


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 64,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: Deya has been the quiet one in the villa ...has she met her match with Kassam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Extra thanks to GarnetSaren for helping me with the title.

Deya leaned back against the plush seat of the jeep while Hope rambled excitedly. “They woke us up so damn early. It was still dark. I wonder where we are going. ”

Deya pushed her earbuds in her ears blocking out the other girl’s voice. As long as there was no drama she would be happy…she couldn’t remember a day without it, and even after explicitly telling the girls she wanted no part of it they roped her in anyway. She was thankful that Noah had noticed when things were coming to the boiling point on the lawn. He had pulled her away from Hope and Priya just before Deya almost lost her cool and told both girls to fuck off. After he guided her away from the powder keg he returned to deal with it.

That was just before the disaster recoupling that took place last night. Deya had been in a friendship couple with Rahim which was nice as Rahim was nice guy and they enjoyed similar hobbies. But last night’s recoupling had really shaken things up she was coupled with Henrik now and he was nice lad but they had absolutely nothing in common. Honestly, she was beginning to think she should just pack up and go home the guys were nice enough but no one really struck her fancy and the drama was over the top. Everyone was so extra…that they just assumed she was as well.

The jeep stopped and Hope hopped out immediately. “Oh girls, I don’t think this is a day trip.”

“We’re at Casa Amor,” Chelsea grinned, “You know what that means.”

Deya was quiet as they walked into the garden. It was almost a replica of the villa they had come from. They girls were quick to pop the cork on the bubbly waiting for them. Deya didn’t mind it but she wasn’t up to drinking this morning so she grabbed a piece of stemware and headed to the kitchen. Filling the glass with ginger ale would not make her stand out as much as being the only person drinking water.

When she returned the discussion had gone from the girls chanting about being on tour to how they felt about meeting new guys. Hope was torn because of the Noah drama. Marisol was interested in seeing what Casa Amor had to offer. “How do you feel Deya?” Chelsea asked.

“I’m not sure.” Deya took a calm sip of her drink before answering. “I mean I haven’t found anyone who really interested me at the Villa so I think I’m curious to see what kind of guys they are. I guess you could say…I’m open to it.”

The girls nod in agreement as Priya’s phone notification goes off. “It’s time.” The villa door opened and the first boy strode out.

“Alright, ladies? What’s happening? I’m Elijah.” He said. He was pretty enough to look at but Deya had the feeling he was posing for a picture.

Another boy jogs out waving. Chelsea, Priya, and Marisol cheer and wave. “Heyoo! Let’s get cracking! Alright!” he said without introducing himself. Deya stepped back automatically he was too loud.

The third boy simply walked out and said hi. He said nothing else and wasn’t trying grandstand which caught Deya’s interest immediately. He looked over the line of girls and nodded, “What’s up I’m Kassam.” Deya tilted her head at him and mouthed hi. He gave her a slight smile and an up nod as response. She was amused when the loud boy made a point to talk to Kassam he ignored him. The next guy who came out was obviously a sailor of sorts and his beard reminded Deya of Gary. Said his name was Graham, soon after Arjun presented himself with series of cheeky winks that made Deya inwardly shake her head. The last guy to walk out paid no mind the guys and studied the girls in a manner that made Deya almost feel uncomfortable and introduced himself as Carl.

Deya had to admit she was a bit disappointed when Kassam went straight over to Lottie after the introductions. The other girls immediately besiege the guys with questions. But when Chelsea asked who the guys were interested in, Deya’s name was brought up by 4 of them including Kassam. That made her feel a bit better to be honest she wasn’t really interested in the others.

The conversation was interrupted by …of course a text it seemed they were to have a speed dating session. Deya had never speed dated before she preferred using apps. She sat nervously at the table as the guys switched every 3 minutes. They had it set up that each boy would have 2 dates. At least it was over quickly she barely remembered what anyone said. She breathed a sigh of relief and while everyone else went to the pool she headed for the loungers. Deya stuffed her earbuds back in and closed her eyes taking repose in the music.

Too soon Hope was patting her arm. It seemed that another text had come and the girls’ luggage had arrived. The other girls had received mementos of their couples, Jakub had sent a t-shirt to Hope, Chelsea had been sent many items from Gary. Deya breathed a sigh of relief her guitar had made the journey unscathed before she checked her suitcase. It seemed Henrik had understood she wasn’t interested in him as he had added nothing to her suitcase and that suited her fine. Hope tried to comfort her by reminding her that many of the boys at Casa Amor were interested in her. Deya shook her head there was only one guy who caught her eye.

Strapping on her guitar, the girls headed back to the pool to find that the others had gone back inside. Deya told the others to go without her as she headed to the terrace. She needed some time…she wasn’t eager to start worrying about who she was going to share a bed with. Kassam had already made a pass a Lottie so she was just going to probably end up back in a friendship couple.

She had just sat down on one of the benches and started strumming chords when Felix appeared. “Hey Deya, fancy a swim?”

“No, thank you Felix,” She replied politely.

“Can I join you?” He asked sitting far too close for comfort before she could answer. She had stopped playing to be polite but as this oaf didn’t seem to understand simple body language she opted to shift away from him and start playing again in an attempt to use the guitar as a shield. Felix obviously oblivious to her discomfort decided to make his move by shifting closer and throwing a heavy arm around the petit girl’s shoulders.

“Look, Felix,” Deya delicately tried to extract herself. Before she could say anything more Kassam walked onto the terrace. She gave him a panicked glance. 

“Felix,” He said quietly, “the guys are getting ready for the party tonight. Graham was looking for you.”

“Oh right,” Felix said standing up, “I’ll catch you later Deya.” He pointed both index fingers at her and grinned before turning around to head down the steps.

“Hey, you alright?” Kassam asked as Felix’s footsteps disappeared.

Deya pushed a smile to her lips as her hands went back to the guitar, her hands shook imperceptibly but she started to strum chords before speaking, “I’m okay. Thanks for distracting him.”

“Yea, he doesn’t seem to read social cues well,” Kassam sat across from her smiling. “You going to play something or just keep going with the same three-chord riff?”

Deya smirked at him and started playing a few moments later her clear soprano joined the guitar.

“Life's ambition occupy my time

Priorities confuse the mind

Happiness one step behind

This inner peace I've yet to find

Rivers flow into the sea

Yet even the sea is not so full of me

If I'm not blind why can't I see

That a circle can't fit where a square should be”

It was obvious to Kassam that he was no longer there and that Deya was lost in the music. She was swaying and animated, her smile was blinding as she sang. He watched her in awe as she finished the song. He understood the feeling well he often felt the same.

“They only said you were a professional Cellist,” He said giving her a curious look.

“That’s my day job,” She smiled for a moment before confusion set in, “I’ve played a few times at the villa. They never showed it?”

Kassam shook his head. “Not really every time I’ve seen you with a guitar they change the scene. Sad, because this is far more interesting than Nope drama, so when I heard you playing I came to investigate. You are really good but I thought it was just…”

“You thought because I am professional cellist,” Deya smirked, “That I was some stuffy, hoity toity and the only thing I cared about was classical music?”

“Yea…” he admitted, “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“You may be surprised Kassam, my tastes are rather eclectic.” Deya said.

Kassam smiled at her banter. She had piqued his interest. To be completely honest she had raised his interest by her quiet greeting when they met but he figured with all the others chasing her she wouldn’t be interested. “Is that so?” He asked mischievously.

She quietly regarded him for a moment before admitting, “You are the only one in either villa I fancy.” She blushed hard once it was out, live by the sword, die by the sword.

Kassam was astonished as he watched her face flush. He knew from watching the show that she had mates at the villa. She had been in friendship couples pretty much from the beginning except for the half a second she was coupled with Noah. Even after that Deya was always respectful of Hope and Noah, she was trustworthy girl. Walking over to her, he took her hand, “I fancy you too.”

She gave a nervous giggle, “I thought you fancied Lottie so I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“I thought you would be unavailable it seemed all the others…” He said.

She nodded understandingly, “you want to try this…coupling up?”

“Yes,” He said giving her hand a squeeze.

“Deya!” Hope said running up the steps breathlessly. “Are you going to stay in your swimsuit for tonight?”

“I should go,” Deya smiled as she shifted the guitar to her back and she tilted her head to place a gentle kiss on Kassam’s cheek. “I’ll see you later.”


	2. A Moment to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya gets a quiet moment after the flurry of the day.

Hope burst into the dressing room with Deya tagging behind, “Girls, I’ve got big news. Deya asked Kassam to couple up!”

The girls looked at Hope for a minute and then back to Deya who was quietly checking her makeup… red-faced at her friend’s shouting.

“You really like him don’t you,” Lottie sighed. “He’s my type on paper but there’s plenty of nice guys here perhaps I’ll ask Arjun or Elijah.”

“You’re not upset?” Deya asked.

“No babes,” Lottie smiled, “It’s all good, now let me do your make-up. Kassam needs to know how lucky he is to have you.”

Chelsea pulled Deya into a hug. “I’m so happy for you, babes. It’s your time. You need to wear this…she held out Deya’s faux leather strappy dress and her silver strappy sandals.”

Deya smiled at the girls at first they had thought that she was shy but really that was a stereotype. She was just quiet and that didn’t necessarily mean she was shy. Noah realized this quickly as they could sit in comfortable silence and enjoy each other’s company much to Hope’s chagrin at first but she quickly realized that Deya had no designs on him. That however couldn’t be said for Priya.

As the girls walked back out onto the lawn it had been transformed. “This is amazing!” Chelsea grinned.

“Sure is,” Felix agreed nodding, “Cool girls, good guys, and sweet holiday vibes.”

“Yea?” Priya asked.

“For sure,” Felix smiled.

Kassam walked over to them. Deya had to admit he looked quite handsome in his modern black asymmetrical shirt with zipper and grey jeans. As the others bantered he said quietly, “You look amazing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Deya replied lowering her voice to talk under the others. Deya listened as the others talked about getting drinks and kindly declined Felix’s offer to top off her drink. She wasn’t drinking anyway once again her wine glass was filled with ginger ale. Soon everyone had wandered off leaving Hope, Priya, Chelsea and Deya.

As soon as the boys were out of earshot Priya said, “Ooh, he’s quite…” she side-eyes the retreating figures of the boys and adds, “You know?”

“Oh hun!” Chelsea gushed. “You’re so right. Elijah is totes a delish dish.”

“He seems alright.” Deya offered neutrally.

“Alright!” Chelsea said with mock outrage, “He’s totally lush.”

“Have a little respect hon,” Hope chided. “Imagine if we heard the guys talking about us like that.”

Deya had nothing to say she just watched as Hope reminded Chelsea that boys weren’t a box of chocolates. Before Hope could launch into a lecture, Priya interrupted. “I wasn’t on about Elijah, anyway.

“Who then?” Hope leaned forward with obvious interest that had more to do with Noah being coupled with Priya than genuine friendship. “Arjun? Carl seems alright, but Arjun is sweet too.”

Priya leans in and whispers, “Felix, I’ve got such a good vibe from him since I got in. I can’t put my finger on it…”

Deya couldn’t either but to each their own. She politely excused herself and stepped away to the kitchen to refill her drink.

“So there is the girl I want to see,” Felix bellowed happily walking into the kitchen area. Deya tried not to flinch she knew Felix wasn’t a bad sort. He was just an idiot. She wasn’t going to let her past color her present. He moved to the other side of the counter so they were facing each to her as she got herself more ginger ale. “So I think we got on pretty well. You want to couple up with me?” 

Deya smiled softly at him. “I’m flattered you would think of me but I’m already spoken for.”

Felix’s gaze was confused when Kassam’s voice cut through the kitchen. “Hey babe, you need any help getting your drink?” Kassam walked into the kitchen over to Deya putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close before placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

Felix swallowed his disappointment as he realized what Deya was telling him, “Good for you two!”

“Felix,” Deya said wrapping her arm around Kassam. “A little bird told me that Priya was very interested in you, you should go find her.”

“Thanks Deya,” Felix said the grin returning to his face. “I’ll go talk to her.”

Kassam leaned to her ear, “That was nice of you. But I have to ask is it true?”

Deya chuckled, “Yes, she genuinely likes him. I wouldn’t toy with him like that.”

Kassam looked around the party seemed to be winding down. “You want to have a chat at the swinging bed? It will just be the two of us.” He picked up drink that had been sitting on the counter studying it for minute before smelling it. “Ginger ale?”

Deya smiled, “You caught me.”

He handed it to her and smiled before asking. “You don’t drink?”

“I do,” Deya answered, “just not as often as the rest of them. It draws less attention to drink ginger ale when everyone is drinking bubbly.”

“The color is a bit darker but yea I see what you mean.” He replied, guiding her across the lawn.

Setting his glass on the nearby table he jumped onto the hanging bed. It swung from side to side making it difficult for her to step up. “Here take my hand.” Kassam offered. As Deya reached for his hand her heel slipped and she lost her balance. She managed to grab his hand and he pulled her up and into his chest. Her arms automatically went around his waist as she steadied herself. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “That was close!”

They both sit side by side on the bed. “It’s nice to have some time alone together,” Kassam smiled at her as he stroked a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He looked out over the Villa with a blank look on his face.

“Penny for your thoughts,” she teased lightly.

“I wasn’t thinking of anything.” He admitted taking her hand. “I was just enjoying this moment. Taking it all in, you know?”

Deya nodded, “I think I understand.”

“It’s kind of a meditation. I was allowing myself to experience everything.” He explained, “If that makes sense.”

“Taking time to just be,” Deya replied.

“Yes,” He smiled a bit broader. “I find it really relaxing. Life can feel like it’s rushing by so fast. It’s good to once in a while just, like, absorb it. Otherwise, I feel like weeks at a time go by and I can barely remember them.”

“Like when someone asks you how your weekend was on Monday and you haven’t’ a clue what you did?” Deya said.

“Yeah! Exactly that,” He gazed at her thoughtfully. “I try to communicate my experiences, what I absorb, into my music. No one will ever get that, except me. I can lie back, Listen to one of my tracks, and it helps me sort my memories out. I think you understand that part though.”

Deya nodded a slight smile curled the corners of her lips. “Music creates emotion and different songs remind us of those emotions.”

Kassam leaned forward to graze her lips with a kiss before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, as his words ghosted over her lips. “The track I create from this experience is going to be immense…but before that …” He pressed his lips against hers again gently running the tip of his tongue over the seam of her lips before nibbling on her bottom lip. Electricity ran through her at his cheekiness as she consented to his unspoken request. Her hands naturally slid around his neck as her hands combed through his fade and caressed his neck.

When they finally separated, they were both breathless. Deya leaned her head against his shoulder as they savored the moment.

Finally he spoke, “We should probably get inside.” He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head as she nodded in agreement.


	3. Tranquil Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya wakes up early but this morning is a bit different than the others she's had a villa.

Deya woke up before the others, she lay quietly thinking about the previous day. Before coming to Casa Amor and meeting Kassam, she was seriously considering packing it up and leaving. Kassam was a great cuddler. She quite enjoyed snuggling up with him as she fell asleep. She turned her head to gaze at his soften boyish face in repose for a moment before teaching over to the stand by her the bed she picked up her earbuds and audio player. She flipped to one of her favorite playlists and placed the buds in her ears.

Looking over as she shifted to lay her head back down Kassam turned to her and smiled before mouthing ‘good morning.’ She pulled out one earbud handing it to him. He grinned taking it and listened for a moment before nodding to the beat. “You’ve got good taste. Who’s the artist?”

“A Split Second,” Deya answered quietly. They listen to the first song and as the second came on. He looked at her surprise. “I told you I have eclectic taste.” She turned to on her side to face him.

“That you do,” He replied putting his arm around her waist pulling her closer. “Sorry is that alright? I should have asked.”

Deya giggled quietly as she buried her head into his chest, “It’s fine.”

He caught her hand and started inspecting her palm thoroughly. She glanced curiously at him but let him continue. “I see you are going on a romantic trip in your future.”

“Really? Where?” She asked curiously.

Dropping her hand, he answered, “here.” He leaned over and kissed her gently. Surprised she managed to return his kiss before he smiled against her lips and pulled away. “I like to be spontaneous.”

“Well, feel free to be as spontaneous as you wish,” Deya replied breathlessly.

The lights came on putting an end to their moment but Kassam grinned at her as he sat up. “See you out at the pool?” He asked.

Deya smiled, “it’s a date.”

She headed to the dressing room to get ready for the day.

* * *

After getting ready she was getting herself a cuppa when she was interrupted by Carl. “I brought you some melon.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you Carl, Thank you,” Deya said politely taking the plate. He didn’t take his eyes off her obviously in an attempt to smolder. “Did you want to talk about something?” She prompted gently.

“Erm, yea, I didn’t come out here to just give you your favorite food,” He admitted.

“Oh?” she asked.

“You’re the type of paper I like,” He said.

Deya looked at him blankly for a moment. “Carl, look, I really like Kassam. I think you’re sweet but you’re not for me.”

“Wait, I got it all wrong,” He said his face dropping. “But I get the feeling even if my words were right your answer would be the same.”

Deya nodded. “I don’t feel the same way. I’m sorry if that hurts you.”

Kassam walked into the kitchen shooting Deya questioning gaze. “Everything okay?”

“Everything is fine,” Deya smiled at him as his arm snaked around her waist.

“You look amazing, babe,” Kassam said dropping a kiss onto her forehead.

“Thanks Babe,” She wrapped her arm around him. They walked over to the rest of the islanders who were deep in discussion about what ducks eat.

Deya just listened to the discussion with one ear while her earbud sat in the other. She didn’t have anything to add to the conversation…until the question was posed to her. “What do you think ducks eat?” Marisol asked. Deya couldn’t help but to inwardly roll her eyes the woman had a site about flipping ducks but didn’t know what they ate?

“Bread is bad for ducks, they eat pond stuff.” Deya stated quietly.

Kassam quickly backed her up. “Bread is bad for ducks that’s what my song ‘Don’t Feed the Ducks’ is about."

“Oh! I know that one. It has all the duck quacks in it,” Priya grinned.

Felix’s expression became one of astonishment. “I had no idea Kaz…” He said.

“I did,” Deya muttered under her breath.

Kassam glanced at Deya with a slight smirk before creasing his brow at Felix. “It’s Kassam not Kaz.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner, Kassam?” Graham asked.

Kassam shrugged and the conversation moved on to how the guys met girls. The answers ranged from the ridiculous to the mundane but all of the guys seemed to agree that dating apps were best. Although, she had to admit, Carl made a good argument for Love Island to become the future of dating.

Feeling the need to do something as they chatted, Deya slipped back into the villa to grab her guitar. When she returned everyone was chilling out on the beanbags and telling stories of dates gone awry. She idly strummed as Arjun told a story of his own 3 dates in one day…2 heavy meals followed by hot yoga. She looked up at him as the story finished and asked, “What did you learn from that?”

“To plan the dates myself,” Arjun answered. Deya just shook her head as Kassam chuckled silently beside her.

“I don’t think that is what Deya meant,” Hope stated.

Thankfully the discussion was interrupted by a text notification. They were to go villa against villa in a series of challenges.


	4. Villa vs Villa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villas battle it out. The prize ...a highly coveted cocktail party.

“Bloody hell! A cocktail party?” Graham said excitedly.

Deya put her guitar over on one of the loungers and returned to her beanbag. “This waiting is doing my head in!” Lottie complained.

“I wonder what we’ll have to do,” Hope said curiously.

Deya looked out around them as they Islanders continued discussing possible scenarios. She turned to glance at Kassam. He gave her a small smile as he wrapped his hand around hers. She shifted her beanbag closer to his and leaned back in the beanbag closing her eyes as he did the same.

A few minutes later a notification tone when off. “I’ve got a text,” Graham said.

“Read it,” Marisol demanded.

“Tallest guy has to kiss the shortest girl,” Graham read.

“Tallest guy right here!” Felix said.

“Are you daft?” Elijah said, “Graham’s the tallest.”

“Who’s the shortest girl?” Hope asked looking at Marisol and Deya.

“They appear to be the same,” Graham said.

“Marisol go!” Deya said immediately as she straightened in an attempt to look a bit taller. She caught Kassam smirking at her and winked at him.

Marisol ran over to Graham who picked up and kissed long and hard.

“Is Noah the tallest boy at the other villa?” Hope worried.

“No babe, Jakub is there remember?” Priya comforted her.

“Oh yea…” Hope said but the anxious look on her face didn’t disappear.

Graham and Marisol finally pull apart. Graham hi-fives Elijah as they both return to their bean bags.

“I can’t wait for my turn,” Priya grinned.

“I have the next challenge,” Elijah announced. “The first Islanders to have an underwater kiss! Go!”

Deya saw a flash of movement where Chelsea was sitting as she raced over to Elijah. She grabbed his hand pulled him into the pool. “Eh what?” He said bewildered at what just happened. Before he could say another word Chelsea pulled him under the surface. Everyone walked over see them share an awkward, but underwater, kiss.

As they resurfaced Graham nodded approvingly, “yeah, you guys absolutely smashed it.”

“Those cocktails will be ours!” Priya said with a smirk.

Kassam’s phone beeps he reads the message nodding much to the chagrin of the others. “We’re racing here!” Felix complained.

“I wanted to make sure I got it right,” He said, “The oldest girl has to do 5 different sex positions with the youngest boy.”

Priya’s previous smirk turned roguish, “My time to shine! Never thought I’d be this excited to be the oldest…”

“Who’s the youngest boy?” Elijah asked. Felix shied away.

“It’s Felix!” Graham boomed with laughter.

“Only by a couple of years!” Felix said defensively causing the others to giggle.

Priya grabbed a hold of Felix and flung him to the ground. Before he could do anything she straddled him. Deya silently chuckled at the look on Felix’s face.

“That’s one!” Marisol grinned.

Priya pulled Felix up onto his knees and lied down on her back in front of him before sliding her legs over his shoulders. Felix’s face lit up as he got with the program.

“Two!” Elijah counted.

“You’re so…stunning!” Felix breathed.

Priya swiveled around onto all fours, whilst she kept Felix in the same position. “I expect you to be buying me a lot of drinks for this.”

“Doggy fashion! Classic. That’s three!” Arjun called out grinning.

“Doggy…fashion?” Graham asked.

“It sounds more refined,” Arjun replied.

Deya raised an eyebrow at Kassam who was trying hard not to smirk.

“If you say so,” Graham muttered.

“Priya! Roll back onto me,” Felix said.

“Reverse eh?” Priya grinned, “You got it.”

She slid back onto Felix until he’s on his back and she’s on top of him again.

“Ride him cowgirl!” Lottie called out, “that’s four!”

Carl glanced around uncomfortably, “I don’t think I could do this challenge.”

“Are you kidding me, mate?” Elijah said incredulously, “This is the best challenge.”

“With the right people,” Chelsea added.

“Ready for something more fun, babe?” Priya asked.

“More fun?” Felix asked.

Effortlessly, Priya slid down the full length of Felix until…

“And that’s sixty-nine!” Graham said chuckling, “I mean five.”

“That’s all of them.” Marisol grinned.

Just as quickly as she dove onto him, Priya was up on her feet and away from Felix, who lied catching his breath on the ground. When he spoke his voice cracked, “This is the best summer of my life…”

Deya shook with laughter as Kassam slipped his arm around her waist chuckling. “Felix,” she gasped, “you are going to learn a lot here.” She up nodded at Priya who just smirked.

“You have such a way with men, Priya” Lottie teased causing everyone to laugh harder.

Felix blushed hard as he staggered back to his bean bag.  
“We’ve got to be winning this right?” Chelsea asked.

“One hundred percent,” Arjun said firmly, “We’ve been like greyhounds! Sleek and fast.”

“We’re gonna smash it,” Deya added.

“Hell yeah, Deya. Let’s keep this pace up,” Marisol cheered.

“Come on, Crew!” Graham said, “We’re getting those cocktails.”

“I got a text!” Chelsea called, “Kassam you have to give a girl a lap dance.”

Kassam raises his eyebrows and then frowns. “Ah, well, guess we won’t be getting that cocktail party after all.”

“What? Are you serious, mate?” Graham asked. “Come on! It’s only a lap dance.”

“I don’t dance,” Kassam said flatly.

“A lap dance isn’t really a dance. It’s more of an…experience!” Arjun replied helpfully.

Elijah chuckled, “That’s one word for it.”

“Wait,” Priya interjected. “You must dance. What about when you are DJing?”

“I bob along to the beat,” Kassam explained.

Marisol nodded, “Well, think of it like bobbing along to a beat…the beat of a girl’s heart!”

Kassam is silent.

“C’mon, mate.” Graham pleaded. “Don’t let the crew down like this! It’s not even a bad one.”

Kassam sighed. He stood up his eyes darted around to rest on Deya. “Okay, you want this?” He gestured to his body.

Deya gave him a small smile, “come here.” This challenge really seemed to throw him the least she could do it was try to make him more comfortable. She pulled out her audio player and quickly turned it on handing him the earbuds.

“Thanks,” he said quietly as he stood over her dancing awkwardly. He turned around to stiffly grind over her. As he stepped away, Deya grabbed his ass and grinned. He gave her a small smile. “That never happened.” he stated falling into beanbag. He turned to Deya handing her the player and earbuds.

“Yeah, it’s not like millions of people are going to see it on television or anything.” Marisol teased.

“I just got a text,” Carl stated standing up. “Oh fun, I have to kiss someone for thirty seconds.” He looked pointedly at Deya who slunk further back into her beanbag. Kassam, noting her discomfort, took her hand.

“Where’s that challenge for me?” Felix asked.

“What I wasn’t enough for you?” Priya asked.

“I, erm…fair.” Felix admitted.

Hope looked around at the other girls and raised her hand. “Alright quick, let’s do this for the cocktail party.”

Carl ran over to her. Hope planted her hands on Carl’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Deya couldn’t imagine doing that part of the challenge at all kissing for thirty seconds with 8 people watching was unnerving, especially with them counting down. She leaned over to Kassam. “I’m glad we missed out on that one.”

“Yea, that might be worse than the dancing.” He agreed.

The kiss got more awkward the longer it went on until Carl and Hope were barely touching lips. Once it was over they hastily returned to their beanbags.

“I have the next one! Please let it be something sexy…” Arjun said with a hopeful grin. He read the text and rolled his eyes but maintained the grin. “I need to give someone a piggy back ride around the lawn.”

“Me! me!” Chelsea said jumping up and down. “it’s been weeks since my last one.”

“Alright my lady, Hop aboard,” Arjun smiled walking over to an empty beanbag. Chelsea stepped up onto the beanbag and clambered onto his back. They were off.

“Whee!” Chelsea shrieked as they made their way around the lawn.

After a lap, Arjun made a sharp turn and charged toward the pool. Chelsea let out a loud high pitched scream that had both Kassam and Deya covering their ears. “Arjun don’t you dare!” Chelsea thumped his shoulders.

“What’s that? I can hear you over my desire to jump in the pool.” Arjun teased. At the last moment, Arjun spun on his heel and started back toward the bean bags. But Chelsea lost her grip and splashed into the pool anyway. “That was not my intention.”

Everyone was silent until Chelsea resurfaced screaming with laughter. “I’m so getting you back for that, Arjun!” She climbed out chasing Arjun back to the bean bags.

“My turn,” Deya stood up. “I have to make one of the boys blush as fast as possible.”

“That’s going to be a hard one I never get embarrassed,” Graham boasted.

Marisol raised an eyebrow at him and then glided a finger down his leg. Graham’s cheeks turned red. 

“Marisol it’s not your challenge,” Priya teased.

“I know,” Marisol replied. “I couldn’t resist.”

Deya turned Kassam giving him a roguish smile.

“I figured you were going to choose me for this.” he said with smirk.

Deya leaned over him placing a hand on the back of the bean bag for support. She whispered into his ear as her index finger traveled from his neck to his chest and further. “I want you all over me. If we were alone right now what would you do to me?”

Kassam bit his lip, “Oh that sounds amazing.” His cheeks flushed a deep red.

Deya grinned triumphantly.

“Look at those cheeks! Nice job, babe.” Priya chuckled.

“I just couldn’t stop myself…” Kassam admitted.

“And in no time at all!” Marisol added.

“I’ve got the next challenge,” Hope said. “Oh no.”

“Quick! What is it, babe?” Marisol asked.

“Every islander has to suck the toe of another islander.” Hope answered cringing.

Felix laughed. “Yes, that’s a challenge I can get behind.”

“I can just picture how happy Bobby is right now,” Lottie sighed.

“Alright everyone find a partner.” Graham instructed.

Deya and Kassam looked at each other. “Give me your toes babe,” Deya said shimmying to lie beside him. He chuckled giving her access. She took his big toe in her mouth gently swirling her tongue as she sucked on it. He jolted and was stilled for a moment then seeming to remember the challenge he gently bit and laved her big toe.

Giggling and screams of laugher filled the air as the Islanders fulfilled the challenge. The moved apart quickly after and Deya’s phone notification goes off. “Islanders, your final challenge is Seventh Heaven! One girl will pick one boy for some private time in the Casa cupboard. The two of you must stay inside for as long as it takes the others to complete 7 pushups, 7 star jumps, and 7 burpees.”

“Ugh! I hate exercise. I want to take the cupboard,” Chelsea pouted.

Kassam gave Deya a wink. “Oh, I want to go into the cupboard,” Deya gave a side glance to Kassam who nodded imperceptibly.

“My vote is for Deya to go,” Hope said with a smile.

“Me too,” Marisol smirked.

“But now I have to exercise,” Chelsea whined.

“It’s alright, babe.” Priya said kindly, “We’ll push you on.”

Deya gave her friends a grateful look. “I pick Kassam.”

Kassam smiled, “To the cupboard.”

Deya and Kassam dive into the cupboard. “I can’t see a thing,” he reached his arms out to ensure he wasn’t going to run into anything. “This place could do with some light.”

Deya slipped her arms around his waist, “it’s not that big a deal is it?”

He turned to face her pulling her into a hug. “Of course not.”

She rested her head against his chest for a moment before he tilted her head up to kiss him. He ran his fingers down her neck and across her shoulders making her shiver. “What was it you said earlier?” He asked his voice husky and teasing.

Deya replied breathily, “I believe I said wanted you all over me…but that still begs the question…what do you want to do to me?”

He pushed her back against the shelves covering her with his body as his lips captured hers. When he pulled away again they were both breathless. “I’m afraid we don’t have that kind of time, babe. Suffice it to say when I get you alone I plan on taking my time.” He pressed another kiss to her lips as the door flew open. 


	5. A Party for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casa Amor won the villa challenge...let the partying commence.

The girls had decided to touch up their make-up as the guys were in the bedroom napping away the vigor of the challenge. The conversation had drifted into a strange place led by the fact that Marisol had chosen to shave her legs twice that day. Because you know…

When the question was posed to Deya about manscaping she just shrugged. “It’s not like it’s a requirement.”

“Yeah, I prefer a man that puts some effort in,” Lottie said.

Priya wrinkled her nose. “The amount us girls go through, right? They should be working as hard as the rest of us.”

The other girls nodded in agreement.

“Besides what if you get there and it’s …like a jungle.” She scrunched up her face in distaste. A phone notification went off and she grabbed her phone. “Oh, I’ve got a text.”

“Let’s wake up the boys first,” Lottie said walking out of dressing room.

The boys were startled out of their sleep by the intrusion. Deya couldn’t help but smile to see Arjun and Elijah cuddled up on Chelsea’s bed. They were all talking until Priya shushed them, “I’ve got a text.”

Deya sat down on her bed and scooted over by Kassam who slipped an arm around her waist.

“Read it then, babe.” Felix prompted.

Priya held her phone up and read. “Congratulations Casa Amor, you won this afternoon’s challenge! As the winners, you get to enjoy this evening’s swanky cocktail party. Make sure you dress to impress…”

The room erupted in a chorus of cheers, except for Deya and Kassam, who merely smile at each other.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Graham bellowed, “Lads on tour, lads on tour!”

“And ladies,” Marisol reminded him.

“Everyone on tour!” Graham said.

“Yes, everyone on tour,” Marisol agreed.

“Well, on that note I suppose I should go get ready,” Deya said looking at Kassam.

“I look forward to seeing you,” Kassam replied with a smile.

Once in the dressing room Deya chose a wine colored sheer number that went to her feet. “Damn Deya,” Priya grinned, “I may want to borrow that one day.”

“Thanks, Priya,” Deya said as she left the dressing room. She stepped outside to find Arjun sitting on a bench.

“Hey Deya, I was hoping you’d come out first.” He said.

“You were?” she asked furrowing her brow.

“I was hoping we could have a chat.” He explained, “Give us a chance to see where our heads are at…”

“Arjun, I’m sure you are a nice lad.” Deya said with sigh, “I think I’ve been pretty clear where my head is. I just don’t feel the need to shout it. I may have left someone somewhere…”

She started to walk off only to have Kassam met her. “You ready babe?” He asked quietly giving Arjun cold look before turning his gaze to her questioningly.

“Just the person I was looking for,” Deya smiled and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. “I don’t know what his deal is.”

Kassam nodded placing an arm possessively around her waist and leading her to the lawn. The lawn had been transformed into a really glamorous glitzy affair.

“It’s so posh,” Chelsea breathed, “I feel like I’m not fancy enough to be here.”

“It certainly has…charm,” Carl added.

The lawn was lit up from the glow of hundreds of fairy lights. On a table in the middle, a champagne tower bubbles away.

“Yeah, this is lush,” Graham’s booming voice sounded happy.

Marisol grinned, “This is exactly what I needed. Let’s let our hair down.”

“I’m loving this side of you, Marisol,” Priya said, “We should party when we’re out of here.”

“Good luck keeping up with me,” Marisol teased.

“Oh, it’s on…” Priya retorted playfully.

Arjun handed everyone a glass. Kassam raised an eyebrow at her. “I’ll have one or two glasses tonight after all we worked for this.” Deya said.

“I propose a toast,” Arjun called out.

“What should we toast too?” Lottie asked.

Deya remained silent as did Kassam. She didn’t really care what they toasted too.

“To finding love,” Arjun stated as they all clinked glasses.

“Right! That’s enough of all this soppy stuff,” Felix grinned, “Let’s party.”

“I wish I had my turntables,” Kassam said unhappily.

Deya turned to smile at him. “That would make the party perfect. You would be at your turntables and I would be dancing to your mixes.”

“You dance?” he asked.

“Well yea for me it’s another way to let my feelings speak through music.” Deya said.

At that moment the music started and most the islanders begin to dance. It’s a mish-mash of styles and moves. Marisol walked over to them. “Mind if I steal Deya for a few minutes?” She grinned.

Kassam nodded, “Sure, I’ll be watching from here.”

Deya had to admit she was surprised that Marisol didn’t try to talk him into dancing as well as she pulled Deya toward the dancing circle the Islanders had created.

Marisol turned to Deya, “Salsa?”

“Sure why not,” Deya smiled as she and Marisol started salsa dancing together with Marisol leading. Deya’s hips swiveled as Marisol spun her and at the end of the song they laughed breathlessly at each other.

The next song had a heavy slow bass and Marisol moved to grind on Deya as Deya chuckled at her. Kassam smiled at the scene as it was nothing new to him. Marisol stepped behind her and Deya gave him smile her eyes never leaving his before dropping to crouch on the ground her hands resting on her knees she slowly rolled her ass up Marisol’s body. Then Deya wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck as she arched her back grinding on Marisol.

“Damn Deya,” Kassam heard Graham say. He had to agree with the sailor and briefly wondered what other things she could do. He realized quickly that this might not be the best time to think about such things. Marisol grinned triumphantly at Graham. Once the song was over, Deya politely excused herself and walked back over to Kassam who had been holding her drink.

“Well that was …interesting to watch,” He smiled at her as she took a sip of the champagne.

“I’m glad you…enjoyed it.” She smirked slightly.

“It looks like it’s winding down,” Kassam said looking around.

The other Islanders had dispersed. Deya nodded as they walked toward the champagne fountain to get a refill. “There is something I wanted to tell you earlier.” Kassam said quietly, leading her to the swinging bed. Deya looked at him curiously but allowed him to lead her.

Once they were sitting comfortably he explained. “I think I can tell you why you’ve had so much attention.” He said shaking his head. “Before we got here Graham had gone into this whole talk about getting with the girl who would take them back to the villa.”

“And because I wasn’t close like that to anyone in the villa they all wanted to try at me?” Deya blurted out.

“Yea, I probably should have warned you earlier but I had hoped that with us coupling they would back off.” He explained.

“So what about you then?” She asked.

Her tone wasn’t accusing, it was just curious and considering what he just said he couldn’t blame her for asking but still it hurt a bit. “Honestly, I couldn’t care less about what Graham said. I went for who I liked.” He explained truthfully.

Deya looked at him for a moment. “I believe you.”

Kassam breathed a sigh of relief, “Good because …I’m not certain what I would have done if you didn’t.”

“We should be getting back,” Deya said stifling a yawn but it was too late Kassam yawned immediately after.

“Yea,” He leaned over to kiss her softly as he took her hand, “Let’s get some rest.”


	6. So Much for a Lie In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya wakes early once again but is surprised to find Lottie awake as well

Deya woke early as she reached for her headphones she saw Lottie gazing at her. Lottie nodded toward the bedroom door and slipped out of her bed. Deya smiled and followed her blue-haired friend to the kitchen and then the roof terrace for tea.

As they got to the terrace Lottie turned to her. “I was getting lonely being the only one up. Once you were I thought we could use a laugh. So, I want to read your leaves.” They settled onto the one of the benches and Lottie handed her a cup of tea.

“Let’s give it a chai,” Deya teased lightly before tasting the tea. It was bitter almost acrid but in a way that felt refreshing. “Not bad.”

“Most people hate it,” Lottie admitted. “You’re not like most people, who can’t see the forest through the teas.” She smiled at her joke. “All you have to do is drink you tea, leaving a little bit at the bottom, and concentrate on a wish while doing so.

“Like I did with the coffee,” Deya noted.

“Yes, but I’ll be doing the swirling this time.” She explained.

Deya drank the tea quickly leaving a bit at the bottom. Lottie took the mug in her left hand, vigorously swirled it three times, and then held it upside down letting the remaining tea to drain.

“Okay, let’s see what’s in store for you,” Lottie examined the cup thoroughly. “Fascinating.”

Deya patiently waited for her to finish.

“This is good stuff!” She said looking up at Deya who leaned over to look into the cup. “Well some of it is a bit odd, but let’s start with the clear stuff. See the bottom of the cup? That represents your future,”

Deya nodded looking into the cup. “It looks like an anchor.”

“Correct,” Lottie nodded beaming at her, “The anchor represents some kind of strong relationship. So in your future, you’ll find someone special or an existing relationship will blossom further. Your anchor.”

Deya smiled, “well, I can’t complain about that can I?”

“Yea babes, you’re off to a brill start,” Lottie grinned. “No see her on the side of the cup? She pointed to it so Deya could see. “The side of the cup represents your immediate future, the next few days or weeks. You have a broken like of tea leaves here. Lines usually indicate a journey, or passage of time. A broken line means a rocky road ahead of you. So expect your near future to not be the smoothest of journeys. At one end you what looks like two birds.”

She points out two splotches. “And at the other end you have a heart. Birds mean some kind of message, either good or bad, and a heart represents a lover. So although your immediate future won’t be easy something good is on its way when it comes to love. Maybe the return of an old lover and ther rekindling of an old flame.”

Deya froze. Lottie looked at her and realized that it wasn’t an expression of shock it was an expression of fear.

“Babes, Are you okay?” Lottie put down the cup and pulled her into a one armed hug. 

Deya took a deep breath to center herself. “Suffice it to say if he comes back …it won’t end well for him. I have a restraining order.”

“He still scares you though,” Lottie said sadly.

Deya nodded before looking at the cup again, “what do these two splotches mean?”

“Ah, well…” Lottie said hesitantly. “The rim represents the present. You have a heart here, but it’s hard to make out. That usually means a flaky lover and here is what looks like an owl. It’s often an ill omen. It looks like Henrik is going to be snakey, babe.”

Deya laughed, shaking her head. “Henrik’s not my lover…if he finds someone among those girls at the villa, good for him. I’d happily congratulate him. In fact I hope he does, I told him at the recoupling I didn’t see him that way.”

“So you are planning on taking Kassam back to the villa?” Lottie asked.

“I would like to but that also depends on him,” Deya answered honestly.

“You are so cute,” Lottie smiled, “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t find anyone.”

“To be completely honest I was considering packing up and leaving before I came to Casa Amor.” She admitted.

The sound of laughter drifted up from the dressing room.

“I guess the others are up and getting ready,” Lottie sighed as she stood up. “We should do the same. Oh and Deya if you ever need someone to talk to about…you know. I’m here.”


	7. Kassam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam tries to make sense of the puzzle in front of him ....Deya.

Kassam woke up to find Deya gone as he looked around at the sleeping Islanders he realized that Lottie was missing as well. He stepped into the dressing room to pull clothes out of his cupboard when he heard it, the voices of Deya and Lottie as they chatted from the terrace. 

He wasn’t really trying to eavesdrop but he found the conversation amusing. Lottie was reading Deya’s tea leaves. But when Lottie told Deya about the possible return of a lover Kassam started listening more carefully. From what he gathered from their conversation, for some reason the very idea frightened Deya. He wasn’t sure what the guy had done to her but after her reaction to Felix. He knew that she pleaded for his help that day for a reason. He was so busy pondering this he almost missed the part where Deya said she would like to bring him back to the main villa.

He quickly got dressed and left the dressing room as the rest of the Islanders were waking up. He collected his headphones and audio player before heading out of the villa he needed some time to think.

An hour or so later everyone was outside. Kassam had been sitting in the loungers listening to his favorite playlist. A few other Islanders had joined him but had been respectful enough not to interrupt him. Looking around he realized that Deya was nowhere in sight. He pulled his headphones down around and his neck and asked Graham and Marisol, “Have you guys seen Deya?”

“I think she’s at the kitchen making Hope something to eat, Hope is feeling kind of down.” Marisol answered.

‘Hope’s been down since day one,’ Kassam thought as he walked over to toward the kitchen. What he saw before he got there stopped him in his tracks. Deya had a portable speaker out and Santana’s ‘Smooth’ filled the air as she cooked and danced around the kitchen. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

She pirouetted and swayed her hips to the Latin beat as she quickly and gracefully moved from the fridge to the stove then the cutting board and back. Her demeanor was one of happiness in her cooking, music, and dance. She was so hot and she didn’t even realize she was doing it.

Once the song ended he made his presence known to her. “Morning beautiful,” He said walking up to the breakfast bar and taking a seat.

She smiled at him, “Good morning yourself handsome. You want something to eat?” 

“I’m not sure what I want is on the menu,” He teased leaning over the bar. She stood on tiptoe barely able to reach his lips for a grazing kiss.

“Sweet talking will get you everywhere but for the moment, I’m making crepes.” Deya bantered shaking her spatula at him.

“That sounds delicious,” Kassam smiled.

“You want lemon curd or cream cheese?” For your filling…” She asked.

“You made lemon curd?” He shook his head somewhat impressed. She glanced at him with a smirk. “I’ll have lemon curd.”

“I learned to cook early on my parents were always working late. By the time I was in year eight it was my job to cook dinner five nights a week and I needed variety.” She explained as she expertly flipped the crepes onto a plate. She filled them with lemon curd and drizzled chocolate sauce over them before passing him the plate and a fork.

Picking up the other finished plate and cup of hot cocoa she turned to him. “I’m going to take this to Hope. I’ll be right back.”

“I thought you might need to stay and talk with her?” Kassam asked.

“I did that already there’s not much more I can say to make her feel better but I know chocolate helps, even if it’s not Bobby’s hot chocolate.” Deya smiled sadly. “The producers really threw one on this morning. So I’m just going to take this to her and give her some space.”

She stepped away and headed off into the villa. Kassam sat eating the crepes she had made for him. He had to admit she could cook and a woman who can cook was never a bad thing.

She returned shortly and taking a few crepes she made herself a plate before sliding onto the barstool beside him.

“Is she feeling any better?” Kassam asked.

“I guess so; we got a video message this morning of the boys in the main villa.” Deya explained. “Some of the girls got fussed.”

Kassam nodded no one missed Chelsea’s outburst about Gary. He was thankful his headset was of the outside noise cancelling type.

“But you’re not upset?” He asked.

“Why would I be? I’m mates with them but I’m not close like that.” Deya shrugged. “Whether they stick or switch I would want them to be happy.”

She took the last bite of her crepes and picked up the plate motioning for his.

“I can clean-up,” Kassam said, “after all you did cook.” Deya was already at the sink.

“There isn’t much to clean up except our plates. I make a point of doing it as I cook.” She said gesturing around the kitchen.

He hadn’t noticed but glancing around the kitchen he realized she was right, it was pretty much done. She finished the washing up and dried her hands on a nearby towel before grabbing her speaker and audio player.

“Can we talk?” He asked gesturing to the swinging bed.


	8. An Honest Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam needs to know ...but how will Deya react...

Once settled on the swinging bed, Kassam took a steadying breath. He wasn’t sure how to bring up what he overheard and he didn’t want to push.

“What’s on your mind, Handsome?” Deya asked quizzically looking up at him.

“I’ve got to be honest,” He said quietly, “when I woke up this morning and went to the dressing room I heard you and Lottie talking and I…listened in.”

Deya chuckled dryly as her face fell, “Yea, I accidently heard Noah and Priya one day. Depending on what you heard you are probably curious so go ahead and ask.”

“What happened with you and your ex?” He asked pointedly.

“I met Jack at uni. We dated for a couple years.” Deya explained with a sigh, “He was…controlling, he hated everything I loved or rather he came to hate everything I loved. When I broke it off with him…he stalked me…to the point where I still have a restraining order. ”

“Did he hurt you?” Kassam asked he felt like his heart was being squeezed, but he had to know.

Deya automatically touched her neck and nodded. “The worst part was he was jealous. I studied abroad and danced to pay my way. Berklee was expensive and my parents couldn’t help as much as they would have like with me studying in America.”

“You went to Berklee?” Kassam raised his eyebrows at her. “Wow, they only have a 35% acceptance rate, that’s amazing.”

“So you’re not bothered?” Deya asked as her eyes searched his face.

“Naw, You did what you needed to do for your education I respect that,” Kassam smiled gently at her before asking. “So he is an American?”

“Yea,” Deya answered, “That makes me feel a bit safer. I haven’t heard a peep since I came home. But I filed a restraining order in both countries just in case.”

He pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” Kassam just wanted to hold her …he felt bad for asking her to talk about such a horrid experience but he wanted to know everything about her the good and the bad.

“I just wish sometimes I wouldn’t react in situations,” Deya sighed, “I know that Felix is oblivious but I couldn’t help reacting to him and Carl is intense but not dangerous but he made me feel uncomfortable too.”

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up over it,” He said firmly pulling far enough away to tuck the strand of hair that was tickling him behind her ear. “Felix just doesn’t know how to read social cues and I think part of that is due to the stupid internet. And Carl…well he’s just like you said intense. I don’t think they will continue trying to graft on you now. Felix seems to be happy with Priya and Carl well he keeps trying with Hope.”

“Yea,” Deya said quietly. “I doubt he’ll get anywhere with the unfinished business going on there.”

“You’re probably right.” Kassam shook his head.

Deya gently pulled him back on the bed as she lied down looking at the sky. “So tell me about you.”


	9. Can You Limbo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night at Casa starts with a limbo competition and ends with...

The boys were pulling out all the stops tonight. It started with their odd statement about wanting to come back to the main villa, which may or may not have been put on a banner that Felix dropped into the pool, and ended with jazz hands. Deya bit the inside of her mouth to prevent herself from giggling as Kassam folded his arms refusing to participate whilst Carl almost slapped Arjun in the face. 

The silence was deafening. “That would have been so much better on a banner,” Graham sighed.

“I loved it!” Chelsea gushed “I can see it written on a wall there.”

“Or a cushion,” Lottie teased.

“Even better!” Chelsea replied.

“That was cute.” Deya added in her attempt to help them get past a very awkward moment.

Thankfully the conversation moved from there as Chelsea and Priya added their awkward moment stories to the conversation. Kassam stepped over to Deya with two drinks and handed her one before sliding his arm around her waist as they listened to the others talk.

Before long Arjun put on some music and walked over with a long stick. “I found this at the front. Who’s up for some limbo?”

Kassam raised an eyebrow a Deya questioningly. Deya smiled at him and shrugged as if to say why not. She walked over to the stick and bent backwards easily clearing it as Carl, Felix, and Priya do the same.

“Too easy,” Priya grinned.

“Alright time to up the difficulty.” Arjun said lowering the stick. He lowers the stick after every pass. Carl goes out first, followed by Priya, leaving you and Felix.

“Come on Deya, you can beat Felix,” Lottie encouraged.

Deya bent her knees; her torso was straight as she shuffled her feet to move under the stick. Felix came in after her but as he was under the stick his knees begin to wobble. Arjun started to move the stick looking at Deya but Deya shook her head so he stopped. Felix knees wobbled more and he dropped to the ground.

“Good try, Felix,” Deya smiled. “Next time you will totally smash it.”

“Thanks Deya,” Felix grinned.

After the limbo everyone seemed to separate off into their couples to talk. The moon was high and shining bright as Kassam took her hand “Mind if we chat?”

“I’d be delighted,” Deya said quietly.

Kassam led her over to the hanging bed jumping up on it before holding a hand out to assist her. As she stepped up beside him, he said, “This seems to be our place to talk so I thought we’d just come here.”

“Well at least this time my heel didn’t get caught,” Deya smiled.

Kassam chuckled, “I was afraid you were going to land in my lap when that happened.”

“That would have been awkward,” Deya said smiling as she imagined it. “What’s on your mind?”

Kassam is quiet for a moment as if weighing his words. “I don’t know how much time we have left. I just know I want to spend it with you.”

“I feel the same.” Deya replied, tilting her head to look at him.

Kassam cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. He was slow and deliberate waiting for her as he gently bit down on her full bottom lip before deepening the kiss. She arched into him wanting to feel him against her as his hand slid up her side and he cupped her breast.

Her hand slid underneath his shirt as she explored his lithe body. He was toned but not overly muscled. He reached behind him pulling off his shirt with two fingers to give her better access which she immediately took advantage of.

Running his thumb over the tattoo of musical notes on her shoulder he asked, “Should I be on the lookout for others?”

Deya gave him devious smile, “Perhaps you should try to find them all.”

He knew she had the musical notes her left shoulder and the bass clef above her right ankle. He had to admit he was intrigued now. He tugged at the hem of her sequined green dress as if to ask permission. She nodded and he slipped his hands under the dress sliding it over her head. She shuddered as his hands grazed the outer curve of her breasts. They were still standing on the bed and it swung gently.

Kassam gazed at her in her red lace cheeky boy shorts. He wasn’t surprised this would be her choice it suited her perfectly. In the moonlight he could see the beginnings of written tattoo on her hip but the writing disappeared under her underwear.

He leaned over to kiss her deeply wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt when her knees started to give out and grabbed the rope holding the bed up for support as he gently lowered them both to the bed.

She sighed as Kassam nibbled on her neck as his thumb skimmed over her nipple. Her hands weren’t still as they caressed his body, his quick intake of breath as she traced his arousal through his trousers made her smile inwardly.

He retaliated by running his fingers over her apex with only the thin fabric of her underwear separating them. The quiet moan that left her lips was his confirmation that he hadn’t moved too soon. He slipped her underwear off and ran his fingers over the tattoo that was now exposed.

In the bright moonlight the tattoo was easy to make out against her pale skin. ‘Toccato Adaigo’ was spelled out in fancy script. He had to smile at her cleverness. Toccato was term for touching or plucking an instrument. Adagio meant that a piece should be played slowly and expressively.

“It seems you found them all,” Deya noted her voice a bit breathless as her fingers found his waistband.

Acquiescing to her request he slipped off his trousers and underwear. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her deeply before moving to kiss his way down her body. His mouth found her breast. His hand that had been resting on her hip made circles toward her center.

As his clever fingers found her center her hips twitched toward them as he brushed his thumb over her. He tried different tempos until Deya’s breathy moans told him he had chosen the right…timing. He had always thought having sex to music was hot but thinking in musical terms with her body as the instrument was erotic as hell.

Her hands roamed over him as far as she could reach with how he had moved his body. “Kassam,” she breathed.

“As you wish ma chérie,” He replied reaching for his trousers to get a condom. He slipped it on before gathering her in his arms again. Kissing her deeply, they both automatically shifted to get their angles correct.

The pleasurable gasp that left her lips as he entered her made him almost lose control. He quickly reminded himself of the words tattooed to her body. He purposefully kept his pace slow although it was almost excruciating. Her hands moved down his back coming to rest on his firm backside.

She pulled him into her rocking harder. Knowing this would be his undoing he pulled back slightly taking her wrists and placing them above her head. What he didn’t expect was her sudden wanton whimper he studied her for a moment and realized his actions had triggered something more. “You like that?” He asked quietly. Her entire body flushed underneath his gaze in the moonlight as she shyly nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” He replied leaning to press another kiss to her lips as he continued to move. He soon let go of her wrists to run a hand between them. Her response was almost immediate as she tumbled over and shuddered wildly, if that wasn’t enough the way she moaned his name pulled him over the edge as well.

Afterward there were no words needed as they held each other enjoying the warmth of being…together.


	10. Brunch Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the girls last morning at Casa Amor...

Deya was awake. It was early the birds weren’t even chirping yet. She snuggled into Kassam. “You awake already?” Kassam whispered turning toward her.

“Yea.” She replied as his hands reached for her slipping around her waist and pulling her flush to him.

“We could have a chat, or we could take this quiet time and use it for something more,” Kassam said.

Deya could hear the devious grin in his voice and it made her shiver. “Or we could get out of here,” She murmured.

She felt him press a smile to her lips before actually kissing her. “Not a bad idea.” They quickly got dressed and Deya grabbed her guitar as they slipped out of the villa. They went over to the daybeds hoping that would be far enough away that no one would be bothered.

Kassam lounged next to her on the daybed as she strummed idly. “I know you probably miss your turntables and mixers. I couldn’t bring my cello for reasons but at least I could bring my guitar and it helps.”

“I do,” He admitted, “But I’m more interested in what I will create when we leave here. I want to record you to add to it.”

She smiled, “I’m honored.”

“Are you going to sing it or keep playing the intro?” He teased.

Instead of retorting she started singing, “Hello darkness my old friend.” He smiled and started tapping out at beat on the frame of the daybed. She transitioned flawlessly into the next song another Simon and Garfunkel song but with a bit of the Bangles twist. “Time…Time…Time… see what’s become of me, while I looked around for my possibilities.”

“That was fun,” He said quietly as she just strummed some chords after the second song. “However I’m in the mood to play a little something myself.”

“You can play guitar?” Deya asked already lifting the instrument and pulling the strap over her head to hand it to him.

He took the guitar and quickly but gently set it on the daybed next to them. “That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.” He stated as he swiftly moved to capture her lips before she could ask the question that was forming. He covered her with his body.

By the time he pulled away from the kiss she was already dizzy. She took a deep breath and kissed him in return. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they carded through his hair and down his neck and back. He slid a thigh between her legs knowing she would enjoy the pressure and not caring that is made his own arousal obvious. 

A shout from the Villa interrupted their moment. “I’ve got a text.”

Kassam chuckled wryly, “Rain check?”

“I don’t think we have much choice,” Deya bantered.

When they got back into the villa, Priya explained that they were having brunch with the boys and leaving Casa afterward. The stick or switch would take place later in the afternoon. Deya was already dressed so she started putting on her makeup as the girls chatted about the choices they were going to make.

The notification came in that brunch was ready. As they walked out to the garden Priya stopped them all. “Girls,stop. You are not ready for this.” she giggled.

Deya peeked around her. Tables and chairs have been set out for brunch. Each of the tables has one of the boys beside it dressed in collars and cuffs for a hen party.

“Oh my word,” Marisol breathed. “I knew I like a man in collars and cuffs but I didn’t realize you don’t need the rest of the suit.” She ran on tiptoe to Graham’s table.

Deya looked over a Kassam who flexed his biceps for her bringing a smile to her face as she sauntered over. He pulled out the chair for her. “I’m just glad we didn’t have to wear the full suit and tails.” He said, “I know we look kinda ridiculous, but it’s so hot today I actually really like this outfit.”

“You look gorgeous. Any chance you could keep it?” Deya replied saucily.

Kassam raised an eyebrow at her in response, “I’ll have to check on that.” After placing her order Kassam left to put it together. He came back with plate piled high with food. “I thought I’d better get enough for both of us so we could sit and chat for a while. He poured her coffee. “So tell me how has Casa Amor been for you?”

“Well considering my situation at the Villa I would say it’s worked out well for me.” Deya smiled.

“It’s weird because we only ever saw you TV until you came here.” Kassam said thoughtfully as he took a bite of toast. “Lottie’s more chill. Marisol’s more confident, and you, you are much quieter and fitter.”

“Yea, I’m sure they only show the parts where people are pulling me into the drama.” Deya sighed. “I was honestly considering leaving the villa the night before we got here and now…I’m glad I didn’t.”

“I am too,” He replied before reaching over to pour you both a drink. Your glasses clink and one crystal clear note rings out. He pauses, mesmerized. A smile spreads across his face. “Fancy some atmosphere music?”

“That would be lovely” Deya replied.

He lightly flicks the rim of the glass, the same tone rings out. He adds a little more bubbly and tries again. “You ready?”

Deya nodded in reply. He drums a beat on the table, taps the glasses and begins to tap out a lively hypnotic rhythm.

Deya flicked one of the glasses gently matching Kassam’s rhythm. He smiled at her as they both continued to make music for several more minutes. As the last note fades the other islanders clap in appreciation.

“We are already making beautiful music together,” Kassam said happily, “I think that’s a good sign. If I get a melody in my head I need to get it out. It’s the only thing I’ve ever been passionate about. ”

“I feel the same way. We should jam some time.” Deya smiled.

Kassam’s looked at her in shock, “No one has ever offered before. In fact it’s never been suggested before.”

“Well, that needs to change.” She replied.

“It’s a date,” Kassam answered.

Their moment was interrupted by a squeal from across the terrace. It seemed Felix chose that moment to propose…that Priya take him back to the main villa. Deya had to give the guy props for trying. Priya turned him down flat. But he took it in stride even offering to let her literally pie him. At least this would be a good story for her mates a back at the main villa.

As if on cue a notification came in telling the girls to get packed up. Deya quickly went and got her stuff together. Once again probably due to the fact that they were going back the main villa the tension between Hope and Priya resurfaced. Due to the simple fact Hope had to bring it.

Deya face palmed inwardly, for christ’s sake can’t she just wait until we are back for the drama to kick off? And of course the first person she asked for an opinion was Deya.

“We should all try for the boy we want.” Deya stated quietly, “at least until people make it official. If you like Noah go after him but if someone else does they have every right to do so as well.”

Hope sighed, “I get that, even if I don’t like it.”

Deya slipped out as the other girls were still talking. The boys were waiting at the fire pit. Deya walked over to Kassam and set her suitcase and guitar down. He took her hand. “See you in a few hours?” Deya nodded with smile on her face. He gave her a quick soft kiss and took her hand.

The other girls finally walk over to the fire pit. “You’re already here?” Lottie said with a smirk.

Deya merely smiled at her.

The girls said their goodbyes. Chelsea especially made a grand exit leaving before their cars were there, which had the others chuckling at her.


	11. Stick or Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, the girls have left Casa Amor and are back in the Main Villa but who will stick and who will switch?

The day seemed to go by quickly well really that only was because Deya took a nap with Chelsea by the pool. She did have a quick chat with Priya to reassure her that it was alright to follow her heart. Then of course Marisol and Lottie had to show her the evidence of Jakub’s shenanigans. But when she finally sat down at the pool with the cute blond, Chelsea was full of serenity and her Mum’s words seemed like good ones to consider quietly. 

They woke to Hope yelling about having a text. Chelsea jumped up holding a hand out for Deya which she took gratefully. To be completely honest she adored the sometimes ditzy interior designer. She wasn’t always asking for her opinion and she was happy to have someone listen to her chatter so Deya never had to say much.

When they walked into the dressing room it was pure chaos. The smell of pineapple shandy was in the air as the girl bustled to get ready. Deya chose a cute flirty red strapless number, with gold sandals. Hope took one look at Deya’s hair in its usual space buns and shook her head. “No, babe let me do it.”

Hope grabbed a curling iron and curled Deya’s frizzy waves into submission then she starting pining up the curls. As she pinned she purposely let some stay down and recurled them. It looked as if they had fallen from the updo in the most natural way as the loose tendrils around her face framed it.

“Wow Hope,” Deya exclaimed when she turned around, “You’re amazing I can’t do that.”

“Thanks,” Hope smiled, “I had fun doing that.”

The girls made their way to the fire pit and seeing the casa guys in the main villa made it all more real. She caught Kassam’s eye and he mouthed the word “wow” at her as she gave him smile. 

Marisol picked Graham as she had stated she was going to. Priya stuck with her decision to not pick Felix. Hope and Lottie both opted to stick rather then switch. Then it was Deya’s turn in reality she had run into the same problem as Marisol. The original guys were great mates but there was no…spark.

“This choice has been easy, when you truly know what you want,” Deya looked at Kassam and smiled.  
“You don’t need to think about it. I hope my friends support me because I followed my heart and am going to recouple with someone new. The boy I want to recouple with is Kassam.”

Kassam broke into a smile and walked over to Deya “The sexy waiter outfit was the deciding factor wasn’t it?” he teased taking her hand as he leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met he wrapped his arms around her waist. “What a way to be welcomed into the Villa.”

The islanders clapped for them as they sat down. Chelsea decided to stick with Gary much to Deya’s surprise she could see the disappointment in Elijah’s face. Regardless she stuck by whatever decision Chelsea made.

Another notification came in telling the remaining casa boys that it was time to leave. The girls hugged the boys and said their goodbyes. Now they were just waiting for the original villa boys to return. Hope sat down by Deya and grabbed her hand. “I’m so nervous.”

“Everything will be okay,” Deya stated looking at both Hope and Priya. Hope was making the biggest fuss as usual but Lottie and Chelsea were in the same boat hoping that the guy they were coupled opted to stick instead of switch. She dropped Hope’s hand for a moment to reach over to each of the single girls. “No matter what happens we have each other okay?” she said quietly. They nodded at her.

Kassam nudged her, “How are you feeling about your decision?”

“I am happy with my decision.” Deya said firmly.

Relief spread across his face. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t said that. It’s you and me now, babe.”

“Carl would have told you the risk to reward ratio was too high,” Deya deadpanned causing everyone to laugh. It seemed to break some of the tension. Marisol’s phone beeped and she whipped it out immediately.

“They are coming in now,” She announced. Noah was the first back and he was alone to the relief of both Priya and Hope. However not even 2 minutes into the reunion they were bickering. Deya dropped her head on Kassam’s shoulder and sighed as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Noah introduced himself to Graham and he stopped to hug Deya, “I couldn’t be happier for you, shorty. You’re glowing.” He shook Kassam’s hand, “Nice to meet you. I’m Noah, Deya’s adopted older brother.” He walked over and sat by Priya.

Gary walked out alone and was delighted to see Chelsea hadn’t switched. After giving her a kiss on the cheek he looked around at the new guys. “Deya, you found yourself someone…good on you, Mate. You think he would want to join our squad?”

“We’ve been calling it a crew, not a squad.” Graham said.

The conversation is interrupted by Rahim’s voice calling out, “Hey Guys! I want you to meet…Shannon.”

“Hey everyone,” Shannon greeted them.

Deya gave the new girl a welcoming smile because she knew what was coming next.

“Uh who’s this?” Lottie huffed.

“My name’s Shannon.” Shannon replied turning to Lottie with a smile. “You must be Lottie. I heard all about you.”

“Babe, you haven’t heard anything yet.” Lottie said huffily. She turned to Rahim. “We weren’t a couple but we were so I’m not angry, but I am disappointed. I thought you were someone I could trust to be loyal. I thought we had the same values.”

“We do babe,” Rahim stuttered, “But I’m not going to put that above a real shot at a real relationship. It’s like Violet Man says…Sometimes being a hero mean taking a risk.”

Deya leaned into Kassam and chuckled wryly as she face palmed.

“Laying it on a bit thick isn’t he?” Kassam whispered.

“Is that what he would say if the risk meant putting someone else in danger?” Lottie shot back. She looked like she had more to say but then she shook her head and went back to her seat.

“I’m impressed that Lottie stopped there.” She murmured quietly in Kassam’s ear.

There was a shout from Bobby. He was talking so fast the Deya couldn’t make out what he was saying but he stopped short when he saw Marisol with Graham and then Kassam with Deya. “Well that’s not what I wanted to see.” He takes a breath. Kassam and Graham walked over to Bobby and shook his hand introducing themselves.

“I thought you were taller on the telly,” Kassam noted.

Bobby smiles and stands on his toes, “That better?”

“You’re funny,” Kassam said giving Bobby a grin. “You’re right Deya. He’s proper funny.”

“Who wouldn’t want to put a smile on her face?” Bobby glanced over at Deya and then back to Marisol, “Found yourself a catch. I’m happy for you, Mate.”

Deya was confused at Bobby’s demeanor. He had just been her mate. Why was he acting like she had hurt him? “Weren’t you waiting for Marisol?”

“I was waiting for…all of you.” Bobby answered. “I missed you girls.”

“There can’t be that many people left, right?” Kassam asked.

Before anyone can answer Jakub ran across the lawn. “Easy, girls!” he greeted as he stepped into the fire pit.

“You stuck,” Hope said.

“There wasn’t any fitter bird who caught my eye,” Jakub said leaning in give her an awkward kiss on the cheek as she turned her head away.

Noah coughed loudly. Deya caught his eye and nodded. Her behavior was not missed by Kassam who looked at her questioningly. “I’ll tell you later.” She quietly murmured.

Noah looked like he wanted to say something but he was interrupted by Henrik who was followed by the girl, Deya had seen in the video. Henrik walked up to Deya right away. “You found someone. I found someone. It’s great mate!”

“I’m so happy for you.” Deya said smiling at them both. Henrik pulled her into a one armed hug before shaking Kassam’s hand.

“I want you to meet Blake.” Henrik said beaming.

“Nice to meet you Blake,” Deya said.

Blake walked over and air kissed her on both cheeks. “I’m sorry we had to meet like this. I would have liked to talk you about this if I could have.”

“I’m not bothered, babe, if my mate found the one why would I be mad at that? I’m sure he told you we were a friendship couple.” Deya shrugged.

Things seemed pretty smooth until Chelsea and Marisol started comparing Deya to Blake. Then Blake’s real character came out. “Don’t compare me to Deya. I’m not one of those girls who had to try all time just to look good! That isn’t Henrik’s type either! I know Deya has been trying to hard this whole time and all I did was be myself.”

Deya felt Kassam bristle beside her but she put a hand on his arm. She chuckled looking at Henrik as she shook her head. “Good luck with that one, Mate. Come on, babe let’s go where the vibes are more welcoming.”

As they walked away she heard Henrik, “That was completely uncalled for…I don’t what your problem is but Deya is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet."

  



	12. Taking a Moment to Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam steals Deya away for just a moment...

Entering the kitchen they found Lottie, Shannon, Marisol, Graham, Chelsea and Gary. “You okay babe?” Chelsea ran over to hug Deya.

“Yea, I’m fine. I just wonder what they show that makes people think that I’m some uppity, high maintenance, nosy, busybody bitch. I’m getting kind of sick of it.” She sat down at the bar.

“I can answer that,” Shannon replied shaking her head. “They only show you when you have to mediate arguments. Even when you’re words are neutral they make it look like you are the drama magnet.”

“Ugh, I think I need a stiff drink. Every muscle in my body is tense.” Deya stated.

“I got you covered, babe.” Lottie reached behind the bar and pulled out Deya’s favorite tequila and a shot glass. She poured the shot and slid it over to Deya.

“You gonna give her some salt and lime with that?” Graham asked.

Deya chuckled at him. “I don’t need training wheels, Graham.”

She knocked back the shot and gently placed the glass on the table sliding it back to Lottie who poured her another one immediately.

“Thanks Babe,” She smiled at Lottie as she tipped back the second one.

“Wow, she’s hardcore. She could drink with sailors anytime.” Graham said admiringly.

Kassam kept his silence watching Deya as she knocked back a third shot and turned the glass over. “Thanks Lottie. I needed that.”

“You’re done?” Graham asked.

“I don’t need to get drunk, Graham I need to relax. There is a difference.” Deya explained.

“I have a few ideas,” Kassam whispered in her ear as Noah walked into the kitchen.

“And I am going to take you up on that and explain everything that happened today between leaving casa and the stick or switch. But I need to talk to Noah for moment. ” She whispered back.

“Okay I’ll be right here,” Kassam grinned.

Deya gave Noah an up-nod toward the swinging bed. Once they were seated she asked, “So what’s going on? I could cut the tension between you and Jakub with a knife?”

“He hooked up with this Emily girl the first night. He doesn’t really fancy anyone but himself.” Noah said.

“Did Emily like cats?” Deya asked.

“No, that was his next conquest Sioban.” Noah sighed. “I know Hope and I are having our issues but she doesn’t deserve to be treated so poorly. Wait, how did you know?”

“You think we aren’t going to investigate? Well at least Marisol and Lottie did, they found the evidence Jakub’s pants with a pair of black kitty pants.” Deya explained with a grin. “The best part is you just verified what we thought happened and gave us more. We didn’t want to say anything to Hope without more verification. For the record, I agree with you even if you two are done she deserves better than Jakub.”

“Thanks sis,” Noah said quietly.

“Don’t be surprised if a few things possibly kick off tomorrow.” Deya sighed. “I honestly wish Lottie and Marisol left me out of it. But that is never the way of things at the Villa, is it.”

“That’s because you are so good at bringing everyone back together.” Noah gave her a one armed hug before standing.

Deya walked back to the kitchen alone. Kassam was waiting as he promised. Deya sidled up to him with smile. “Is that offer still open?”

Kassam smiled, “of course it is.” He had refilled her water bottle and handed it to her. They walked to the hanging bed. “This does seem to be our spot.”

“Well, people only come here when they want to be private, although the cameras are still around.” Deya sighed.

“You don’t think…”He looked a bit worried.

“That would be a completely different kind of show,” Deya said chuckling.

“That’s true,” He said looking a little relieved.

“I know I’m probably going to regret asking but I have a few questions,” Kassam said slipping an arm around her shoulders. “What’s the deal with Noah?”

“When we got back the girls went snooping, it seems that Jakub wasn’t completely honest when he stated no one was better or fitter than Hope. We found evidence that said otherwise and when I saw Noah’s behavior, I knew that he knew something so we chatted and I was right.” Deya explained.

“But they aren’t even together,” Kassam looked confused.

“They aren’t but that doesn’t mean Noah doesn’t care about her. Regardless of whether they are a couple or not, Hope doesn’t deserve to be lied to and treated like that.” Deya said.

“That’s very true,” Kassam agreed studying her curiously, “Now what was that weirdness with Bobby all about?”

“I honestly don’t know. That was very odd to me as well. Bobby is a mate. I didn’t think he felt any other way toward me. If so I kinda feel bad for him because I don’t see him that way.” Deya replied.

“Well if he hadn’t said anything before today, I guess it would be weird.” Kassam said rubbing her back. “Are you okay after outburst Blake?”

Deya sighed, “Yea, I guess I just hate that the public thinks they actually know me before they’ve met me.”

“I was guilty of it too. They portray you as much more out there when in reality you are pretty chill and quiet.” He said moving behind her to knead her neck and shoulders. “You do care about your friends though and do what’s necessary, I respect that. Even though the telly shows you differently she had no reason to act so spiteful. Blake pissed me off as well.” He shifted to give her space to move. “Lie down so I can continue this.”

Deya did as he asked lying belly down on the bed as he massaged her shoulders and back. “I noticed that and I’m grateful that you wanted to defend me.” Deya replied.

He unzipped the dress to get better access. “You look breathtaking tonight.”

“Thanks babe, Hope insisted on doing my hair, she’s amazing with stuff like that.” Deya explained as his hands drifted lower easing the tension from her lower back. He leaned over to press a kiss against the back of her neck before gently sucking on the same spot effectively sending chills down her spine. She let out a soft sigh and shivered as he continued placing kisses in the same manner of her across her back and shoulders before pushing up her dress as his hands slid over her bottom.

“If I remember correctly we were interrupted this morning.” Kassam noted cheekily as he ran his fingers lightly up Deya’s inner thigh grazing her apex before trailing his fingers down the other inner thigh.

Deya turned her head to catch his gaze. “I want your hands all over me.”

At her words he pulled off his shirt. Sliding an arm under her, he flipped her over with surprising strength letting his weight drop onto her as he cupped her face kissing her deeply.

“Hey, Guys, I’ve got a text!” Lottie called out interrupting them.

Deya rolled her eyes as Kassam let out a dry chuckle. “It’s like they know.”

Kassam stood up and held out his hand to assist Deya. She turned so he could zip up her dress and she attempted to smooth it out. “You look so deliciously disheveled. I almost want to tell them to fuck off and keep you here.” Kassam said planting another kiss on her lips.


	13. The Muscular Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya knows something the other girls don't but who will listen to her...

The lights came on waking both Deya and Kassam for once. While the others were bickering about morning and seizing the day, Kassam rolled toward Deya pulling her into his arms. “Good morning beautiful.”

“Good morning yourself, Handsome.” Deya replied slipping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his neck. He smiled before releasing her and rolled out of bed.

“Join me for a swim?” He asked.

“I’d love to,” Deya replied.

She slipped out of bed and headed for the dressing room. Once dressed with minimal make-up she tried to slip out of the dressing room only to have Lottie grab her arm. “Girls war council on the terrace,” She explained as Deya looked longingly over to where Kassam stood waiting. 

Deya gave an exaggerated eye roll. Kassam chuckled lightly, “rain-check?”

“Looks like it,” She said dryly.

The ‘war council’ was nothing more than sending all the girls out to play private eye. Deya told the girls what she had found after speaking with Noah. But apparently Marisol and Lottie thought they needed more corroboration. At this point Deya was ready to tell them to stuff it and walk away. But Hope and Priya both gave her an up nod. Their unspoken gesture for let’s talk privately. After Chelsea, Marisol and Lottie left Hope, Deya, and Priya went over the evidence and the information Noah provided.

It was pretty clear that Noah still cared for Hope and even though they still had not had a proper chat. Priya told Hope that it should happen sooner rather than later. The three girls ran through the villa past where Marisol was taking to Shannon and out onto the lawn. There Chelsea was already in conversation with Blake.

“Noah,” Hope called out. He turned confusion apparent on his face as Hope flung herself into his chest. He easily caught her. The other girls gathered around curious as to what was happening.

“What’s the matter? Are you okay?” He asked rubbing her back comfortingly.

“I’m sorry. I just …I misunderstood. Something about getting with the other girls. I thought it was totally over for us. But you didn’t, I mean, it wasn’t…You didn’t deserve any of this. I’m sorry I’m not making any sense…” She stammered. “Deya was right and …” She turned to look at Deya with tears in her eyes. “I should start listening to her.”

Deya smiled, “You won’t though.”

“It’s okay I’m not going to let a little misunderstanding get between us. I’ll keep trying for us as long as you want me to. We should go talk privately,” Noah said pulling away from Hope and taking her hand. As they walked away Noah looked over his shoulder at Deya, “thanks sis.”

Deya walked over to the beanbags dropping down beside Priya. “You okay hun?”

Priya sighed, “Yea, maybe they are meant for each other. I never had a chance.” The other girls started talking amongst themselves but Deya’s focus was Priya. She knew that Priya was hurt.

Deya gave her friend a hug. “The way you explained to Hope made all the difference and that was pretty damn big of you. I couldn’t make her understand.”

“She just wasn’t hearing you at Casa,” Priya sighed, “I did though and I believed you.”

“And you weren’t the one asking my opinion,” Deya smirked wryly.

“Yea, but I agreed with you once you stated it,” Priya glanced past Deya for a moment. “I think someone else requires you attention now, but thanks babe…regardless of any of my choices you’ve always been supportive.”

Deya looked over her shoulder to see Kassam patiently waiting. “You got a minute?” He asked.

“For you? Anytime.” Deya smiled as she stood up.

They walked over to the daybeds lounging on one together to chat. “I’m not sure what happened but Hope and Noah sure are happy.” He said with a smirk.

“I may have told Hope about Jakub’s shenanigans while she was gone.” Deya admitted, “The producers sure did a good job of making her think Noah was referring to himself in that video. I just knew it wasn’t true. Noah liked Priya but he wasn’t sure of having a relationship with her and wouldn’t take that step until he was sure. Granted that caused part of his problem but with that attitude I find it hard to believe that he would run off and shag new girls.”

“You’re a good judge of character, that’s why you knew.” Kassam brushed a tendril of hair back behind her ear.

“I picked you didn’t I,” She deadpanned.

“Ha, ha,” he replied pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Graham’s voice rang out over the Villa, “I’ve got a text!”

Kassam pulled away as Deya did a Jessica Jones sized eye roll. He chuckled at her. “I think you may be onto to something with your theory.”

Hand in hand they walked over to Graham. He cleared his throat. “Islanders, the public have been voting for their favourite couples. Tonight you will find out who’s safe and who’s at risk of getting dumped. For some of you this could be your last night in the Villa. So dress to impress.”

Deya gave Kassam’s hand a squeeze. Of course anyone would want to stay and win but part of her really didn’t care if they went home she felt like she won anyway just by meeting him. She wasn’t sure how he felt about it though and as they walked to the Villa she realized that they had said nothing as he left her at the dressing room door.


	14. Public's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The least popular couples will be leaving the island. Are Deya and Kassam at risk?

Blake stared her down as she walked into the dressing room. Deya stepped over to her cubby and pulled at a sheer white skirt with matching top out before pairing it with white double ankle strap sandals. She touched up her gloss as Priya came over grinning with 3 fragrances for her to try. She chose the spiciest one as always. Deya opted to leave her long wavy hair down pulling the crown into a loose topsy tail and covering the gum band with gold barrette.

Deya happy with her look glanced around the dressing room to see the others still busy adding makeup or doing their hair. “You want some help babe?” Deya asked Priya whose hand was shaking slightly as she attempted to apply her liner.

“You have time, babes?” Priya asked hopefully.

“I’m done, hun,” Deya said pulling a chair over and taking a seat as Priya handed her the liner. “Hey it’s okay no matter what happens tonight you can be proud you were always true to yourself.”

“That’s right,” Hope said kindly. Priya looked a Hope with surprise. “Look, I may not like the fact you went after Noah but I respect that you followed your heart.” 

“Would you be as forgiving if she succeeded?” Blake asked venomously.

Deya shook her head wryly. Blake was trying to make friends for sure. Priya smirked, “Why Blake you gonna take your shot now?”

“You probably should have tried when we were still gone,” Lottie chimed in.

“Let her try,” Hope shrugged, “after everything Noah and I’ve been through I doubt at this point she would amount to more than a minor disturbance, she has nothing on Priya. Priya’s the ultimate weather girl.” She grinned at Priya whose smirk got wider.

Deya glanced around the room at the girls. Marisol looked amused as did Shannon. Chelsea was shaking her head at Blake. Lottie was ready to unsheathe her claws and rip Blake a new ass. Hope and Priya were geared to swoop in for the kill.

Deya chuckled, gathering Priya and Hope into a hug. “I love you guys.” Marisol, Chelsea and Lottie joined into their group hug. “You guys ready for this?”

Hope nodded, “Yea, let’s go do it.”

They walked out to the fire pit to find the boys in a deep discussion about adventure golf. Deya sat down by Kassam linking her hand with his. “You look beautiful.” He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. “You nervous?”

“No,” She stated.

“You’re braver than I am because I’m nervous,” He said quietly.

“I’m not nervous because no matter what happens, I want to be with you. It doesn’t matter to me where that is.” She said simply.

Kassam looked shocked at her admission and then his face broke into a smile. “I didn’t expect that but I feel the same and now I’m not nervous either.”

The texts start coming in and the couples up for elimination ended up being Noah and Priya, Blake and Henrik , and finally, Hope and Jakub. There was a long silence as they waited for more notifications soon everyone started talking. Ignoring the others Kassam turned to Deya, “if you could only save 1 who would it be?

“I’m not even sure I can answer that.” She replied softly.

“Well I’m sure you wouldn’t mind Blake leaving.” He teased.

“You may be right about that.” Deya sighed, “She was trying to start drama in the dressing room but the girls quickly put her in her place.”

Kassam shook his head, “perhaps in this case the public is right. There would be way less drama with Hope and Noah gone.”

“I don’t think they would have a show if Noah and Hope left. Hope wouldn’t be around to pull me into middle of it,” she deadpanned.

Kassam face-palmed and chuckled quietly, “of course.”

“Hey guys,” Bobby shouted over the din, “Shut up and listen to this. Bobby and Lottie, the fate of the vulnerable Islanders is now in your hands. You must couple up with one of the vulnerable Islander standing in front of you. The remaining four islanders will be dumped.”

Lottie’s face blanked. Everyone looked at each other. Lottie’s phone beeped. She looked over at Deya, “What do I do? I don’t have any history with any of those boys.”

“Pick someone who is good for the villa then,” Deya kindly she leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Gary will still be here.”

Lottie smiled at her and stood up making a short and sweet speech as she picked Noah. Noah stepped over to Lottie graciously giving her kiss on the cheek.

Bobby’s phone went off and he glanced over at Deya giving her smile as he stood up. He made really sweet speech mentioning all the girls but ultimately chose Hope to keep her and Noah together.

Then the last notification was heard. Priya’s hands shook as she read it.

Kassam have Deya a quick hug, “Go help her pack. I’ll meet you at the door.”

When they got to the dressing room Blake was already there throwing her things into her suitcase before she stomped out. Priya’s leaving was bittersweet for all of them they hung out in the dressing room with a bottle of champagne that Lottie had nicked from the kitchen. The time had finally come and they walked with Priya to the door, Henrik was waiting for them as well but Blake was nowhere to be seen.

Deya slipped her hand in Kassam’s “Where’s Blake? Where’s Jakub?”

“It was pretty ugly,” Kassam whispered in her ear. “Blake pied Henrik and stomped off with Jakub. I think he was just a way into the villa for her.”

“I feel bad for him.” Deya sighed, “He didn’t deserve that.”

There were hugs all around as Henrik and Priya said their goodbyes before linking hands and walking off into the night.


	15. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya can't sleep when there is music to be played and a guitar waiting for her.

Deya woke early. She looked over at Kassam who was sleeping soundly beside her. She contemplated waking him but ultimately decided to let him sleep. She slipped out of bed and quickly dressed grabbing her guitar before heading to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, then heading to her final destination which was the swinging bed.

She strummed the guitar between sips of coffee. This song was one she hadn’t gotten quite right but it was coming together. She started again working through the song as she hummed the words. She didn’t have music for this song so she was playing by ear.

Time flew as she practiced and before she knew it she was interrupted by Kassam standing in front of her holding a cup of coffee.

“Good Morning,” He smiled leaning over to kiss her cheek.

She gratefully took the cup and sipped at it before returning her hands to the guitar.

“What are you working on?” He asked curiously.

“A song I heard by a now deceased American singer/songwriter,” Deya explained, “his name was Jim Croce.”

“Can I hear it?” Kassam smiled.

Deya started playing the intro then added the words,

“If I could save time in a bottle

The first thing that I'd like to do

Is to save every day till eternity passes away

Just to spend them with you”

“If I could make days last forever

If words could make wishes come true

I'd save every day like a treasure and then

Again, I would spend them with you”

“But there never seems to be enough time

To do the things you want to do, once you find them

I've looked around enough to know

That you're the one I want to go through time with”

“If I had a box just for wishes

And dreams that had never come true

The box would be empty, except for the memory of how

They were answered by you”

“But there never seems to be enough time

To do the things you want to do, once you find them

I've looked around enough to know

That you're the one I want to go through time with”

As the last note of outro finished, Kassam looked at her. “That’s actually really deep.”

Deya nodded, “One of the most interesting things is that song was written not long before Jim Croce was killed in a plane crash.”

“Wow,” Kassam said, sitting beside her, “Was it coincidence or did he know something?”

Deya shrugged, “I don’t know but it’s a good song and it gives you something to think about. This place can really do your head in but I think music like this can help put things into perspective. How do you want to spend your time?”

“I know right now I’d like to get some breakfast with a sexy redhead.” Kassam grinned. He reached out for Deya’s hand.

“Sure,” Deya shifted the guitar to her back as she took his hand.


	16. Mr. and Mrs. the Mature Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya has some fun with the islanders and Kassam gets pissed.

Somehow Deya and Kassam won Mr. and Mrs. After they shared their winnings with the other islanders Graham suggested they play a more mature version of the game. That is how they found out Shannon had sex on a pool table, Bobby once broke up with someone over text, Hope and Noah had sex in one of the cupboards in the villa, everyone had sex in a club. Deya’s amusement was apparent as Chelsea explained she had sex right next to the 7 dwarves at Blackpool and finally Gary had made up his own sex position called the Helicopter that all the islanders in fits of laughter while poor Chelsea was horrified. 

Once they seemed to settle lazily into the beanbags, Gary asked, “Deya you mind giving us some music?”

“Sure, one sec,” She walked over to the daybeds where she had stashed her guitar during the games and walked back over to her beanbag. She started strumming Hotel California as the islanders sang along. Then Hope requested, Bryan Adams ‘summer of ‘69’’, followed by Marisol, asking for Wonderwall. Noah then made a request for ‘with or without you.’ By the time she was finished playing all the requests the shadows were long and the sky streaked pink as everyone headed to the villa to dress for the evening.

It was a long evening and Deya sat in the kitchen with a shot in front of her. After the whole Judge Bobby drama, she was tired and angry. She ended up defending Marisol in a stupid fake trial about bruised fruit. Then Chelsea blatantly was flirting with Kassam as she ‘prosecuted’ him about the hair in the drain. Everyone sheds it why was it even an issue? The final straw was Lottie’s bullshit, flinging pants around and accusing Deya of getting it on in her bed. That was the point Deya decided she had enough and walked away.

* * *

Seeing how hurt Deya was Kassam had stood up and politely told them to fucker off. He knew what Deya’s pants looked like and he knew the pair that Lottie was waving about weren’t Deya’s. By the time Judge Bobby had made his ruling Deya was long gone. Kassam had grabbed the pants from Lottie and dropped them into the fire pit shocking the rest of the islanders into silence before he stalked off looking for Deya.

It was bad enough Deya had to run around putting out all the fires. Their time had been interrupted over and over again. Between notifications and making everyone else feel better it was a bit of shit show. He almost wished they could go back to Casa at least they had time for each other there. Kassam was surprised when Noah called out to him. “Hey Kassam.”

Noah had been strangely silent during the whole affair as had the other guys. Kassam didn’t think anything of it because Lottie had been certain they were Deya’s pants. “I think she’s in the kitchen,” Noah offered falling into step with him.

“I know whose pants those were.” Noah said quietly, “they weren’t Deya’s. They belonged to Emily.”

“I know that. After all I would hope that I know what my girlfriend’s pants look like. Those aren’t her style at all.” Kassam said quietly. “And I know that Deya is loyal as hell. I also know that she is really hurt now.”

Noah nodded, “That’s why I’m coming with you. Wait…did you say girlfriend? Have you made it official?”

Kassam sighed realizing in his anger he had let his feelings slip. “I haven’t yet. But I’m going to. ”

“Deya will be over the moon,” Noah smiled, “I’ve not seen her happy like she is with you. It’s like she sparkles when she’s around you.”

Kassam said nothing more as they walked into the kitchen. He saw Deya sitting there with a bottle of tequila and shot glass. Hearing their footsteps she quickly wiped her eyes not wanting anyone to see her crying. Kassam walked over to Deya wrapping his arms around her. “Hey, you okay?” She seemed shocked he was there for a second.

“You…” She leaned over and kissed him gently, “Thank you.”

Noah walked to the other side of the counter and grabbed two more shot glasses. “We’ll join you.”

He poured them each a shot raising his glass he said, “Here’s to getting out of here without losing our minds.”

They all clinked glasses and drank. Both Noah and Kassam grimaced at the taste of the tequila while Deya giggled at them.

“And you like this stuff?” Kassam finally asked.

“I do,” Deya teased. “I hate that whisky stuff though it’s so sweet. I would be making the same face if we were drinking that.”

“Perhaps we could do with some training wheels,” Noah said slicing up a lemon and pulling out the salt shaker.

Hope walked into the kitchen, “Whatcha doing?”

“Having a few shots you want one?” Noah asked.

“I’m in,” Hope grinned. “But I want training wheels too.”

“I have a fun idea,” Deya looked at Kassam mischievously. She grabbed her water bottle and flipped it letting some water drip on to her neck. Then taking the salt shaker, she tilted her head shaking salt onto her neck. She took his shot glass and carefully placed it in her cleavage leaving enough of the glass sticking out so he could grab it with his mouth before picking up the piece of lemon and placing it rind side between her lips.

Hope grinned, “That does look like fun.” She quickly copied Deya’s actions.

“So what you guys need to do is this lick the salt, take the shot and then go for the lemon.” Deya explained.

“Body shots,” Noah smirked looking at Hope.

“We’ll let the guys take theirs first and then we’ll take ours.” Hope said. 

Noah didn’t hesitate he leaned in and licked up the side of Hope’s neck. Kassam looked at Deya thoughtfully for a second before giving her a roguish smirk. She raised her eyebrow in challenge. He leaned over just grazing her neck lightly before running his tongue up her neck and gently sucking his way over it when he reached her ear he whispered. “Had to make sure I got it all.” He felt her sigh softly. As he continued to graze his lips back down over her neck and collarbone until he reached the shot glass. He tilted his head back knocking back the shot dropping it into his hand to set it on the table before his lips closed over hers. She could taste the lemon, tequila, and salt he had just taken as she gave in to his unspoken request.

When he finally pulled away from her, both Noah and Hope were staring. “That was fucking hot.” Hope breathed.

“No kidding,” Noah agreed.

Kassam sat on the stool beside Deya as she reached over to grab her shot nodded to Hope. Hope grabbed the salt and lemon. She had Noah put the salt on his chest and hold the lemon in his mouth before making him lie on one of the benches balancing the shot glass on his toned abs. Deya giggled as Noah tried not to laugh as Hope’s lips hit his ticklish stomach.

“Okay you’re turn babe,” Hope teased.

Deya pulled off her shoes, “I guess since I’m not using training wheels I should wow you with something a little different.” She walked over to Kassam sitting on the stool and spread his knees. “Babe, you need to sit very still and not move I do not want to miscalculate.”

He nodded not understanding what she was doing but fully understanding that he did not want to move. She glanced over at Hope and Noah who both were looking intrigued. She stepped back and bent forward to go into an elegant handstand. She dropped her feet arching her back as she walked over to Kassam on her hands. She carefully placed one foot between his legs and wrapped the other around both Kassam and the chair slipping her foot around one of the rungs. She quickly wrapped her other leg around and gracefully pulled herself to a sitting position on his lap before taking the shot from him and knocking it back.

“Not nearly as sexy as Kassam,” Noah said, “But still damn impressive.”

“Just letting him know what he has to work with,” Deya teased.

Hope giggled, “That was pretty cool.”

“I knew you could do a back flip but that took way more control and strength.” Noah noted.

“Wait…how did you know she could do that?” Hope asked.

“During the Mr. Love Island I asked for her help. She explained that a talent didn’t have to be huge and showed me she could do a backflip. It gave me the idea to braid hair for it.” Noah explained.

“Actually he didn’t believe me,” Deya bantered, “so I had to do it prove it to him. I’ll still teach you if you want to learn.”

Noah grinned at her taking Hope’s hand. “I do, but for tonight we’ll leave you to it.”


	17. Shake-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New girls disrupt the bit of stability that had finally come to the villa...

The morning had been pretty peaceful and fun until …Elisa and Jo showed up to shake everyone up. They had barely just settled from the events of the couple elimination before the producers saw fit to throw something more at them. Deya didn’t have anything against the girls personally it was just the last thing she wanted to deal with was more drama. And she had a terrible feeling it was incoming.

First of course the girls had to have dates and of course Elisa picked Kassam and Noah, and Jo picked Rahim and Gary.

By the time the 6 had returned from their dates, Hope was wound up so tight that if she had been a cello string it would have snapped. Deya sat beside Kassam and asked “So how was your date?”

“Would have been better if it was you,” He replied, “I know I was on date with Elisa but I never met anyone like Jo.”

“Yea, she’s hot,” Deya said quietly. Kassam continued on for the next twenty minutes about the two new girls with Deya barely listening. The last thing she wanted to hear was how great he thought the new girls were. Shannon stood up and took a few steps toward the kitchen before catching Deya’s gaze and nodding toward the kitchen.

Deya grabbed her water bottle taking the last sip out of it before standing. “I’m going to get a refill.” She walked off in the same direction as Shannon. “What’s up babes?”

“You want to know what happened on Kassam’s date and I want to know what happened on Rahim’s date.” She stated.

“I knew you were lying earlier,” Deya smirked, “You have a tell.”

Shannon sighed, “Okay, I am worried, Rahim’s too chatty, I don’t trust it. I want you to go talk to him and find out what happened.”

“And you’ll talk to Kassam.” Deya replied.

“Yea we switch and meet back here,” Shannon said.

Deya nodded as she walked off. She found Rahim sitting by himself on the beanbags and took a seat. It took sometime but he finally told her that Jo had kissed him on their date. Deya knew Rahim well enough to know that spunky blond had made an impression on him. He was struggling with a decision on a deeper level. The best advice she could give him was to tell Shannon immediately before it got around. She admitted to Rahim that Shannon had suspicions and promised that if Rahim went to speak to her she would say nothing. After all it didn’t concern her and quite frankly she didn’t want to be in the middle of #rajoshgate.

Deya was true to her word but as luck would have it Elisa had seen the kiss and told Chelsea who told the girl group and then…the shit kicked off. Elisa was pissed at Chelsea and of course Shannon was pissed at Jo. Then when Jo lied about it Elisa and Jo started fighting as well. It was a fucking mess. After the confrontation in the kitchen Deya slipped away. She was done with it.

She slipped over to the pool and pulled off her shoes letting her feet dangle in the cool water. Hearing footsteps she turned hoping to see Kassam but it was Bobby. “I was only trying to help.” He muttered.

“I know it’s not your fault they are caught up in their fight. There is no reasoning with them right now.” Deya said patting his shoulder.

“You’re right,” he sighed, “it’s just harder in here. When things start to fall apart I feel like I need to fix it.”

He gently kicked some water at her. Deya smirked cupping some water and sent a wave at him. He chuckled as she pretty much soaked him. He dropped into the pool and grabbed her legs dragging her in. Deya broke back to the surface laughing as they both pulled themselves out of the pool. “Well that’s one way to break someone out of their misery.” Bobby grinned. “Thanks Deya.”

“No problem it helped me too.” She replied.

“Well now I don’t feel so bad about soaking you in that dress,” He said before yawning. “I suppose we should get some sleep.”


	18. Girls Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever thought this was a good idea....should be...(you finish the thought for me)

Deya woke to the sound of a phone notification. She heard 6 others go off as well before she slid out of bed. She had to wonder if the producers had lost their fucking minds sending them on a girl’s day trip after the events of the previous night. Deya didn’t want to be on the same planet with them right now much less go on a trip with them. There was not going to be enough alcohol ever to deal with this.

She heard the girls get up and head to the dressing room before she slid from the bed inadvertently waking Kassam. “What’s going on?”

“Girls day trip babe, go back to sleep.” Deya explained. He dropped his head back on the pillow and within two seconds she heard a soft snore. “Cute and obedient too.” She chuckled quietly to herself as she headed toward the dressing room stopping wake Jo. It took Deya having to jump on the bed to get Jo moving.

As she walked into the dressing room she went to her cubby to grab bathing suit before sitting down in front of her make-up case. “Where’s Jo?” Lottie asked, “Is she not coming?”

“She’s still asleep.” Elisa said with an evil smirk. “Look at you Deya. Rocking that outfit like you just come off the catwalk.” She snaps her fingers, “I love it hun. You look amazing.”

“Aw thanks Elisa,” Deya replied politely before adding. “I woke up Jo. She’s coming.”

“I wish you would have just left her!” Elisa pouted, “It would have been funny.”

“That would have been mean,” Lottie replied.

“But she’s the one who…” Elisa started.

“I’m not that kind of person,” Deya said quietly.

“I’m up. I’m here.” Jo burst into the dressing room. She blinked sleepily as she opened her cosmetics case pulling a bottle out before putting it back. “I’m not a morning person. I almost put makeup remover on my hair.”

“Funny the weird things that happen when you don’t stop and think,” Shannon sneered.

“Or when people make up weird things,” Jo shot back.

Deya quietly closed her makeup case and walked out of the dressing room. She was tired of this already and the day hadn’t even started. In addition to the fact she hadn’t had a proper discussion with Kassam since his date with Elisa, she had no idea where his head was.

As they got into the jeep Deya threw in her earbuds and studied the scenery so she wouldn’t have to talk to anyone. She really just wanted to breathe and be left alone. The cabana by the sea was beautiful and it seemed a bloody damn shame that it was a total of six minutes before the bickering started. 

Deya looked at the bottle of tequila and back at the sangria before just taking the bottle of tequila with her as she walked off to the opposite side of the pool. She was able to listen to a total of three songs before Hope gave her a beseeching look. She sighed and took a swig of neat tequila before pulling an earbud out and walking back over to the girls who had started giving each other manicures. “Come on Deya let me do your nails,” Hope said giving her a smile as she slid over to share her lounger with Deya. 

“Sure,” Deya replied, “We can do each other’s.”

With Chelsea’s chatter about picking Spice Girls a least they weren’t fighting too much. Hope looked at Deya concerned, “You alright babe?” she asked quietly.

“No,” Deya whispered, “But I will be if they could just stop, I need time to figure out my own issues.”

Hope nodded with sigh as Chelsea said Shannon was Posh Spice trying to get her stay with them. “Wait, how is Shannon Posh? I’m obviously Posh Spice.” Deya face palmed as she chuckled silently.

“Even you Hope?” Lottie asked.

“I’m just saying if we’re gonna do it. We might as well do it right.” Hope replied with a smirk.

Lottie shook her head and headed to the bar with Shannon. As Hope and Chelsea decided on the rest of the Spice Girls, Jo was happy to be Sporty Spice. Lottie was Scary Spice, and they decided Deya was Ginger Spice because of her hair. At that point Elisa stood up and announced, “I’m going to the bar. Deya come with me.” She put her hand on her hip impatiently.

Deya looked at Elisa like she had lost her mind before politely saying, “Perhaps another time, I’d like to stay by the pool for now. Sorry.”

A look of surprise flit across Elisa’s face before she quickly recovered, “No worries, Marisol you want to come with me?”

“I’ll come for a bit,” Marisol said looking as if she was a deer in headlights, “Join us soon, Deya.”

Deya smiled, “Sure.” She stuck around long enough to sing Stop with the others before heading to the bar.

“Hey, Deya you want some sangria?” Marisol asked holding out the pitcher.

“I’m covered thanks,” Deya answered taking another swig of tequila. She listened totally uninterested in Elisa’s life as an influencer as she popped an earbud in her ear to listen to music. When asked she went with the standard makeup video answer. She just wasn’t into all that mess. She understood that Lottie and Elisa would have a lot in common as Lottie was an actual make-up artist. But she really had nothing to add to the conversation so she didn’t.

When Shannon started talking about how competitive her industry, Deya nodded in understanding as First chair in a well-known orchestra there was always someone trying to take her position. Taking a month off was a big deal especially since she was unable to bring her cello with her. She was worried about doing so because practice was a daily thing. Normally even when she was not working she practiced for several hours a day.

Then the conversation turned to Shannon talking about Rahim and Jo. Deya ignored the conversation but as Jo, Hope, and Chelsea made their way to the bar. They heard Shannon. Jo and Shannon jumped right back into it then causing Elisa to go at Chelsea again. Deya rolled her eyes looking at Hope who was face-palming as she desperately tried to announce the spice girls. Lottie opened the Bombay mix offering some to everyone who ignored it.

Marisol looked like she was at a loss of what to do with these fighting girls when finally Hope yelled over them. “Hey!” she lowered her voice “Things are getting a bit tense here let’s calm down and talk out our issues like adults.”

“Okay, Miss Hope.” Elisa smirked. “I feel like we are in detention.”

Deya ignored Elisa as Hope tried to calm everyone down. Then Chelsea held up the almost empty pitcher of sangria, “We’re kind of like this pitcher of sangria all the different fruits are what make it so good.”

“What a lovely thought,” Hope said smiling.

“Is it?” Lottie asked.

Deya gave Lottie a nod. “Yes, it is what a sweet thing to say Chelsea. I love the thought of that.”

Then Chelsea went off on tangent about putting the saying on a pub bathroom wall before deciding that they needed to be assigned fruits. Deya took another swig of tequila amused as Chelsea continued by holding her fingers up to create frame as she thought about it. “Deya, in the sangria of the villa, you are the wine. You are always surrounding us, grounding us and without you we’d just be some fruit lying around the kitchen attracting flies.”

Deya tried not to smirk as Elisa yelled, “I don’t attract flies, Chelsea.”

Lottie leaned over to Deya, “Are we seriously assigning fruit now?”

“It’s better than listening to everyone fight.” Deya whispered.

“Point taken.” Lottie said quietly.

“Seriously though Deya, you are amazing,” Chelsea stepped over to hug Deya.

“Is this really what we should be doing with our time right now?” Shannon asked with annoyance.

“Soz, Shannon, I didn’t realize we were on schedule.” Chelsea said curtly.

Finally for a several long minutes everyone was quiet listening to the waves against the surf. It was amazing. Deya pulled her other earbud out to enjoy the silence and rolled her shoulders .Too soon Hope broke the silence, “Yeah girls I know this is a bit awkward but I do think we should clear the air so we can enjoy the day.”

“Damn,” Deya muttered to no one in particular. In less than fifteen seconds Jo and Shannon were at it again. Hope once again took the lead. Deya realized quickly that nothing was going to be resolved without her supporting Hope. She reluctantly jumped in to get the girls talking in an orderly manner.

Of course no one would actually apologize even after everyone had explained and aired their grievances. Hope was trying to be as positive as she could even when no one wanted to apologize. Deya had to jump in again when Elisa tried to accuse Hope of being condescending. Even Marisol started to jump on Elisa’s bandwagon about Hope which had Deya raising her eyebrows at her. Hope had nothing to do with fighting she was just trying to end it as was Deya. Marisol had done nothing to facilitate the process and in fact her giggling with Elisa’s little comments weren’t in the least bit helpful.

When Elisa wasn’t able to turn the girls against Hope she went after Deya. “Everyone knows Deya is just a people pleaser. Everyone knows it!”

Hope bristled. “At least she cares about the people here unlike you.”

Then Lottie and Marisol argued which came to an end quickly as Elisa stood up rudely as though she was going to leave…causing a chain reaction. Jo and Shannon started going back and forth. Lottie threw up her hands and dug into the bombay mix as Marisol poured herself more sangria. Elisa turned around looked at Deya challengingly. “Thank goodness Deya is here to keep us all civil, eh, ladies?”

Deya narrowed her eyes as she started clapping slowly. Once everyone quieted she said softly “Okay girls, listen up.”

“Oh, Deya wants attention? What a surprise.” Elisa snorted.

“Shh!” Hope chided.

“It’s important to me that we are all friends in here.” Deya stated keeping her voice low.

“I think you’ve definitely shown that through how you’ve treated people, even those who haven’t been so nice to you.” Hope said looking at Elisa.

“I…guess you have,” Elisa admitted.

Deya held up her hand and everyone quieted again. “But we need to acknowledge that sometimes, we can’t all have what we want without stepping each other’s toes. We need to try our hardest not to let that affect how we treat each other.”

Chelsea began to clap, “Babes, that was beautiful.” Hope seeing that Deya wasn’t finished placed her hands over Chelsea’s.”

“We all want to find love and we don’t want to hurt anyone along the way,” Deya continued.

“Or be hurt ourselves,” Lottie added.

Deya smiled at her and nodded. “Totally. From here on out, let’s try to be as honest and supportive with each other as we can.”

“That’s actually a good rule of thumb, Deya,” Marisol said patting Deya's shoulder.

“For some reason, I actually feel better that Deya said that.” Elisa said a smile crossing her features. “Look I’m sorry I came at you like that. Now I understand why the others think highly of you.”

Deya smiled and held an arm out to the much taller girl. Elisa looked at her in surprise but stepped forward to hug Deya. “Apology accepted.”

“I feel better too,” Jo agreed giving Deya’s shoulder a squeeze before turning to Shannon. “I’m sorry Shannon. I should have talked things over with you.”

“I’m sorry too,” Shannon replied, “I know I’m not very approachable when I’m upset.”

They hug.

“I’m sorry I should have talked two you first.” Elisa admitted as she joined Jo and Shannon in their hug. “I’m the real gossip sneezer.”

“No, it’s me babes,” Chelsea said throwing herself into their hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Deya walked away and sat back down placing the earbuds back in her ears.


	19. Dinner for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya and Kassam make dinner for the other Islanders.

No sooner did the girls get back from their day out when Deya received two texts. As the rest of the islanders hung out and talked about their day. Deya trudged into the dressing room to change before she headed down to the kitchen. She fell into the one of the dressing room chairs absolutely exhausted from their ‘day out.’ Dropping her head into her hands, she sat enjoying the silence.

She didn’t know how long she sat there but it must have been too long for Kassam because the next thing she knew he was knocking on the dressing room door.

“Hey,” He looked at her worriedly, “You okay? I brought you a cuppa.”

Deya gave him weak smile. “Thanks. I’m sorry, yesterday and today are doing my head in.”

“Hope and Lottie filled us in on details.” Kassam smiled, “so how was today for you?”

“Do you want me to be honest or be nice?” She asked.

“Honest,” He picked with a smirk.

“It was a fucking nightmare.” She replied with a mirthless chuckle. “Jo, Shannon, Elisa and Chelsea were fighting most of the day. At least here you could get away from it …the cabana was beautiful and it was a shame really to be there listening to everyone bicker.”

“Hope and Lottie said you managed to bring everyone together.” He said looking at her quizzically.

“I facilitated Hope and when that didn’t work, because Elisa wanted to act like child and pick more fights. I had to step in and took on the brunt of her attack myself. In the end I think even she was happy.”

Deya walked over to her cubby and pulled out an outfit without bothering to even look. Standing behind the wide cubby door she quickly changed not worrying about Kassam possibly seeing anything. She sat down again behind her makeup case. “So you think that #Rajoshgate is over?”

“I certainly hope so,” Deya replied as she tamed her tresses into a French braid before rolling the ends under neatly into her hair then securing it with a couple pins. She pulled her mascara out and quickly applied it before grabbing a lip gloss. “I don’t think I handle doing that again.” She quickly put gloss on and pocketed it in her jumpsuit before turning to him. “You ready?” She picked up the tea he brought and took the last sip.

“I can’t believe you are ready, already.” He said looking surprised.

“You thought I was more …high maintenance?” She asked as they walked to the kitchen.

Kassam shrugged. “I guess???”

Deya smiled at him. “I’m usually ready before the others. I just wait for them.”

He took her hand to stop her. “That’s just like you.” He leaned over to brush his lips against hers before pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. Deya wrapped her hands around his neck, taking a moment with him before she pulled away. “You taste like chocolate oranges, it was salted caramel before. The more I find out about you the more I want to learn.”

“I like a tasty gloss. But it’s good the switch it up every now and then.” She smiled. “We should probably start dinner,” They walked into the kitchen to find it completely stocked.

“What should we make?” Kassam asked. “I already know what a great cook you are, so I will be your sous chef.”

“I think pasta dish would be easiest to complete for this many people alfredo is usually a hit.” Deya replied eyeing up the linguine she took a pinch of the grated cheese tasting it. “They got good one,” Deya grinned, “no cream needed in this recipe.”

“Doesn’t it take cream though?” Kassam asked curiously.

“I promise you it won’t need it.” Deya replied, “We just need to be sure to save the pasta water. Traditional Roman-style alfredo sauce doesn’t use cream. ”

“I defer to your judgement as head chef.” He smirked. “What do you need me to do?”

“Can you chop some of those tomatoes and herbs?” Deya asked pointing to the cutting board.

Kassam did the chopping as Deya pulled a chair over to raise herself a bit higher and dropped a 2 palmfuls of salt into the boiling pot. “Wow babe that’s a lot of salt.”

“We are making a lot of pasta enough for 14 people. The salted water is the only thing we can really use to season the pasta as it’s absorbed into it,” Deya explained as she stirred the large pot, “you can make the greatest sauce ever but if you put it with bland pasta…it just isn’t as good.”

Deya set up a huge bowl on the counter next to Kassam and started cutting butter into cubes. She then added the parmigiano-reggiano. Then she prepared two more dishes one with more butter cubes and the other with cheese.

“I think the pasta is about ready,” Kassam called from the stove.

Deya stepped over with a fork and tested it. “Perfect we need to save the water she grabbed another large bowl and then a colander. She gracefully moved around Kassam to collect a pitcher for the water.

“Let’s do this,” She smiled handing him some mitts.

Kassam carefully poured some of the water out and Deya collected it soon the pasta was in the colander. She placed the pasta and starchy water beside her bowls of cheese and butter. “Watch this,” she grinned at Kassam.

Taking a portion of pasta she added it to the bowl. She threw in a dash of the starchy pasta water and flipped and stirred until the butter and cheese melted, and emulsified creating a creamy sauce. She took a clean fork and flipped a noodle around it before handing it to him.

Kassam took the fork from her and tasted. His eyes widened in surprise. “That is really good. It’s hard to believe that butter and cheese and water could be so creamy. You are amazing in the kitchen.”

Deya sighed with relief and gave him a smile. “I need to move fast now so you need to set up the plates put a portion of pasta on each plate and garnish with the herbs and tomatoes.” They worked quietly in tandem until all 14 plates were done and enclosed with silver cloches. They loaded the dishes onto the stainless steel bussing carts.

Kassam reached over touching Deya’s shoulder, “How do you feel about us cooking together?”

“I think it went very well,” Deya said giving him gentle smile. “It’s stressful having to make a meal like this and we got along well and there was no fighting so I think that’s a good sign.”

“I agree that it’s good sign of us as a couple. We work together well.” Kassam said pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s get these out there.”

The rolled the food over to the table set up on the lawn. “Wow that looks amazing,” Chelsea bounced out of her chair, “Let me help you.”

“This looks fancy,” Gary noted looking at the carts.

“Wow thanks so much,” Rahim said looking impressed already.

“How do you know what it is?” Shannon asked.

Hope looked over at the carts and back at Deya, “this must have been a lot of work.”

Deya gave her friend a smile as she slid the plate in front of her as she whispered, “Not nearly as hard as this afternoon.”

Hope chuckled silently as Deya moved on to help with the rest of the plates.

“So what are we having?” Bobby asked.

“Linguine with Roman-style alfredo sauce.” Deya answered softly.

Bobby raised his eyebrows in surprise. “An alfredo cream sauce would have been less work.”

“I’ve never had it before but I was impressed,” Kassam admitted. “Deya’s attention to detail was remarkable.”

“That sound gorgeous,” Chelsea gushed.

“I love some hearty carbs.” Graham replied.

Bobby rose to his feet,” I would like to propose a toast to Deya and Kassam our culinary hosts for the evening. Kassam you’re a lucky guy. Deya, you can do better.”

Deya rolled her eyes at Bobby as she shook her head chuckling in amusement. “Thanks Bobby.”

Deya and Kassam sat down beside each other. Forks and knives clinked quietly as they begin to eat.

“This is the first time I’ve ever had alfredo without cream and I have to say I don’t miss it.” Graham admitted.

“It takes skill to make this type of sauce and this many plates come out the same is amazing.” Bobby said giving the couple an appraising look.

“It’s really nice!” Marisol added. “One you must cook often.”

“Deya,” Hope and Kassam replied simultaneously.

“I grew up cooking most of the family meals. My parents were busy working.” Deya explained.

“You did more than that,” Bobby said looking at her quizzically.

“She told me she got bored making the usual dinners and wanted to learn how to cook other things.” Kassam offered, “She makes amazing crepes.”

“Kassam was the perfect sous chef.” Deya reached over to touch his arm.

“Deya is amazing, this is delicious,” Chelsea said as she took a large bite.

“I was wondering how those power dynamics would work.” Marisol mused curiously. “I’d learn a lot about a couple if I watched them in the kitchen.” She studies her plate for a moment. “Did you bond?”

Deya looked over at Kassam. “I think it brought us closer together. It was a bit stressful having to cook for all of you but I think it went really well.”

Kassam took Deya’s hand. “Deya and I were just chatting before about it being a positive sign we got on so well. Which is why I think it’s the perfect time… Will you be my girlfriend?”

Deya set her fork down and paused. “I have one condition…” Everyone seemed to hold their breath waiting for her to speak. “Only if you are my boyfriend.”

Everyone whooped and hollered in congratulations. 

Kassam grinned wrapping an arm around her leaning to her ear to be heard over the din. “You melt…you had me worried for minute there.”

Deya turned her head to reply, “You know I adore you. What other answer could I have had?”

Kassam beamed at her answer before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Noah tapped his glass to quiet everyone down. “A toast to Deya and Kassam, they are the first official couple.”

The conversation went on but Deya was barely listening. She was over the moon that Kassam had asked her to be his girlfriend. At the very least she knew now where his head was regarding the new girls. She was brought back to the present by Gary pointedly asking her how the girls’ trip went. “We had some things to work on.” Deya admitted. “There were a few rough patches but we got through it.”

Jo and the rest of the Islanders took the conversation from there and finally Rahim spoke apologizing to both girls. Surprisingly it was Lottie who mentioned Deya had both saved the day and cooked dinner. Kassam squeezed her hand at Lottie’s words.

“Lottie tried to help with the peacemaking too she did a great job,” Deya replied.

“I’m lucky to have you,” He whispered placing a hand on her thigh. Deya looked around to see if anyone seemed to notice but everyone was already absorbed in a game of ‘guess what the guys did while the girls were gone.’ He started making lazy circles with his fingers along her thigh. Soon Gary posed the question to her.

“She’ll never get it,” Bobby teased. 

“I think Deya knows you guys quite well by now, so this should be good.” Kassam politely disagreed.

“I bet the boys were acting out their fantasies.” Deya replied.

“What do you mean? Lottie asked not quite understanding.

“They were letting their imaginations run free,” Deya explained.

Noah raised an eyebrow at her, “In many ways Deya is right.”

“Wow, do tell,” Elisa grinned.

“I know my imagination is starting to run free,” Deya said quietly enough for only Kassam to hear as the conversation shifted away from her.

Kassam smirked as he continued to trace indistinct patterns on her thigh. The boys explained how they had spent the day playing pirates in the pool with floats and pool noodles. They went on explaining and talking like pirates.

“You boys had a way better day than I did. I admit I’m a bit jealous.” Deya said to Kassam. The discussion was interrupted by a text. “Deya and Kassam, congratulations on treating your fellow Islanders to tonight meal of linguine with roman style alfredo sauce…Tomorrow night, the boys will choose who they want to recouple with, and the public will decide who picks first.”

Kassam sat up a bit straighter in his chair and quietly pointed at Deya. “I’ve already decided.”


	20. An Evening Well-Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya's had a rough day ...

Deya was relieved to find that the others offered to do the dishes as Kassam took her hand leading her up the steps to the roof terrace. “I know you are knackered but I just want a few moments with you.”

“You can have all the time you want.” She answered.

He smiled at her as they sat down. He leaned back on the bench and reached out to gently pull her into his chest. She snuggled into him with sigh and closed her eyes. “I’ve wanted to do this since earlier.” He tilted her head up and hungrily kissed her. Deya melted into him surrendering to his demand. Her whole body tingled as the intensity of his kiss silenced all of her thoughts.

“You’re so beautiful,” He murmured against her swollen lips before kissing her again. He withdrew a few moments later, taking her hand. “You should get some rest you look like you are ready to fall over.”

As they both stood he placed a protective hand on the small of her back and guided them into the villa. Deya left to change into her pajamas. When she returned Kassam was waiting for her. He smiled holding up the duvet as she climbed in and laid her head on Kassam’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his warmth.

Deya could hear Kassam’s heart beating. Listening to the slow rhythm made her relax even more. “Today was a lot for you,” He said quietly under the conversations of the other Islanders. He started tapping his finger against his leg and nodded his head along with it.

Deya smiled and matched his rhythm tapping gently on his chest. Kassam said, “We are almost instinctively in sync.” He grinned and started to mix things up, using his other hand to create a new rhythm around her beat. She huffed in amusement as she matched him again. “What do you think? It’s a just song I’ve been working on.” Deya looked up at him curiously, “Well actually a long, long time. It was the first song I ever tried to produce.”

“Really?” Deya asked surprise apparent in her voice.

“Yeah. I could never get it right. Got any advice?” He asked.

“Collaborate with other artists. If your head is stuck in one place, sometimes a new perspective can be helpful. Even if you don’t take what is offered it can shift your mindset enough to unstick you.” Deya offered.

Kassam looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. “That might work…Either way; it’s better than I’ve been doing all these years.” He gave her tight squeeze. “You know you give really good advice.”

Deya laid her head back down and snuggled into him again as she yawned causing him to yawn as well. “I guess that means we should get some rest,” Kassam noted.

Deya nodding letting her eyes slide shut. “G’night Kassam.”

“Goodnight princess,” He whispered, but she was already out. He chuckled softly brushing her hair away from her face. “Sleep well, tonight.”


	21. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The islanders have a bit of fun before the next recoupling...

Deya woke early but as she turned to Kassam she realized he was already awake. “Today should be an interesting day,” Kassam said quietly giving her smile. “Feels like the others are starting to think about life after the Villa already. So what is the first thing you will do when you get home?”

“Text you of course, but you don’t think I’m leaving soon do you?” She asked.

“No, I think we got a shot at winning this but we will be leaving the Villa one way or another.” Kassam replied sliding a hand around her waist. “I was hoping that your answer would have something to do with me. I’ll text you too.”

“Promise?”

Kassam merely smirked at her, “What do you think?” His smirk dropped as he thought for a moment. “For my part, I feel like I’ve learned a lot here.”

“How so?” Deya asked curiously.

“I didn’t come here expecting to find The One, but now that I’ve met you, I’m starting to think more seriously about what I want from the future.” He explained before asking, “What are your thoughts on marriage and kids?”

“Are you proposing?” she deadpanned.

“Ha-ha,” he ran his fingertips up her sides making her giggle. “Is that something you see in your future?”

She gave him a smile. “In all seriousness though, I want both of those things in the future.” He saw a flicker of worry in her gaze but it quickly disappeared.

“Good to know,” He replied happily, “I’m rather traditional in that way as well.”

“I doubt we’re the only ones taking about life after the villa.” Deya noted.

“You’re probably right.” Kassam agreed.

The rustle of sheets in the room quieted them as the lights came on. Deya and Kassam listened as the other islanders bantered about scops owls and the sexiest thing in the morning. When Kassam posed the question to Deya, she quickly responded, “Slowly waking up naked next to someone.”

Kassam grinned at her. “Preferably not in a communal bedroom.”

“Precisely,” Deya smirked snuggling a bit closer to Kassam. 

They both listened as the other Islanders debated on what to eat and then decided breakfast in bed was in order. Kassam sat up in the bed as Deya did the same. “What would you like, Deya?” He asked.

“Some sort of pastry sounds good with a coffee,” Deya replied. Kassam nodded as he left for the kitchen with Hope and Bobby.

Duvets were thrown back as the Islanders sit in on beds chatting enthusiastically as Hope, Bobby, and Kassam serve breakfast. Deya quickly slipped into the dressing room to get dressed. When she got back she tidied her bed and sat down smiling at Lottie who gave her a thumbs up on her look.

“Now for the lovely Deya,” Kassam said from behind her.

He had a cup of coffee and croissant with jam on a plate. She took the coffee as he offered to her with a wink. “Mind if I sit here?”

Deya shifted slightly to create more room for him. “It’s not truly a luxurious breakfast in bed experience if I don’t have someone to feed it to me.”

Kassam chuckled, “You are a demanding customer aren’t you?”

“Just this morning,” she bantered.

“Alright, hold still…” he smeared some jam on the croissant before holding it out for her to taste.

Deya leaned in to take bite but she found his finger instead. She ran her teeth teasingly along his finger before replacing that with the tip of her tongue and lips.

“Oh…” That was the only coherent thing to come from his mouth; he was stunned and could not hide excitement that sparkled in his eyes.

“Delicious,” Deya said licking her lips.

“I’m glad you think so,” Kassam managed to stammer.

“I could get used to this,” she teased lightly, “I feel like a princess.”

“Does that make me your royal attendant?” Kassam asked.

Deya chuckled shaking her head before adding softly, “No, you’re my king.” She took his hand pressing a kiss into his palm.

“OMG, you two!” Chelsea exclaimed, “Get a room!”

Deya and Kassam looked around realizing their moment had not gone unnoticed. Everyone was watching with raised eyebrows. Deya blushed hard as Kassam tried to cover for them. “We’re just messing around. There’s nothing…inappropriate about it.”

“Then why are you blushing, Babes?” Chelsea bantered.

“I thought it was very sweet,” Hope countered.

“And a bit …erotic.” Marisol added with a cheeky grin.

“Um…who hasn’t had breakfast yet?” Kassam asked looking around trying to do anything to get the attention off them.

Deya couldn’t help but chuckle silently as he quickly headed back to the kitchen.


	22. Now There are Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recoupling tonight sends some Islanders home...

The day had very little drama amazingly enough even though it was clear 2 girls were going home after the recoupling. The Islanders were strangely subdued after all the #rajoshgate drama letting the chips drop where they may.

The dressing room was strangely quiet too. Deya pulled Chelsea to the side. “Go get some bubbly,” Chelsea grinned and scampered off. Quickly returning with a bottle and 7 glasses, she poured one for each girl handing them out.

Hope smiled, “Good idea, Deya, Let’s all have a nice drink together. Deya, you make the toast.”

“May all of us find what we are looking for, whether it’s here or on the outside.” She said quietly.

“Cheers,” Everyone said as they all clinked glasses. After the impromptu drink the girls relaxed and started talking one another again. The mood when they left the room was much happier then when they came in.

The public had voted for Marisol to pick first so and she chose Graham of course. They were a cute couple. They didn’t always see eye to eye but they liked making each other happy.

Noah was next to pick and finally Nope was back together. Deya wasn’t sure that it was necessarily a good thing but she hoped they could work it out. Then it was Kassam’s turn…

He looked nervous but excited, “I know this isn’t probably a big deal for you guys. But it is for me because I get to pick the girl I asked to be my girlfriend. There is always that chance that someone else might swoop in. This girl has changed how I think and feel about my future, because I know now that I want her in it. The girl I want to couple with is Deya.” He turned to Deya as she walked over to him.

He reached out pulling her into hug which she returned as he placed a kiss on cheek. They walked over to the curved bench and sat down. His hand slipped into hers as she leaned on his shoulder. He smelt of like a mix of mint and sandalwood with hints of lavender and vanilla.

The recoupling was going well until it was up to Bobby who should stay. Elisa, Shannon, and Chelsea remained. He chose Chelsea but Deya could see it was bothering him that two girls needed to go home and he was the one who sent them home.

As the rest of the Islanders saw the girls off, Elisa made a show of it as expected. Deya hugged the much taller girl as she joked once again about Deya being a ginger teddy bear. Shannon made peace with Rahim and Jo giving Deya mention for pointing out her hypocrisy before pulling Deya into a tight hug. “I think I could learn a few things from you on how to read people because you do it so well.”

“It’s a date.” Deya smiled.

Jo in her shock questioned Shannon’s motive. But Deya stepped in touching the spunky blonde’s arm. “I think she is being honest, hun, she has nothing to gain by being cagey now. We have just seen what passes for her soft side.”

“Well I think it’s nice she left on a positive note.” Rahim said with smile.

The rest of the islanders seemed to dissipate as this point and Deya walked off really knowing where she was going. She came upon Rahim and Noah. Rahim seemed to be nervous about something so Deya was going to offer to get them all drinks but Rahim ran off to do it instead.  
“Is he alright?” Deya asked Noah.

“Yea, He’s just trying figure something out. You’ll know soon enough.” Noah smiled, “So…you and Kassam?” Deya couldn’t help the smile that sprang to her face. “I’ve not ever seen you this happy since you came to the villa, Sis.” He leaned over to give her a hug. “I’m just glad this is working out for you.”

“What about you?” Deya asked. “This is what you wanted isn’t it?”

Before Noah can answer Kassam came strolling over with 3 glasses of wine. He handed one to Noah and Deya. “Hey guys! What’s going on?” He asked.

“Nothing much,” Noah smiled. “Was just telling my sis how happy she looks.” He got a serious look on his face. “It goes without saying; if you hurt her we’re gonna have words.”

Kassam grinned rolling his eyes, “I know.”

Noah raised his glass. “To the villa couples.”

“Cheers,” Kassam and Deya replied as they all clinked their glasses and drank. 

“I should head back in and see Hope.” Noah said trading a look with Kassam.

“Actually I was going to suggest, Deya would you like to spend some time together?” Kassam asked.

“Of course,” Deya answered, as Noah walked away. Kassam placed his free hand on the small of back and guided her over to the swinging bed.


	23. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya and Kassam finally get a moment to themselves...

Deya and Kassam lied on the swinging bed and looked at the stars. “It feels like we can barely get a moment together lately.” He sighed.

“Yea, it’s nice to get some time.” Deya agreed. Deya turned on her side to face him. He just stared at her. So she leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. He smiled against her before returning the kiss.

“I could stare at you all night,” He said as he slipped his arm around her waist. “We are all alone out here. We can do whatever we want. So what would you like to do?” His roguish smirk made it clear what he had in mind.

Deya pulled Kassam toward her as he pushed a few wayward strands of hair off her face. He grazed his lips lightly against hers, before nibbling on her bottom lip. He kisses his way down to her neck and over to her ear as he murmurs, “I’ve not felt this way about someone before.”

She threw back her head exposing her throat to him which he hungrily devoured alternating between kisses, using his tongue and gently sucking as she shuddered in response.

He finally pulled back for a moment and that was when she flipped him with surprising strength. Moving to straddle him her dress scrunched up along her thighs, he chuckled at her in surprise. “Feeling feisty tonight?”

“Perhaps,” She grinned at him as he reached around her to unzip her dress. She leaned back giving him a full view of herself as she slid the dress over her head in the soft moonlight. She didn’t stop there as she slid her black mesh boy shorts off.

He sat up pulling off his shirt. “No mucking about tonight huh?”

“How many times have we been interrupted by a person or notification?” Deya asked as she deftly unfastened his trousers ensuring to slip the condom out of the pocket before he kicked them off. She tore the wrapper open and rolled it on him intending to give him a bit more attention…

“Valid point.” He replied cupping her face to pull her into a deep kiss. He rocked against her hitting the bundle of nerves at her apex. She gasped into the kiss. He lifted her hips aligning them. “You are seriously hot…”

She leaned forward to kiss him again as he rocked forward. Their pleasured moans mingled as they kissed. He was going to give her a moment but Deya had other ideas. She pressed back hard rocking against him before rising to her knees. He could only watch her as she kneeled over him and rising and falling as her hands traveled over her body. One hand on her breast toying with a nipple the other between her legs.

His hands moved to her hips pulling her forward she put her hands on the bed to keep from falling flat on him, “as beautiful as you are to watch, I think I want to touch you myself.” His lips found hers as he shifted his hips changing the angle. One hand stayed on hip guiding her movements as the other strayed working its way to her apex. His fingers were relentless once he found the spot that made her breathing irregular. 

Her hips stuttered against him as she teetered on the edge, “Come for me, Princess.” He moved his hand from her hip to the back of her neck gently pulling her face to his lips as he added more pressure with his fingers.

A strangled cry left her lips as she pulsed around him pushing his own release. He hilted himself one last time, wrapping both arms around her and dropping his head into the crook of her neck as his own climax hit. They lied for a time as their breathing returned to normal. Deya rose up to her hands leaning down to kiss him deeply one more time before she moved to the side.

“You ready to head to bed?” Kassam asked.

“Yea,” she yawned reaching for their clothes.


	24. Life After the Villa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam and Deya have a discussion about life after the villa.

Deya woke to a soft caress on her cheek. “Wake up, Princess,” Kassam said gently. He sat on the edge of the bed holding two cups. “I brought you coffee.”

Deya sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. “Aww babe, that’s so sweet.” She took the cup from him looking around. “Did I oversleep or something?”

“It’s not that late. I wanted to give you lie in after last night’s recoupling. It was pretty intense.” He replied attempting to keep the smirk off his face. He took a sip from his cup. “I’m glad we are like…solid now. This feels right. It’ll be so weird when we’re out of here and we actually get to do real life couple things. Meet each other’s mates and do the washing up. I can’t wait to do those real life everyday things with you.”

Setting the cup down he lied flat on his back, “Here’s question for you. If we win this thing what do you reckon you’d spend the money on?”

Deya tilted her head smiling at him for moment before she answered, “A house for us to grow old in.”

“Yes! And can we get, like, a little pet or something too?” He grinned excitedly, “Something small to start off with like a hamster. Maybe then step it up to a rat. But you’ve got to keep a minimum of two because they’re social animals. So we’ll get like, five. Then maybe two chinchillas and by then we’ll probably be ready to adopt some cats and dogs. And a micro pig .Then we’ll get a horse.”

Deya looked over at him amused. “Sounds like a regular menagerie.”

“Sorry, I’m getting carried away.” He glanced at her to gauge her reaction but she was still smiling, “I just like to plan things. Whatever happens on the outside…I want to spend my time with you.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Deya leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

“I’ll wash up your mug, if you are through.” He offered standing up. “Let’s head out with the others.”

“But I’m not dressed yet,” Deya pointed out.

“Oh, yeah, I totally forgot.” He smirked mischievously before pushing her down on the bed. The whoosh of air leaving her let him know he captured her by surprise. His lips brushed hers lightly as he held his body just above hers. She blushed in anticipation. “I should let you get ready,” He said his words ghosting over her lips. He kissed her briefly before pulling away. “I’ll see you outside.”


	25. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people feel the rain...others just get wet...Bob Marley

Deya headed out of the Villa in search of Kassam when Noah called her over. It seemed that Rahim was having an issue trying to figure out how to ask Jo to be his girlfriend. The guys had been giving him terrible advice and although Bobby’s flash mob idea sounded fun. It was far too flamboyant for a guy like Rahim. Deya just told him what he already knew to be himself. Say it in his way. Deya pointed out that Kassam had done nothing grand and she was quite happy with it. This seemed to relieve Rahim’s fears and he thanked her before walking away.

The surprise rainstorm was amazing as they had so much heat and sun that Deya stepped out into it as the other Islanders ran for the villa. “What are you doing?” Kassam asked as she spread her arms out tilting her head toward the sky letting the rain wash over her. “You’re going to get all wet.”

“We’ve been swimming for days, it’s plenty warm still so it’s not like I’m going to catch cold.” Deya reasoned as she smiled. “It’s beautiful.” She spun around holding her arms out.

Kassam gave her a dubious glance but he took a deep breath holding his hand in front of him as he copied her tilting his head to the sky letting the rain soak him. He closed his eyes for moment enjoying the moment before turning to Deya. “You always find a way to make me think and experience new things. I can’t wait to try to describe this feeling in music.”

Deya sat on the edge of the pool dropping her feet in as Kassam joined her. “I know it probably seems silly.” Deya said quietly just over the sound of the raindrops. “But doing things like this takes me back to being a kid again, the time when the beauty and strength of nature awes you. There is an innocence that makes me nostalgic, I guess.”

Kassam smiled, “I know what you mean. I felt it too. Thanks for talking me into playing in the rain.”

“My pleasure,” Deya giggled wrapping her arm around him. She looked at him mischievously for moment shifting her weight.

Kassam knew exactly what she planned to do and he could have stopped Deya as her slight frame wouldn’t have been enough but instead he indulged her as they tumbled into the pool. Her laughter as they resurfaced made it all worth it.

By the time they walked back to the villa their feet and hands were pruned from the water.


	26. Of Blanket Forts and Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what better thing to do after playing in the rain...

When Kassam and Deya returned to the living room Bobby was in blanket fort making mode. Jo and Rahim had gone for snacks and the others were joining as well.

“Kassam, why don’t we be the co-kings of the blanket fort kingdom?” Bobby grinned.

“Very well, your majesty,” Kassam smirked.

“Deya, what do you want to be?” Bobby asked.

“Court musician of course.” Deya answered immediately.

“But isn’t that your job?” Bobby asked furrowing his brow.

“I like my job,” Deya shrugged.

Kassam leaned over to whisper, “You can rule over me any day.”

“What’s Graham doing?” Deya asked. He was moving chairs around and had a variety of belts and rope surrounding him.

“I’m building extension for my needs,” Graham grinned. “For the adults to enjoy.”

“What should we call it?” Bobby asked.

“The love shack,” Chelsea giggled.

“We didn’t approve the love shack extension,” Kassam pointed out as Deya stifled a snicker behind her hand.

“I will allow it because I’m semi-intrigued,” Bobby announced.

“Can anyone use it?” Deya asked Graham. Kassam looked at Deya with raised brows. Catching his gaze she winked at him.

“Of course,” Graham replied a huge smile split his face. “Anyone’s welcome.”

Jo and Rahim had returned with snacks and joined right in with the castle blanket for adding their golf course and BMX course additions. As soon as the fort was completed everyone scampered in and amazingly it didn’t fall. Deya manage to play one sing-a-long before it was too hot to stay in the fort anymore. Everyone tumbled out and realized the rain was over as the sun shined brightly into the lounge.

As the Islanders scattered to put everything away and head back outside. Rahim got Deya’s attention. “I’m going to do it.”

Noah walked to them overhearing Rahim. “Did I just hear what I thought I heard?”

Rahim nodded, “Yea, asking Jo to be my girlfriend as the sun sets. I know what I want to say.” He looked at Deya and Noah a bit nervously. “Come with me just in case I mess this up.”

Deya walked over to Kassam and slipped her hand in his. “What’s going on?” Kassam asked.

“Shh, just watch.” She smiled happily. They watched Rahim walk over to Jo.

“After some help from Deya and Noah,” He nodded at Deya and Noah. “I finally have the right words. And as the sun sets on this rainy day, there are two things I know for certain in this world. First, I know the sun will rise tomorrow. Secondly, I know that when I see that sunrise tomorrow morning…I want to see it knowing that you are my girlfriend. ”

“Really?” Jo stammered, “You want me to be your girlfriend?”

Rahim nodded. “More than anything.”

“Yes…a thousand times yes,” Jo gasped.

Kassam squeezed Deya’s hand as he whispered. “So that’s why Noah, Rahim, and you have been so secretive lately.”

“Well we didn’t want to say anything just in case he lost his nerve.” Deya whispered back as the other islanders whooped and hollered their congratulations.

“I couldn’t have done it without Deya and Noah,” Rahim said as Noah stepped forward to hug the new official couple.

Deya stepped over to them. “Congratulations you two.” She hugged Rahim as she stepped back Jo reached over to hug her tightly. “Thanks for helping him.” She said giving Deya a grateful look.

As Deya walked away she saw Hope looking a bit sad. Hope was probably wondering why Noah hasn’t asked her yet. Kassam slipped his hand into Deya’s breaking her out of the thought. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you are a bit of a romantic.” He teased.

Deya smiled looking up at him. “Perhaps I am.”


	27. Music Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya helps the girls with their music...

Deya was sitting in a DJ booth on the terrace going through a music repository provided by the producers as well as her audio player. She knew if she left it to the producers to pick music it wouldn’t work as well, so she had volunteered to pick music for the girls. The girls had offered suggestions of what they wanted of course so Deya used their suggestions to pick out their songs. She was happily in her element chair dancing as she was listening and choosing.

Kassam stepped onto the terrace. “Picking music?”

Deya nodded with one headphone on her ear. She was listening to what she had chosen for Jo. “Can I?” Kassam asked gesturing to the other headset jack. Deya nodded as he plugged his headset in. He listened to the song for a moment before his eyes went wide. She grinned at his reaction as she sang along playing the performer acting out the last of the song.

‘My, my, my

Whiskey and rye

Don't it make you feel so fine

Right or wrong

Don't it turn you on

Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where

There, yeah’

She couldn’t help but giggle at his raised eyebrows. “That’s pretty racy,” He stated with smirk. “Who sings it?”

“Joan Jett.” Deya answered, “I really like the primal beat of this song.”

“I think I need to study your playlists a bit more,” He chuckled. “It could be good for my work. So what are you picking for yourself?”

“I guess you will just have to find out.” She teased. “I can’t tell you everything we are doing after all it is a challenge.”

“One, the guys plan on winning,” Kassam bantered.

“We will see, won’t we?” Deya smirked grabbing her things. “I need to go get ready, so the booth is all yours babe.” 


	28. Dance, Boy Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are up first for the dance off/heart rate competition.

Deya snuck into Kassam’s cubby stealing his asymmetric zipper shirt. It would work wonderfully with her outfit. She quickly put on her teal-green cheeky boy shorts with matching bra. She pulled on a regular pair of jeans and t-shirt not wanting to give her outfit away. They had been informed that the boys would be going first. The girls excitedly chattered between themselves.

“You get the music taken care of?” Hope asked.

“Yea,” Deya answered with a grin. “I think you will love it.” Hope just seemed to be a bit preoccupied. Babe, why don’t you come over and help me fix my hair.”

“Yea sure,” Hope replied, “I was done anyway. She grabbed her hot iron and walked over to where Deya was doing makeup. “What do you have in mind?”

“Sexy bun?” Deya asked.

“Yea I can see it,” Hope said.

“Hun, as much as love your mad hair skills I asked you over to talk to you,” Deya said quietly talking under the other conversations.

“I’m just wondering why Noah hasn’t asked me yet.” She said with a sigh as she started curling Deya’s hair.

“Well Noah seems like the kind of guy who takes his time.” Deya offered. “I think he may be the type of guy that being his girlfriend is basically an engagement. Perhaps that is why he’s not ready to take that step yet.”

Hope smiled, “You may be right. He seems to move pretty slowly. I mean he’s with me and he chose to be with me. I should be happy with that. He could have chosen to leave the villa with Priya but he stayed with me.”

“Well, he wasn’t willing to jump ship for Priya unless he was sure.” Deya said thoughtfully, “So he doesn’t strike me as the guy to run around shagging just anyone or jumping into anything. Slow waters run deep.”

“Thanks Deya,” Hope said as she put down the curling iron. “You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better.” She expertly pulled Deya’s hair into a loose bun pulling out tendrils out to create that messy beautiful type look.

The telltale ding of a notification came over Marisol’s phone. “Well girls it’s time.” Marisol said with smirk. The all made their way to the fire pit. “Omg, they put a stripper pole in,” Hope said.

“That’s perfect,” Deya couldn’t help grinning.

“What do you mean?” Jo asked.

“Deya worked in strip joints to work her way through uni,” Marisol explained.

“We have a good chance at beating the boys then,” Lottie smirked. 

“Any advice?” Jo asked looking at the pole and back at Deya.

“Do what you comfortable doing,” Deya said quietly, “If you don’t feel comfortable on the pole it will show.”

“So we can completely ignore it then?” Chelsea asked.

“Yes, I am pleasantly surprised there is one to be honest.” Deya replied. “The most important thing about this type of challenge is to stick with what you are comfortable with the guys heart rates won’t be increasing if you feel awkward.”

Hope nodded, “That makes sense.”

No sooner had the girls sat down and clipped on their heart monitors when a swanky club beat started playing and Noah swaggered into the fire pit area. He dropped on Chelsea first making her squeal while Hope bristled. Deya leaned over to Hope. “Relax babe, he’s just trying to get your heart rate up besides…remember this for fun. So have fun. It’s not about grafting this is about winning. ”

“Good point,” Hope smiled as Noah danced over to her and then literally over her. Hope was barely holding it together as Noah pulled entire set of magic mike moves on her.

“Wow Noah is really putting the sexy into librarian,” Lottie giggled.

Noah stepped over to Deya next. She merely gave him an amused look as he stood in front of her before ripping off his trousers. Hope was losing her mind. “Deep breaths girls.”

“Did you say deep?” Noah asked in a sexy voice. Deya yawned facetiously dropping her head on Hope’s shoulder as Marisol chuckled. Noah shook his head with a smirk.

Noah made his way round the rest of the girls and just as he was to step out of the fire pit. Deya wolf whistled at him. He whipped his head around blushing. “Nice one Deya,” Hope laughed, “That got his heart beating for sure.”

Bobby was next he picked up Chelsea spinning her around as she giggled with glee. He strutted around to the rest of the girls making them laugh with bad dad jokes. He ran jumping back up the steps to the terrace.

Kassam walked into the fire pit in a full tail-suit. “Wow,” Hope said looking at Deya.

“Wow indeed.” Deya replied she had to admit he looked damn good. ‘Kiss from Rose’ by Seal started to play as Kassam strode straight over to Deya.

“May I have this dance, Princess?” He held a hand toward her. The other girls murmured curiously as they wondered what would come next.

Deya smiled and took his hand as he led her away from the others and placed his left hand just under her shoulder as his other hand grasped hers. His movements were sure as he led her in a waltz. “I thought you couldn’t dance?” she asked smiling at him.

“I didn’t say I couldn’t dance,” He grinned cheekily, “I said I don’t dance but this time I’ll make an exception for you. My traditional parents made sure I knew the basic ballroom dances.”

Deya smiled, “My grandmother taught me.” They waltzed to the end of song. Kassam dipped her kissing her deeply before he walked her back to her seat.

“That was actually pretty damn sexy,” Marisol said.

“And incredibly sweet,” Chelsea gushed.

The other boys took their turns to dance and bump in a flurry of arms, legs and bum cheeks. Once they were finished Hope stood up. “I reckon we did well, girls.”

“The guys don’t stand a chance,” Lottie said pointing a finger at Deya. “She’s our secret weapon.”


	29. Dance, Girl Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls turn to get the boys heart rates up....

As the others headed to the terrace Deya made quick stop at the dressing room. She pulled on Kassam’s shirt which hit just below her derriere once it was belted with her silver belt. She hurried to get up to the terrace with the others.

Hope looked at her, “Nice choice to steal his clothes, that whole morning after thing.”

“You ready Jo?” Deya asked.

“Yea, let’s do this.” She walked down the step toward the fire pit. Jo strode confidently over to Rahim as the heavy primal beat started playing. She swayed her hips working her body and song as she made her way around to all the boys.

“I gotta give it to her, girl can dance,” Hope admitted as Jo twerked expertly on Kassam.

“Whoa you go girl,” Deya cheered her on. Kassam met her gaze and she grinned at him.t

Jo came bounding up the steps. “That was such a rush.”

Lottie was next pulling out all the stops with a sexy magic performance to the song ‘Witchy Woman’. Marisol dazzled the boys with her salsa moves as she danced to Mayores. Then Chelsea was up she basically bounced around from boy to boy telling jokes as she danced to ‘Genie in a bottle.’ Hope strode confidently into the fire pit as she danced to ‘Not your Barbie Girl.’ Hope ran back to the terrace as Deya was getting ready to leave. “Girl, you are our all-rounder, finish it off.”

Deya sauntered into the dance area her five inch heels clicked with each step. She walked up to the pole and as the first string notes were played she slowly and gracefully spun around it poised like an ice skater.

Kassam recognized the song right away, ‘Don’t want to miss a thing.’ As the refrain started Deya turned to face the boys as she arched her back against the pole. She lazily dragged her fingers over her face and down the side of her neck, between her breasts until she got to the belt that cinched Kassam’s shirt. Giving the boys a smoldering look she uncinched it letting it drop to the floor before she slid the zipper up and gave the boys a glimpse of what was underneath before turning her back to them.

She dropped the shirt to her elbows as she swayed her shoulders. Pulling the shirt taut she outlined the roundness of her derriere as she arched her back before she bent dropping the shirt. She stroked a long line from her ankle to her apex which was hidden under the shirt.

She swayed her hips as she walked over to Graham first. She pushed him to lean against the back of the she leaned over him letting the shirt fall open slightly as she swayed. Her breath brushed his ear as she said, “Don’t you wish Marisol was here too.” A red flush crossed his face. She pushed off the back of the bench with a smirk. Rahim was next. She stepped in front of him and turned around before crouching down to slowly booty roll back up her back alternating between arching and rounding with the movement. “Goddamn…” Graham said. Rahim nodded.

Bobby sat in front of her his nervous energy getting the better of him. She knew exactly what to do to push his buttons. She leaned over him toying with his dreads as her shirt dropped open. “You better be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself or I might have to restrain you.” She said huskily under the music. She saw a flush rise up his chest.

Stepping over to Gary she cupped her own breasts as she undulated in front of him. “Jesus girl,” He swallowed hard as she sauntered over to Noah. She dropped to the floor in front of him gracefully somersaulting backward into all fours she booty rolled to standing before grabbing the pole again. She climbed up a good 7 feet into the air before planting her feet in a wide v with her hands between them as the pole swiveled slowly. Moving her legs to grasp the pole between them she dropped her arms into an elegant pose as the shirt slid off her body and landed in a heap on the floor as the spinning continued. 

She leaned up to sit on the pole she carefully wrapped one leg around the pole letting her arms drop and grab the remaining leg. She gave Noah a smile. “Wow.” He mouthed obviously impressed. She sat up again sliding down the pole a bit she dropped back again planting her hands on the floor. Using one foot to kick off she nimbly flipped herself to standing again.

Deya finally stepped over to Kassam. She gave him gentle smile as she dropped into a split and pulling herself to all fours she crawled sexily to kneel in front of him. She put her hands on his knees looking up at him as she ran her thumbs along his inner thighs. She slowly stood up doing another rolling booty roll. That ensure she had all eyes on her. She leaned over Kassam brushing her breasts against him as she ran her tongue up his neck till she got to his ear. “You look so damn sexy in that suit.”

She swiveled around to press her bottom snugly against his crotch grinding against him. She arched her back and laid her head gently on his shoulder as she circled his neck with her arms. She shifted and moved away when she felt his hardening length against her. She didn’t want to embarrass him. “We will continue this later.” He said quietly as she turned to face him again to press a kiss to the other side of his neck before stepping away as the last strains of the song finished.

Deya blew kisses to all the boys as she stepped over to the pole to retrieve the shirt and belt. The girls burst into the fire pit area as Deya slipped Kassam’s shirt back on. “We couldn’t stay up there.” Lottie said.

“No way!” Chelsea added.

“That was sexy as hell,” Marisol grinned. “I wouldn’t kick you out of bed.”

“Graham better be careful,” Lottie teased.

“If we didn’t win this challenge…” Hope started.

“It was like you were another person…” Jo said curiously.

“Sort of is like that, you pull from different facets of your personality.” Deya explained under the voices of the others.

Everyone sat by their partners chatting as they waited for the results. “Call me selfish but I don’t want you dancing like that for anyone else ever again.” Kassam said quietly.

“That is perfectly fine by me.” Deya replied. 

“I noticed you barely touched them.” Kassam said curiously.

Deya smiled slipping her hand in his. “I didn’t need to I just played up to their fantasies. As a stripper I learned that it wasn’t sex I was selling, it was a fantasy. Besides you are the only one I want to touch.”

“My shirt looks good on you,” He smiled.

“I thought so too.” She bantered.

“I got at text,” Lottie said jumping up. “Islanders, your heart rate results are in. Boys, your heat beat was on average 90 bpm. Girls, you heart beat average was 74 bpm.”

“We won!” Jo shouted happily.

“I’m not surprised after watching you in action,” Kassam chuckled.

“That was because of Deya for sure.” Graham said nodding his head.


	30. Dance, Girl Dance, Kassam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam's thoughts as he watches Deya dance...

Kassam watched as Deya sauntered into the fire pit area. He thought he had misplaced his shirt. He should have realized she might want to borrow it. She had it cinched at her waist which meant he could see the swell of her bottom just below the hem.

She was delicate looking and elegant as she spun around the pole. He wasn’t quite sure how she knew how to hold her body but he figured it was a learned pose. A flicker of disappointment went through him as she walked over to Graham. She danced over him but didn’t really touch him so much as talked to him. He saw the sailor go red before she pushed away with smirk. 

She moved on to Rahim next. It was clear to everyone including Kassam that Rahim was liked a round bum. Deya played this up in her dance style. Whatever she was doing it was not twerking it was much slower and sexier. He swallowed uncomfortably realizing he was getting turned on watching his girl dance for another guy.

She moved quickly to Bobby barely doing a thing to the poor guy but whatever she whispered in his ear had him gripping the bench cushion. If Kassam were to venture a guess she may have teased him about his intrigue with Graham’s love shack. 

Gary was next. Kassam had to admit he expected her to do more but she merely stood between his knees caressing herself as her body undulated, which actually seemed to be what Gary wanted. She did know how to read them. He wasn’t sure if this was a good thing considering the challenge or if he should be afraid.

She head over toward Noah and Kassam caught his breath. Deya had no interest in Noah. Noah had always been respectful of her and Kassam. In spite of that Kassam always had a quiet suspicion that Noah might actually have more than a brotherly interest in her. Some of the lingering looks Noah gave Deya when she wasn’t looking really made Kassam question.

Deya didn’t even get close enough to Noah to touch him before she was swinging on the pole. Pulling some moves that had him half staring in amazement and the other half wanting her to give him a private show. 

  
When she finally made it over to him…he did not expect her to be quite as hands on. Not that he minded he realized quickly that she was letting him know that he was who she wanted. He knew just how sexy she was when she wasn't trying to be and now that she was...well she was killing him. The simple fact that she stopped short before putting him in a compromising position spurred his comment to her about continuing later.

He had noticed about halfway through her song the girls had come down from the terrace to watch. Not that he blamed them. She was good at this. In fact it was a little scary.

His heart soared when he said he didn’t want her dancing for others and she agreed immediately. He got idea that she would be happy to just dance for him. It wasn’t a lifestyle choice for her as much as means to an end and she was done with it. While the others were busy talking Kassam pinched two of the heart rate monitors. They could have their own challenge later.


	31. Something Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam did something a bit extra but will it end up as he thought....

The cocktail party the girls won was in full swing, when Kassam approached her. “Care to give that private show, I mentioned earlier?” 

Deya smiled in response as she filled her cup with pineapple juice, grenadine, and sprite. She often made non-alcoholic mocktails. He realized quickly that the others drank much more than she actually did. She took her drink with one hand and his hand in the other. “Lead the way then.” He took her away from the others who were gathered in the kitchen and led her over to the hanging bed.

He had added a few fairy lights and her audio player with speaker was sitting on the table. “I may have done something a bit extra,” He said giving her a roguish grin.

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow looking amused.

He reached into his pocket to pull out two heart monitors. “Fancy seeing if we can each other’s heart rates up?”

“Sure, but I have an idea first, put yours on.” Deya smirked.

He nodded as he attached the monitor himself, “it says my heart rate is 72.” She flipped through her audio player finding a song. Then walking around the side table she grabbed a chair and set it on front of the bed. “Best seat in the house.” 

He smiled taking the seat. She stood up on the bed and uncinched her belt handing it to him before reaching over to start the audio player. At the first guitar notes started to play she wrapped her legs around the rope holding up the bed as if it was pole rather than a moveable rope. The bed swayed beneath her she grasped the rope with both hands moving both legs in front of the rope she executed a perfect side split.

Her eyes never left his as she pulled herself upright twisting her left leg around the rope she gracefully let her body drape down as Kassam’s shirt slid off her body and pooled onto the bed. His eyes raked her as he sat with his elbow on the armrest of the lawn chair his chin cupped in his hand. “You are so hot right now…”

She smiled at him placing her hands down on the bed as she elegantly dropped her legs coming to all fours in front of him. She leaned forward far enough to brush her lips against his before pushing back into a side split. Turning her body to the left she brought both legs in front of her to lie supine with her back arched in typical pin-up girl fashion.

She arched her back further coming to sit upright. Turning to face him as she dropped her legs over the side of the bed, so close their knees almost touched. Her hand slipped behind her undoing the fastener of her bra. She looked at him from under her lashes as she slid the straps down her arms before dropping it into the nearby table.

She moved to her back again shifting away from the edge of the bed and bent her knees crossing her calves as she swung her foot slightly back and forth over her bottom. Kassam’s gaze move immediately, to her derriere barely contained in her boy shorts. She gave him a cheeky look before swinging both calves in a slow circle as she got to the top of it she reached out with her hands grabbing the heel of each shoe, pulling her feet back to either side of her head. She held the pose for a moment before slowly somersaulting, her neck moving to the side to catch his gaze as she came to a kneeling position. 

Rising up to her knees she ran her hands down her body to push the boy shorts down to just barely protecting her modesty, as she undulated her body in front of him. She sat back moving her legs to the side as she slipped off her heels. She smiled at him as she shifted of the bed to stand between his knees.

“Your monitor says 87 bpm,” She said huskily, “Let’s see I can get those numbers up even more.” She leaned over him running her tongue up the side of his neck before pressing a kiss to his pulse point. Her bare breasts brushed over his body as she moved to the other side of his neck giving it the same treatment. Her leg pressed gently against his length as she turned around and took one step forward. The sultry gaze she leveled on him from over her shoulder as she bent enough to give him an amazing view of her ass was almost his undoing. She slipped off the boy shorts collecting them in her hand before turning to drop them in his lap.

His monitor read 99 bpm. “You are making it really difficult for me, not to touch you.” He practically growled.

Deya brushed a light kiss against his lips before moving back to the bed. She gave him a smirk, “then touch me.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Deya found herself pinned to the bed. Kassam’s hand held her wrists above her head as his weight pressed down on her. She felt a hot wave of desire go through her and she whimpered.

Kassam gave her a delighted look at the sound as he slipped the heart monitor on her. “You are to leave your hands where they are, Princess. Your heart rate is 78.”

She nodded in response as he let go of her wrists. He made no move to undress much to her surprise. He merely straddled her body and cupped her face with his hands as he grazed her lips with a kiss before pressing his lips to hers he slowly deepened the kiss. “I’m taking my time with you tonight.”

He placed a trail of kisses going down her neck as he used one hand to prop himself, the other lazily trailed over her body as he studied her and discovered her in a way that he had not previously. Her quiet moans of pleasure when ran his thumb gently over her wrist and then the crook of her elbow and once again as he trailed his fingers over her amazingly smooth underarm. He couldn’t imagine she just shaved there was no bump of even a hair follicle there.

However having her arch into his hand as he grazed the underside of her breast quickly redirected his thoughts. As he bowed his head to run his tongue over her he smelt it…that scent that was just Deya. He had picked it up a couple times when he was close to her. She wasn’t one to knock him out with fragrance like some of the girls. He took a deep breath and noted a mix of spicy, cinnamon and plum with vanilla and sandalwood.

“You smell amazing,” He noted as ran his tongue along her breast as she shuddered at the sensation. He worked his way down to her hips tracing over her hipbones. As he ran his tongue over her tattoo he realized that some it seemed to covering scar. He felt her breathing hitch as that area seemed more sensitive. Putting his questions about it to the back of his mind, he moved on.

He had noticed previously that she was well groomed. Not that he minded, but it did raise his curiosity once again. She stole his attention once more when he slipped his tongue over her and she jumped as a gasp left her lips. Using one hand he pressed firmly on her hip as he found her tempo. Sliding a finger into her she sighed in appreciation. When he found the perfect combination of tongue and fingers, he was ruthless. Pushing her over the edge as Deya bit her lip stifling herself from crying out as she pulsed around him. He kept his fingers and mouth going until she finally was still.

That was when he realized her hands were on his shoulders urging him up to her lips. He thought about scolding her for a moment but chuckled as he acquiesced to request. Kissing her deeply as her hands moved over him. “Kassam, I want more.” She whispered. He figured she would be tired but at her words he pulled away long enough to quickly divest himself of his clothing and slip a condom on. He reached around her to lift and effectively flip her onto her hands and knees. 

The smoldering look Deya gave him over her shoulder made him want to shag her like there was no tomorrow where he found the will to merely run his hands over her bottom as he aligned himself he didn’t know. What he didn’t expect was for her to push back onto him, effectively taking his breath away. He reciprocated by placing a firm palm between her shoulder blades pushing her down to the bed as his fingers reached around to her apex.

The pace he set was punishing and her muffled moans told him she was close. Her orgasm hit hard and he was dragged along with her. She sank into the bed and he lied quietly on top of her pushing strands of hair from her neck as he gently kissed her for a few moments before rolling off of her.

She rolled over to look at him as he moved to the edge of the bed to take care of the condom. Her eyes gleamed with mischief. She looked at his monitor, “Look at that it says 69.”

He shook his head and chuckled, “What’s your say?”

“Same.” She said with a giggle. The monitor started beeping. “I think it’s broken.”

“Batteries are probably dying,” Kassam said pulling their monitors off and shutting them down before collecting his clothing. “I’m glad that wasn’t part of the challenge.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Deya replied looking at him with a smirk, “I’d say if it was, we both won.”

“You are bloody adorable, Princess,” Kassam said placing a kiss on her lips. “And deliciously disheveled.”

Deya yawned, “Has it occurred to you that I find you pretty damn hot as well?”

“Let’s go get some rest,” he replied handing her his shirt as he pocketed her underwear.


	32. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya has a date...not that she really wants some random date...

Deya’s phone went off early. Kassam rolled over blinking the sleep from his eyes. “What’s going on?”

Deya squinted in the light of the screen as she read. Deya sighed, “I’m going on a date.”

Kassam sat up and scowled. “What the hell?”

“It’s a text. You know I have to go.” She replied pressing a kiss to his nose.

He smiled at her silliness, “I know that but it doesn’t mean I have to like it. I’m not annoyed with you. This really sucks.”

“Believe me I’d rather be in bed with you.” Deya smirked as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Deya stood up to see Gary quietly talking with Lottie. “You too?” Lottie asked. Deya nodded. “Well that makes me feel a bit better.”

Deya headed to dressing room slipping into her black drape dress. She climbed into the jeep with Gary. “How did Kassam take it?”

“He’s not happy for sure. To be honest I’m flattered but I’m not happy about it either. This could be incredibly awkward.” Deya replied.

“I’m more curious as to who it could be.” Gary admitted as the Jeep stopped and his phone dinged. “Well it looks like is my stop. We’ll talk we get back to the villa.”

Deya nodded as he got out of the jeep a few minutes down the road and it stopped again, Deya stepped out and looked to see someone sitting at table with his back to her as she walked toward him. That almost looks like… He turned around…Lucas. “Hey Deya,”

“Lucas?” Deya was confused she couldn’t even begin to conceive why he would want to go on a date with her. “You’re my date?”

“Can I get a hug?” he asked. Deya nodded giving him a quick hug. He leaned in as if to kiss her but she quickly stepped back. He gestured for her to take a seat.

“Orange juice or bubbly?” he asked gesturing to the table.

“Orange juice will be fine.” Deya replied.

Lucas poured for her first then popping the cork on the bottle he poured himself a glass. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” She answered quietly wondering why she was here instead of Hope or Lottie. They had both talked to Lucas more than she had. Granted he wasn’t in the Villa that long, and although they got on okay but they weren’t that close. She had even declined his previous date just due to the fact that she wasn’t interested in him.

“You’re probably wondering why I asked you,” He said.

Deya nodded.

“Well firstly, because you declined that first date with me and all I could think about when I left was that I didn’t try hard enough or done more so I could be with you.” He admitted. “It feels like so long ago.”

“It’s been two weeks,” Deya said softly.

“That is oddly…accurate.” He grinned. “I’m glad I’m back, but I do wish I’d just been here rather than having to go home.”

He looked at his drink for a moment thoughtfully.

“You’re with Kassam now, right?” He asked, “How is that going?”

Deya gave a gentle smile, “I really like him. I reckon we are going to make it on the outside.”

“I’m really happy for you,” he replied with a chuckle, “Well sort of. Do you think I’ve changed a lot since you last saw me?”

“It’s hard to say we didn’t talk a whole lot,” Deya answered honestly.

“True, everyone else was so loud,” Lucas nodded. “Can I ask you a question?” He paused not really waiting for her answer. “What do you think is your best feature?”

Deya shrugged, “I think I’m a good person and fun to be around.”

“I can’t disagree with that,” Lucas agreed.

He seemed to be waiting for her to say something as he watched her. His intense stare made her uncomfortable; she shifted in her seat and took a sip of her juice before asking. “What have you been up to?”

This had him talking for the next twenty minutes much to her relief, about a calendar shoot, where he went on his bike, and his socials. He poured the last of the bubbly in his glass. “I have one last question before we got back to the villa, and I want you to be honest.”

“I’ll answer to the best of my ability.” Deya replied.

“If I’d been in the Villa since day one, do you reckon you would have picked me?” He asked.

Deya shrugged, “I can’t answer that but what I can say is that I didn’t go on a date with you the first time because I didn’t feel we’d have much in common other than being mates.”

“I think that is pretty fair of you to say,” Lucas said. “For the record I would have chosen you.” He stood up. “We should get back. Don’t want to make Kassam too jealous.” Deya stood up and Lucas pulled her flush to against him under the pretense of a hug as he planted a kiss on cheek. She pulled away immediately.

Deya said nothing to him during the jeep ride back. She was truly uncomfortable at this point. Lucas was clearly coming after her even after she had told him she was happy with Kassam and told him that they were mates. Lucas had changed at least in one aspect he was far more forward then when he was previously there.

Deya walked into the Villa behind him. As the Islanders gathered around him Deya looked for Kassam. She gave a small smile as he walked right over to Lucas and shook his hand. She tried to catch Kassam’s gaze but he avoided her eyes. Deya stayed long enough to see Hannah return with Gary before she excused herself for a cup of coffee and then headed to the villa.


	33. Shadowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam is MIA and Lucas is everywhere...what is Deya going to do?

Deya sat in the dressing room with her guitar idly strumming as Hannah came in to change into her swimsuit. Her fellow redhead barely seemed to notice that she made Deya uncomfortable gushing about how Lucas was pining over her when they were in the beach hut. Hannah had changed too and not just her hair and clothes. 

Kassam was upset with her about the date and Lucas wasn’t taking no for an answer. She decided she couldn’t hide in the dressing room forever so she went out to join the other islanders. Everywhere she went Lucas seemed to follow her. It was seriously unnerving in addition to the fact that she couldn’t find Kassam anywhere.

She talked to Lottie and told her that she felt Hannah was messing with her. Neither Lottie nor Hope would listen though. Then for some stupid reason Hope got all worried about Noah and Deya just wanted to slap her for her stupidity. The girls left the bedroom Deya sighed as she sat on her bed.

“Hey, so this is where you ran off to,” Lucas grinned at her. Deya stood up feeling immediately ill… why was she alone in the bedroom of all places. “Hi,” she said politely.

“You know I was just thinking about the roof terrace,” Lucas said suggestively.

“What about it?” Deya asked her voice curt.

“We could go hang out. Kassam would never need to know.” He continued moving toward her until she was backed up against the windows placing a hand on each side of her.

“Lucas, I thought I made myself clear. I don’t think of you like that.” Deya stated ducking his arm and swiftly moving away. “You need to stop this or I’m telling the others.”

Someone cleared their throat. “I’ve heard enough.” Kassam stated giving Lucas a cold look. “The lady rejected you and by pursuing her in spite of that you are starting to look like idiot, mate.” He strode over to Deya placing a protective arm around her waist. Deya breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned into Kassam.

“I thought you were being shy, but I guess I really didn’t have a chance with you.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, I want to be with Kassam. I didn’t tell you that I was happy with him and that I thought we could make on the outside as just lip service.” Deya said firmly as she clasped her trembling hands.

“You told him that,” Kassam asked, his gaze softening as he regarded her.

“She did,” Lucas admitted. “I’m sorry, I was selfishly thinking of my own feelings figuring that you might change your mind. I’ll back off. If I made you feel uncomfortable I’m sorry.” He walked out of the bedroom.

Deya turned to Kassam burying her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her leading her to their bed. She looked as if she was about ready to cry. He sat down pulling her onto his lap. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” 

“I tried to find you but everywhere I went he was there,” she said her muffled voice cracked. “So I’ve been hiding all day.”

“At first I thought nothing of the date, I was just annoyed that you had to go. But then Hannah told me, that you were interested.” Kassam admitted. “So I made myself scarce but when Noah pulled me aside telling me you were hiding from Lucas. I knew I was wrong and needed to fix it.”

“Wait…What the fuck!” Deya growled as she stood up. Kassam had never seen her angry before but there was a first time for everything, her eyes flashed like lightening as she frowned. “Hannah went on ad nauseam about how much Lucas wanted to be with me I never said a bloody word to her, mainly because I couldn’t get a word in edgewise.”

She took his hand to pull him up from the bed. “Come on. I’m not angry with you but I am angry with her. I knew she wasn’t after Gary and that she was looking to at someone else, I just didn’t know who yet. Now I know her game.”

Deya and Kassam left the villa to find Hanna with Chelsea on the bean bags. “Hannah, a word if you please,” Deya said quietly her tone brokering no room for argument.

Hannah stood up walking over to them.

“What precisely did you tell Kassam earlier?” She asked pointedly narrowing her eyes.

“I told him that Lucas was crazy about you and that you seemed interested,” She answered honestly.

“And what did I ever say to give you that idea?” Deya queried.

“Well...nothing, I just assumed...I mean it is Lucas after all, you didn’t say anything.” She stammered.

“Exactly, because I had nothing to say about it and you know why I had nothing to say about it?” Deya asked soft, deadly voice. “Because I have zero interest in Lucas in any way other than as a mate. Don’t ever mistake someone’s quiet nature for agreement or their calmness for acceptance. You never even asked my thoughts, had you bothered I would have told you how mistaken you were.”

Hannah looked shook, “I’m sorry. I really thought…”

“You thought wrong,” Deya firmly scolded her in a low voice.

Hannah looked dejected. “I’m really sorry. I thought if your head was turned by Lucas I could make a play for Kassam. He seems really nice.”

“Nothing against you Hannah,” Kassam said quietly as he slipped his arm around Deya’s waist, “But I’m spoken for,” He looked at Deya as she gave him a huff of amusement remembering what she had said to Felix. “I only want to be with this beautiful woman. That is why she is my girlfriend.”

Kassam led Deya over to the daybeds. The other islanders were throwing concerned gazes their way as Bobby and Chelsea went to talk to Hannah.

“Hey, you alright?” He asked as they sat next to each other. He linked his hand in hers.

“Yea,” she sighed leaning her head on his shoulder. “I don’t get angry often but that shit pissed me off.”

Kassam smiled. “I’ve never seen you angry before. You didn’t even raise your voice, which was a pleasant thing to discover I might add. It was nice to see how you react without having it directed at me, because I'm sure one day I will make it you angry, it happens.” He sighed, “That said I own you an apology. I should have come and spoke to you right away. I admit I was afraid of what you might say so I acted like a coward. You at least tried to find me.”

“Perhaps we should agree that if either of us is feeling unsure of where we stand we will drop everything and talk about it.” Deya offered.

“Like adults,” Kassam agreed, “That is a good plan.”


	34. Welcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders including Deya and Kassam have fun after their drama filled day.

The girls were back in the dressing room. There was a welcome party being held for Lucas and Hannah. Well more of a welcome back party. Hannah hadn’t said anything since earlier she had thrown a few abashed glances at Deya. Chelsea seemed to be trying to encourage her. Finally seeming to gather her courage she walked over to Deya.

“Hey,” She said sitting down next to Deya.

“Hi.” Deya replied politely.

“Look I’m sorry about earlier,” Hannah said with a sigh, “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No you shouldn’t have,” Deya agreed quietly, “apology accepted.”

“Just like that?” Hannah asked.

Deya chuckled, “Regardless of how they show me on the telly. I’m not a loud, angry, grudge-holding twat. I’m not angry that you liked Kassam. I can understand as I like him quite a bit myself.”

Hannah smiled wryly. “They actually started showing your quiet side a bit more. They also started showing you playing the guitar since Casa Amor.”

“You were so enamored with Lucas when you spoke with me before,” Deya teased softly, “Perhaps maybe he’s the one you should be going after.”

Hannah laughed, “You may be on to something. There are couple other guys who have caught my eye. Since I just came back I’m keeping my options open.”

“Are you guys ready?” Hope asked as she stood and headed to the door.

“Since like forever,” Hannah grinned, “I don’t want to be late for my own welcome party.”

Kassam was waiting her as she stepped into the kitchen. “I took the liberty of getting you a drink. You don’t mind do you?” He asked handing her a fruity looking cocktail.

“Thank you.” Deya replied, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

“You look delicious enough to eat in that outfit,” he whispered as she pulled away. She blushed slightly at his choice of wording as she remembered the previous night.

Lottie and Hope were too busy worrying about what Hannah was doing to pay them any mind anyway. While Bobby and Noah were trying to calm Lottie’s fears, Noah gave Deya a beseeching glance. “I tried to talk to them but they aren’t listening.”

“Same,” Deya replied shaking her head.

“We should probably find the others.” Kassam said placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her out of the kitchen. They passed Hannah and Gary goofing off around the pool and headed over to the others who had created a dance circle of sorts.

As soon as Marisol spotted Deya she grabbed her hand pulling her into the circle as Kassam watched with amusement. The girls salsa danced together giggling and talking. As Lucas stepped up beside Kassam and noted, “She is something else isn’t she?” Kassam nodded taking a sip of his drink.

“Look for what it’s worth I’m sorry for stepping on your toes,” Lucas said his eyes never leaving Marisol and Deya as they danced.

Kassam turned to face Lucas before replying. “After today I’m not worried but if you make her uncomfortable again we will be having more than words.”

The song had changed and the girls started to dirty dance on each other. Kassam could see the difference between this type of dance and what she had done the night prior. Some of the moves were the same obviously but her attitude was different. She was all about goofing off with her friends and having fun.

Jo showed them how she could do the worm and Deya got right down with her. They all had a laugh a Rahim who attempted to worm but failed and then tried to save it with push-ups.

Deya walked over to Kassam needing a break from dancing. He passed her the drink he had held for her and smiled as she took a big gulp and caught her breath. “If you’ll excuse me.” Lucas nodded to the two of them before walking off. 

“What was that about?” She asked curiously.

Kassam gave her a gentle smile. “He was just apologizing.” He set his glass down and turned to her offering his hand, “Can I have this dance?”

“I would love too,” Deya answered happily surprised. She never actually expected him to ask her. He led her out to the dance floor. She was curious but held her tongue to see what he was going to do. He placed his hand in hers wrapping the other just above her waist to slow dance with her properly.

“You two are so posh,” Lottie teased as she and Gary were basically draped over each other shuffling their feet to the music.

Kassam just smiled at her as he gracefully twirled Deya before taking her in his arms again.


	35. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam wakes and Deya is gone...

Deya was gone when Kassam woke up. Sliding out of the bed, he looked around and noted everyone else was still in bed. He figured he should probably get dressed but when he entered the dressing room he heard the sound of a soft guitar and Deya’s singing. He quickly gave up the idea and headed up to the terrace. Before he even stepped onto the terrace he could her soft soprano.

“These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away …”

Kassam cleared his throat as he stepped onto the terrace as to keep from startling her. She smiled at him and continued to play till the song finished.

“I didn’t wake you did I?” She asked worriedly, setting down the guitar gently.

“No, I think I only woke because I realized you weren’t beside me.” He smiled, “Dream wake you up?”

She nodded quietly, “I sometimes have nightmares. But when I do I just go play for a while and I feel better.”

“Anything you want to share?” He asked concern lacing his features.

“Maybe one day,” She replied softly. “I play that song in particular after because it reminds me that dreams can be amazing. No matter how afraid I am when I wake up from one of the terrifying ones that it’s okay to sleep again.”

“You used to not sleep?” Kassam asked.

“After things happened with Jack, it took me a long time to feel safe again.” She answered.

“I can see that,” He nodded.

“I even took self-defense courses.” She huffed wryly.

“You did?” He looked up at her surprised.

“Yea, it’s not the way most people think your objective is to get away from the situation and get help not fighting back.” She explained, “That said, I learned how to take down a guy the size of Jakub. If I can drop an attacker to the ground they’re not going to hurt me.”

“Good point,” Kassam agreed.

Deya yawned sleepily, “I can probably sleep now.”

“Let’s go then,” he picked up the guitar with one hand taking her hand with the other as they headed back into the villa.


	36. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to recover from a late night with too much alcohol how will the lslanders cope?

The girls sat in the dressing room almost comatose in their lethargic state. “Why didn’t anyone make me go to bed?” Chelsea complained sleepily.

“Have you ever you ever tried stopping you?” Deya chuckled at Chelsea.

“You lied on the lawn and talked about cat cafes.” Hope said yawning.

“That explains the grass stain on the back of my dress.” Chelsea sighed rubbing her eyes.

“Well it could have been worse,” Lottie sighed, “You didn’t have to put up with Hannah trying to crack on to your man all night.”

Deya walked over to Lottie to give her a hug, “I’m telling you she is just winding you up, babe. She made a play for Kassam yesterday remember. It will be okay.”

Lottie sighed, “Thanks for trying to make me feel better.”

Jo walked into the dressing room. “I’ve got a text.”

The boys hearing her shout wandered into the dressing room. “It’s way too early for this,” Bobby complained.

Rahim yawned setting everyone else off. “What is it Jo?”

Jo looked at her phone “No way.” She straightened her shoulders,

“Islanders,

Tonight there will be a recoupling.

Girls, it’s time to choose once and for all which islander you want to be couple up with.

#mixitup #lastchancerecoupling”

Everyone exchanged a stunned looks no one says a word. Noah wandered over to Hope and put his arms around her.

“This means all the girls get to choose even the ones who aren’t currently coupled up?” Chelsea asked.

“Yes that means all the girls,” Hannah stated her gaze flicking to Kassam who only has eyes for Deya. “I don’t know about you girls but I’m excited.”

“What would you like for breakfast?” Kassam asked.

Deya leaned over to give Kassam a gentle kiss, “Coffee, a bagel or croissant, and melon would be fab. You are so sweet.”

“I’m trying to keep you so you pick me at the recoupling.” He teased.

“I’m a lucky girl.” Deya bantered.

“Of course you are,” He shot back, grinning as he left the room.


	37. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last recoupling ...what are Kassam's thoughts....

After breakfast Kassam and Deya moved to the lawn and plopped down on the beanbags with the other islanders. Although, she was relieved they were talking about clones rather than the recoupling she found herself wishing for her guitar.

“Hey can we talk in private?” Kassam asked.

Deya smiled, “of course.”

He took her hand leading her over to the daybeds. As they stretched out on a bed the sound of the birds singing fills the air. After a few moments Kassam turned to her.

“So the final recoupling…” He commented.

Has he had second thoughts? “Yea, funny how time flies…” She said trailing off.

“I thought we should talk about it.” He continued looking at her thoughtfully. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy with someone. You’re such an amazing girl and I think we make a great team. But I want to make sure you feel the same way. So how do you feel about us being coupled up?”

Any thought she had about him having second thoughts was gone. “I’ve been blissfully happy.” She replied.

“I’m so relieved to hear you say that.” Kassam leaned over kissing her forehead. “Because there is no one else I want to be coupled with.”

“But that might be out of our control,” Deya said stating her fear out loud.

“I know and that scares me a bit,” He admitted. “What are you thinking?”

“I know that I couldn’t in good conscience couple up with someone else just to finish the game. I don’t think I could bear seeing you coupled up with someone else.” Deya stated calmly in spite of the fact her hands were shaking. “Honestly, if that were to happen it wouldn’t make for a good outcome anyway. Why would the public vote for a friendship couple to win the prize? I wasn’t afraid to walk away from the Villa before and I’m not afraid to now. The question is would you come with me?”

Kassam grabbed her trembling hands in his own pulling them to his lips as he pressed a kiss to them. “You just said everything I was thinking but was too afraid to say.” He looked at her earnestly his aegean colored eyes bored into her. “If you walked out of the Villa, I would be right behind you. I think we have something special and I want to see what our future could be like.”

Deya sighed with relief dropping her head to his chest as his arms encircled her. They stayed like that until Hope called out to them. “Hey lovebirds, you mind joining the rest of us!”

Deya sighed rolling her eyes as Kassam gently gave her a kiss. “I’ll see you later.” Deya stood up and headed to talk with the girls.

“It’s the final recoupling,” Hope said with a worried smile. “I’ve got butterflies how are the rest of you feeling?”

It took Deya considerable effort not to roll her eyes she was just finished talking about this. Hope needed to chill if her relationship was as solid as she said the only thing she needed to worry was the picking order. However no one had been making eyes a Noah as they had been at Kassam and Gary so why couldn’t she just stop for bloody minute?

“I need to be in a relationship with someone who fancies me.” Chelsea stated with a huff.

“Aww babe, I’m sure Bobby does,” Hope assured her.

“No, he is definitely into someone else. I’ve got no idea who but it isn’t me.” Chelsea replied.

Deya found Lottie giving her a look. “There is more to coupling up than attraction.” Lottie commented giving Hannah a pointed look. Hannah just smiled at the small dig.

Hope nodded, “I agree it’s got to be someone you think you could go the distance with.”

“Surely it should be someone you think you could win Love Island with?” Chelsea asked. “What do you think Deya?”

Deya shrugged, “I’m looking for the love of my life. That means someone who is my rock, my best mate, and my partner in crime.”

“Oh stop,” Hope said. “You’re gonna make me cry.”

“That was beautiful.” Chelsea agreed, “I want it embroidered onto a cushion right now.”

“You know what I think?” Lottie asked…

Hannah jumped, “Hold that thought. I’ve got a text!”


	38. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders play a game of happily every after...

Turned out the text was the next challenge, a game of Happily Ever After. Kassam walked over to Deya putting an arm around her. “I think me and Deya have got this sewn up. Right, Princess.”

Deya raised an amused eyebrow at him. “We’re gonna smash it.” They high five and Kassam wraps an arm around her waist.

“Aww look how cute you two are,” Hope said with a grin. As everyone stood talking strategy another notification went off informing them to head to the challenge platform.

Kassam smiled, “You ready for this?” They stood on their designated spots.

“Let’s do it!” Deya answered returning his smile.

A buzz of excitement had the other islanders all talking as Hannah gestured for silence. Finally they quiet down. “Ok Islanders, this is how it works. We’ll ask you a question about where you see yourself in five years.” Hannah explained.

Lucas took over, “You and your partner will write your response on your boards. If your answers match you can take a step forward. First couple to reach the arch wins.”

The couples grab their boards and get ready. Lucas asks the first question. “Couples, for your first holiday will you stay in the UK or go abroad?”

Deya smiled they had discussed this. They both wanted to go abroad and experience another culture. She wrote abroad on her board.

Bobby and Chelsea were first apparently she was for abroad and he was for the UK. They weren’t off to a good start. Hope and Noah seemed to be in sync both writing abroad on their boards. Hannah looked over at Deya and Kassam, “Okay you two what do you got?”

“I put abroad.” Deya grinned.

“Yea, there’s no way we’re staying in the UK,” Kassam agreed as he winked at Deya. They stepped forward along with Hope and Noah. I seemed that Lottie and Gary were in sync as well both saying abroad. Marisol and Graham seemed to be unsure but it seemed they wanted to make each other happy which was very cute. Jo and Rahim seemed to have a bit of confusion about this as well but it gave them both a bit of a laugh as they worked out two vacations.

“Next question,” Hannah continued, “Whose place do you spend the winter break at?”

Without a second thought Deya wrote Kassam’s place.

Deya thought it was cute that Jo and Rahim agreed to go to Rahim’s for holiday. Jo was not even fussed when Rahim stated he wasn’t eating her food, which made Deya chuckle. Kassam gave her smirk, “I guess I’m damn lucky to have woman that can cook.”

“Show us what you got Kassam,” Hannah said.

“I know she wants to meet my family, so I put down my place.” Kassam said flipping his board.

“That’s exactly what I said,” Deya leaned over giving Kassam a kiss on the cheek.

Gaz and Lottie disagreed on this one because of Gary’s Nan and her roast turkey.

Hannah smirked, “I think Hope and Noah may have some competition. We all know the next big step in any relationship is getting a pet. Will you be a dog or cat couple?”

Deya wrote both remembering the conversation a few days prior with Kassam. Once again Bobby and Chelsea were at odds. Hope and Noah both said dog which was no surprised after listening to Hope talk to Arjun about them during Casa.

“What about you Kassam?” Hannah asked.

“Well we talked about this the other day so I put both.” Kassam said.

“That’s right you wanted a menagerie including a dog and cat,” Deya smiled, turning her board around to show it said both.

“The question said cat or dog though…” Lucas said scratching his head. “I guess you stay where you are.”

The game went on for a few more rounds. Deya and Kassam were neck and neck with Hope and Noah until…

“Oh, this is big one.” Lucas said, “Do you want children in the next five years?”

Deya smiled remembering when Kassam had asked her how she felt about marriage and children. She wanted both and as far as the timeline went 5 years was a reasonable time. She worried a bit about the secret she hadn’t shared with him. But pushing it to the back of her mind she wrote yes.

“So what do you put down, Deya?” Lucas asked.

“It’s a yes from me, we’ve discussed this a little bit.” Deya replied.

Kassam nodded, “A yes from me too.”

Lucas looked a little disappointed, “I guess that’s another step forward for you two then.”

Hope and Noah were the couple to have problems with this issue Hope was totally anti-children and Noah, well everyone knew how family oriented he was. The way he talked about his siblings showed that. Deya ignored it the conversation as the girls discussed the issues of pregnancy. Until… Hope, of course, had to ask for Deya’s opinion.

Deya forced a smile to her face keeping her answer as PR as possible, “I think both people need to be informed. Wanting kids isn’t the same as having kids. You need to understand how it all works and what it takes to raise kids.”

“Onto the next question,” Lucas announced, “Moving in together is a big step for a couple. Whose home town will you live in?”

Deya thought about it for a moment. She could probably find work easier than Kassam especially since he was an established DJ in Newcastle. She wrote Newcastle.

Marisol and Graham agreed on this one which made Deya smile. She was genuinely happy for Marisol as the Latina was in the same situation as Deya before Casa. They were so cute together even though they didn’t always agree they always seemed to find a compromise.

“Deya and Kassam you are up.” Hannah said.

“We haven’t discussed this precisely but I’d move to Kassam’s hometown.” Deya replied turning her board around.

“Which would be amazing babe,” Kassam grinned from ear to ear. “Because that is what I put down.”

“You two are really in sync,” Lucas noted.

A few rounds later the game ended with Kassam and Deya tying with Gary and Lottie for the win. A text came in stating that the winners would need to decide who went to the hideaway. Deya smiled at Kassam and quietly suggested that perhaps they could let the other couple have it. After all once their time at the Villa was done Lottie would be heading back to Australia. He quickly agreed and they told the other couple to enjoy themselves.

They looked happy until…Hannah said “It would be a shame if the recoupling messed this all up.”

The effect was immediate. Lottie scowled, “What do you mean by that, Hannah?” Deya shook her head as Kassam grabbed her hand pulling her away.

“That was fun,” Kassam said awkwardly, “well until that happened. Over all it’s been a good day. I know the challenge was silly, but it just proved the theory I had that I’m with the right girl.”

He stopped walking and turned to her. “I love you.”

Deya looked up at him, “I love you too.”

Kassam’s face lit up as he pulled her close to him. He pressed soft kiss to her lips. Once he ended the kiss they stood there his arms around her as she listened to his racing heart. “You take my breath away, you know that? I can’t remember someone who gave me butterflies like you do.” He held her for a few more minutes before reluctantly pulling away. “We should get ready for the recoupling.”


	39. Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl + dressing room = gossip

Deya walked into dressing room. The girls are excitedly getting ready for the recoupling.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this excited about a recoupling before.” Chelsea said dabbing glitter on with a practiced motion.

“After the challenge today I can’t say I blame you,” Jo noted.

“Moving on,” Chelsea said wryly. “Where did you and Kassam disappear to, Deya?”

“He wanted to talk with me after the challenge and…” the girls watch her expectantly. “He told me he loved me.”

All the girls squealed as they gathered around Deya. “What did you say?”

“I told him I love him too.” Deya shook her head rolling her eyes at her friends, “What do you think I said? Sheese.”

More squeals of joy pierced the air as the girls clamored closer to give hugs and celebrate. “So what are you wearing?”

“I don’t know,” Deya stood in front of her cubby looking at the dresses.

“What are you hiding in here?” Chelsea pulled out a little black number. It was deep cut V-neck edged in delicate lace that was complemented by the sheer upper back and sheer short sleeves. The strap detail that went from the neck down the middle of the chest brought attention to the V-neck. The ruffled hem hit just below the knee of the elegant cocktail dress.

“You need to wear this one,” Chelsea stated her tone allowing no argument. “Where are the shoes you wear with it?”

Deya pulled out the shoes she often wore with that specific dress.

“Wow Deya, your style is like, yea, I need you style me.” Jo grinned. 

“Thanks Chelsea,” Deya gave the bubbly blond a quick hug. “I hope you find what you are looking for. ” She whispered to her as she pulled away.

“I hope so too, thanks babe,” Chelsea said hopefully.

“Jo, I’d gladly go shopping with you,” Deya smiled at her.

Deya quickly changed and sat in front of her make-up case. Lottie walked over and took Deya’s compact out of her hand. “Let me.”

“Sure,” Deya said quietly as the leggy ozzie sat down beside her.

“You…you have tattoo eyeliner…” Lottie whispered.

Deya grinned at her whispering back, “and brows and lips.”

“Okay, I’m not here to talk about that.” Lottie said dipping into another color on the palette as she did Deya’s eyeshadow. “I’m worried about what Hannah is going to do.”

“Lottie, sweetie, I told you before Hannah isn’t interested in Gary. I know you don’t believe me but I just know it.” Deya said talking quietly under the conversations of the others.

“Aren’t you worried about her picking Kassam she definitely showed interest in him as well.” Lottie asked.

“We’ve discussed the possibility and what will happen if she does pick him.” Deya stated quietly. “But honestly I think she has her eye on someone else. She’s just enjoying the attention because she didn’t get it here previously. ” She gave the other girl a hug. “Now move so I can get my hair up.” Deya quickly with expert movements rolled her hair into a gibson tuck pinning as she rolled and the accented it with a simple gold bar barrette. She pulled a few strands out to frame her face.

“Girl, you are putting out those glam vintage vibes with that hair,” Lottie grinned.

Deya looked over at Hope who was still fussing with her braids. “Come on Hope, I came in late and I’m ready.” She teased lightly. “The guys will be grey if we keep this up.”

Marisol giggled, “Graham would look dreamy with some grey through his beard.”

“Yea, I think he would,” Deya smiled at her imagining it.


	40. Final Recoupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final recoupling is here will it turn out as Deya and Kassam hope?

The girls filed into the fire pit. The boys were talking amongst themselves but as the girls walked in they quieted. Deya looked over at the boys and caught Kassam’s glance. He smiled at her mouthing ‘wow.’ She smiled back at him amused. Someone’s phone beeped. The girls looked at each other and Hope stepped up. “It’s me.”

Hope positioned herself in front of Noah. As Deya listened to Hope’s speech she wondered what she was going to say or even if she would get the chance to say it. Before she knew it Hope and Noah sat down on the bench as they waited for the next notification.

Deya’s phone beeped and her heart leapt. She stepped forward and nerves set in. “Today I’ve been thinking about how important it is to have the right person by your side. It’s the best feeling in the world to know that someone feels for you the same as you do for them. He’s my partner in crime, my rock, best friend, and lover.” She blushed lightly. “I can really see a future for us beyond the Villa, which is why the person I want to couple up with is Kassam.” 

Deya heard the quiet ‘awws’ from the girls as Kassam stepped forward beaming. “Ever since I coupled up with you Deya, I’ve known you were the girl for me. There’s no one else I could imagine being with.” He smirked, “I don’t think I’ve met anyone quite like you, Deya. People don’t often get past my exterior, but you’re not like everyone else. That’s one of the things that makes you so special. I can’t help but feel lucky. You could have picked any guy in here, but you chose me.” He stopped to take a breath. “This is just the start of our journey together as a couple. I promise to make you as happy as you do me.” He leaned over to give her kiss on the cheek took her hand as they walked over and sat down on the bench.

Everyone clapped as the next notification goes off. Hannah stepped forward and the guys looked nervously around. Lottie gave Deya a panicked look. Deya reached over taking Lottie’s hand as she whispered. “It will be fine babe, I promise.”

Hannah much to Lottie’s surprise chose Bobby. Lottie breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Hannah. “What are you doing?”

“I’m being a good friend,” Hannah said. The girls hugged.

Deya gave Kassam’s hand a squeeze. “I’m so glad I was right. I would have felt terrible otherwise.”

Kassam smiled at her, “it’s because like I told you before you are a good judge of character.” 

Lottie wasted no time picking Gary in spite of the fact she was in tears. Part way through her speech she apologized to Hannah, who merely shook her head giving her friend a smile. Jo’s phone beeped and jumped up and quickly made her speech choosing Rahim. Marisol chose Graham to no one’s surprise although Deya had to admit that her use of sailing and ships in her speech was super cute and Graham seemed to appreciate it. Finally it was Chelsea’s turn she couldn’t have looked any happier to have a chance with Lucas when he leaned into give her chaste kiss on the cheek, she pulled him in for a full on snog.

Deya chuckled and whisper to Kassam, “I really hope she finds what she is looking for.”

“You’re such a hopeless romantic.” Kassam teased.


	41. After Affects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam an Deya take time with each other after the final recoupling

After the recoupling, all the couples seemed to take off in different directions looking for some privacy. Lottie and Gary headed immediately for the hideaway. Kassam and Deya walked over to the swinging bed. “This seems to be our spot.” Kassam joked as they sat down.

Deya took his hand that was still holding hers and pressed a kiss to his palm. Kassam smiled at her, “I just wanted you to know that I meant what I said earlier. I didn’t want you to think it was because of the recoupling.”

Deya shook her head placing a finger over his lips effectively silencing him. “I never thought that. So don’t even think it.” She moved finger from his mouth.

“I really do love you.” Kassam breathed.

Deya smiled, “I love you too.”

“If you hadn’t picked me…” Kassam started. “I wouldn’t have been able to stand it.”

Deya shook her head at him, “If I couldn’t pick you, you would have had to pack up and leave with me.”

“True,” Kassam chuckled wryly at himself as he pulled Deya closer brushing her nose against his. He glanced around the lawn. It seemed the other Islanders have already headed into the villa.

“You want to sleep here tonight?” Kassam asked smiling mischievously. He reached down under the bed pulling one of his bags out. He opened it showing Deya the contents. Blankets and pillows from their bed, pajamas, full water bottles and their audio players, everything they might need to ‘camp out.’

“Of course,” Deya smiled, “how could I say no to an evening with you?” 

They quickly made the bed together. Kassam dropped back on the bed pulling Deya with him. They stared at the sky for a few minutes.

“Well, we made it to the final recoupling,” He said rolling toward her. She smiled and shifted to face him. He cupped her face in his hand. “What are you thinking?”

She leaned forward to kiss him. His fingers moved from her face down neck and then followed the strap detail of the dress as it traveled from her neck to the valley between her breasts.

He pulled out of their kiss and leaned away to look at her. “You look amazing tonight. But to be honest as much as I love this dress, I was trying to figure out the best way to get you out of it.”

Deya chuckled softly at him before sitting up to pull her shoes off and then she pulled the pins out of her hair letting it fall around her shoulders. She stood up her back to him as he lied looking at her. “Well, are you going to unzip it?” She teased, giving him a smoldering glance over her shoulder.

Grinning Kassam stood up and found the zipper. He slowly pulled the zipper down as he placed a kiss on each inch of skin that was revealed. As he got to the end of the zipper he slid the dress off her shoulders and she stepped out of it. To his surprise she was completely naked underneath. “You naughty minx.” He grinned.

Deya chuckled. “It actually wasn’t intended that way but it works.”

“Oh?” He asked making a trail of kisses down the back of neck.

“Panty lines,” She explained.

“I see,” He replied in understanding. “Still that was damn sexy.” He pressed himself against her back reaching around to caress her breasts.

She turned around and stepped back to run her hands under his shirt sliding it over his head. She kissed him creating a path down his body as he watched. Nimble fingers made quick work of his trousers and she slid her hands over his firm bum as she slid his underwear off him. He caught her gaze and sighed as she wrapped her fingers around him and dropped to her knees.

She glanced up at him mischievously. He seemed to know what she was thinking but it still caught him by surprise. He moaned her name as she wrapped her lips around him. His hands clenched at his sides.

Deya pulled away for a moment. “You know if I don’t feel a good tug on my hair, I’m gonna think I’m not doing this right.” She teased.

His hands immediately wove into her loose tresses as she enveloped him with her mouth again. His hands were tentative at first as if he was afraid of being too rough. She smiled to herself as she used both her hands and mouth on him. His grasp on her locks became tighter as his hips moved. He was more and more demanding guiding her to a pace he wanted. 

She felt him give her hair a tug that made her scalp tingle. Yes that’s it. She cupped him with one hand as the other stayed on his hip. “Deya, if you don’t stop…” He breathlessly warned as his movement stuttered.

She paid no mind as her nose hit his groin and he hit the back of her throat. He spasmed, breathing her name over and over, like a litany. Deya kept a firm grip on his hip as she swallowed. She eased off a bit so she could breathe as he softened in her mouth. She noted his legs were a bit wobbly after the tremors stopped so she gently pulled off of him before giving him light push so he could sit on the bed.

She moved onto the bed. Kassam slid back on the bed to face her. “You are…” He looked vulnerable as he tried to figure out his thoughts.

Deya’s heart immediately melted. “Shhh, you can tell me later…” She pulled him into a close embrace running her hand through his fade. He buried his head into her chest as his arms went around her.


	42. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam's thoughts ....

Kassam woke up he could see Deya fast asleep next to him. He wrapped his arm around her as his thoughts drifted. He had to admit she was stunning when she stepped into the fire pit. She looked like this amazing mixture of pinup girl with old world charm. And that dress...where the hell did she find something like that? It was a strange mixture of both revealing but not. He wasn’t one to pay much attention to fashion but he’d become very aware of it as he watched what Deya wore. She had style for sure but it wasn’t over the top.

This woman had changed him. The dreams he had of his future were always hazy and out of focus. The more time he spent with her though…the clearer those dreams became. He found himself saying things and doing things he never would have before. Of course he felt they could win this but he couldn’t wait to leave this place and start a new life with her. Smiling he reached over to push back some hair that fallen over her face.

Deya woke to Kassam stroking the hair out of her face. She tilted her head to look at him drowsily. “Hey.”

“You want a drink?” He asked sitting up. She nodded. He grabbed her water bottle as she sat up and handed it to her. She took a large gulp swishing her mouth before drinking again.

“Thanks,” She smiled. “You were already awake?”

“Yea, I woke up a little while ago.” He replied.

“Enjoying the moment?” She asked knowingly.

Kassam merely nodded at her as he trailed his fingers down her arm. “I’ve never met anyone like you. You are serene but …sparkling…you are gentle as moonlight and strong as Atlas. It will take me some time to come up with a mix song that is you.”

She let him finish and merely smiled at him as she took his hand to place it over her heart which was beating faster than usual from his words. He returned her smile before pulling her in for a kiss.


	43. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's grumpy...

Deya had looked through the fridge but had found no melon. So she tried to satisfy herself with some toast and tea. Kassam sat down beside her and she realized he actually found melon. She briefly thought to ask him if there was more she might have missed but realize it was probably the last of it. She looked at his plate wistfully before going back to her breakfast.

He caught her looking and grinned as he split the melon and dropped some onto Deya’s plate. “Your favourite, right?”

“That’s so sweet, thanks.” Deya replied. 

“Don’t mention it,” Kassam grinned at her. He watches on as Deya ate the melon with a bit of amusement. “You remind me of a baby dinosaur with the way you chew sometimes.”

Deya looked at him confused for a moment before tilting her head. “I can live with that. I like dinosaurs.”

Noah chuckled, “You’re not that bad, Deya. I think it’s cute.”

Deya rolled her eyes with obvious amusement. “OK so I’m adorable when I eat.”

“Yeah, like a baby dragon.” Kassam grinned teasing her more.

“Are we talking about Lottie?” Gary asked walking into the kitchen. “I heard the words baby dragon.”

“Ha-ha,” Lottie replied the sides of her mouth turning up in a small smile. “You think you’re so funny.” She playfully swats him as he grins sheepishly.

Everyone grabbed their breakfast and headed out of the kitchen leaving Kassam and Deya. She got up to take their plates, as Kassam looked up at her. Instead of grabbing his plate she opted to lean over brushing her lips against his.

He held up a hand pushing her away. “Babe, we were just eating.”

“I don’t mind,” Deya replied with obvious confusion.

“I do. It’s rough.” He stated looking away from her.

Deya sat down and smirked at him, before saying quietly. “You weren’t complaining about kissing me last night and I had a lot more than melon in my mouth.”

Kassam blushed before chuckling softly. “I deserved that.”

“What’s on your mind, babe?” Deya asked reaching over to hold his hand. She knew it had nothing to do with her chewing or kissing after a meal. Something was bothering him.

“I’m totally overwhelmed honestly, everything is happening so fast.” He admitted. “I’m actually feeling a bit emotional about it.”

“Come here,” Deya said shifting her chair to hug him. He leaned in accepting her hug and curling his arms around her. “We’ll be okay.” They stayed like that for several minutes. Just taking the moment to be.

“I feel better already,” Kassam said his words muffled by her neck.

Hope suddenly plopped herself in the chair beside Deya. Something has clearly annoyed her. She obviously didn’t care she was interrupting a moment. Deya sighed.

“I’ll get out of your way,” Kassam said pressing a kiss to Deya’s forehead.


	44. Toastie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya and Kassam get a quiet moment...to eat :)

Hope finally ran off to talk to Noah. She was ridiculous starting a fight over him cutting a toastie. All it did was make Deya hungry. She stepped back into the kitchen and started making tomato and cheddar toastie.

As she slipped the perfectly browned sandwich onto her plate Kassam entered the kitchen. He went straight for the fridge. “Hungry babe?”

“Yea, I was feeling a bit peckish.” He replied shutting the fridge and turning to see her plate.

“You want half of my toastie?” Deya asked already cutting into two. Her cut was off and she immediately handed him the larger half.

“You are the sweetest,” He said pressing a kiss to cheek. She looked at him curiously. “You gave me the bigger half without a thought.”

“So how is it?” Deya asked.

Kassam bit down into the toastie hungrily. A smile crossed his lips and gave her a thumbs up. After he swallowed he answered, “Totally nailed it babe. It’s lush. Good call with tomato and cheese.”

“That combo always works,” Deya replied as she bit into her half.

They ate their half toasties before Kassam asked, “You reckon we can win this?”

“Honesty, I don’t care as long as we’re together.” Deya said.

Kassam looked at her thoughtfully, “You know what… You’re absolutely right. It’s not as important as you and me. I mean we were both willing to walk if we couldn’t be together so it doesn’t matter.” He leaned over placing a gentle kiss on her lips before collecting her dish to wash it up.

They headed down to hang out with the others. Everyone moving and talking in small groups, the knowledge that their time was coming to end had everyone wanting to socialize. Gary had a serious talk with Deya about his Nan and why he needed to check his head every now and then. Chelsea and Deya made their own special handshake which surprisingly didn’t actually have any hand shaking. It was just fun to goof off with Chelsea. She was always so happy. Deya’s phone beeped and the Islanders crowded around her.

Deya read, “Islanders, It’s time to find out what the public thinks of your couples in today’s challenge. You will each be guessing what the public thinks of about your pairings. #coupletrouble #publicapproval.”

Kassam caught Deya’s glance “That sounds…um…terrifying.” He grinned, “But let’s do it.”

“This could get interesting,” Lottie agreed.


	45. Couple Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The producers said it would be fun...

The Islanders all gathered around in a circle on the platform, Noah and Hope stand to the side of them as they were hosting the game.

Hope’s phone beeped and she looked at it. “So, basically the public have answered a bunch of different questions about each couple.”

“And for each question, you’ve got to guess which couple got the most votes.” Noah continued.

“Yeah, then just write on those boards and flip it around when we say.” Hope finished. “Correct guesses will get you a point. The couple with the most points wins.”

Deya leaned over to Kassam, “Hideaway?” She asked quietly.

“Would be nice for once since we gave it away last time,” He admitted.

“Well then we play tactically,” Deya smirked.

“What is the first question?” Bobby asked.

“Which couple is the loudest in bed?” Hope asked.

Snickers were heard all around. “It could be us babe,” Kassam whispered as the other Islanders tried to decide if it meant sleep or other...things.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard Kassam and Deya,” Lottie pointed out giving Deya a saucy glance.

Deya shook her head and chuckled as she wrote Lottie and Gary on her board.

“I don’t think we’ve ever done it in the villa,” Kassam whispered thoughtfully.

“We haven’t,” Deya grinned as she whispered back. Some have put Noah and Hope, others Lottie and Gary. In Lottie’s defense they had no clue about her snoring until Casa Amor as Noah’s had drown her out. The public pick was Lottie and Gary.

“We’re off to a good start,” Kassam smiled.

“Next one up,” Hope said as a smile crossed her face and she beamed at Noah, “this is a cute one. Who will tie the knot first?”

Kassam leaned over to Deya, “What are you thinking?”

“Jo and Ibrahim, only because they are so impulsive.” She answered quietly.

“You know that is a good point.” Kassam agreed, “They move pretty fast.” He wrote her guess on the board.

“And the public pick was …” Noah tore the envelope, “Jo and Rahim.”

  
“Aww,” Jo seemed to be touched as Deya and Kassam high-fived.

“The public seems to be shipping us babe,” Rahim smiled as he dropped a kiss to Jo’s forehead.

Hope tallies up the votes. As Noah takes over, “anyway, the next question is…which couple will just be friends as soon as they’re out of the villa?”

Kassam leaned over to Deya, “what do you think?”

“It’s not about what I think it’s the public,” Deya replied writing Bobby and Hannah.

“Alright let’s see those boards,” Hope said. Everyone flips their boards around they all say Bobby and Hannah.

“Woah, okay,” Bobby looked a bit fussed, “I see how it is.”

Noah opened the envelope, “The public picked Bobby and Hannah.”

Bobby slumps and fidgets with the board. “I have to admit I’m little low-key gutted. But whatever.”

“This ought to cheer you up,” Noah smiled. “Which couple is most likely to model in the nude for a life drawing class?”

“Wow that is weirdly specific.” Kassam chuckled, “what are you thinking?” Deya wrote down Jo and Rahim.

Chelsea scribbled out her answer and wrote down another one. “Done!”

Everyone turned their boards, Chelsea voted for Deya and Kassam. When Deya gave her questioning look she grinned “I’d take that class.” Everyone looked at them chuckling in amusement.

“Who got the public vote?” Jo asked.

“Drum roll please…” Noah said. Everyone started to stamp on the platform. “The public decided that Jo and Ibrahim would be most likely to model naked.”

“Called it,” Deya said quietly to Kassam who nodded.

“I got it,” Lottie grinned at Gary.

Jo looked confused for a moment before admitting she had done the naked cycle in London for four years which did raise a few eyebrows. Hope tallied up the scores. “Okay moving onto the next question.”

“Which couple is the most likely to cheat on each other?” Noah asked.

“Whoa, that’s a loaded question.” Kassam said quietly.

“We need to think about what the public thinks…” Deya commented as she wrote Lottie and Gary.

“Show us your boards. Let’s see what you all guessed.” Hope said. Everyone wrote Lottie and Gary except for Hannah who wrote Jo and Ibrahim.

“Deya even you?” Lottie said huffily.

“Hun, we are writing what the public thinks not necessarily what we think.” Deya reminded her.

“So you are playing to win…” Lottie said thoughtfully, “Okay, I can respect that after all you gave up the hideaway.”

“There’s a good chance the hideaway is the prize,” Gary offered.

“Let’s see what the public thought,” Hope said nervously opening the envelope. “The answer was Gary and Lottie.”

Lottie scoffs, “Harsh…at least Deya admitted she was in it to win though. So I’m not mad …at her.” The silence is awkward as the scores are tallied up. “What’ next?”

“Okay so the last question is…what couple is the most committed to each other?” Hope asked.

Deya immediately put down Deya and Kassam.

Kassam raised an eyebrow at her, “you sure about that one…Hope and Noah are pretty committed too.”

“Trust me,” Deya said her voice was sure her voice dropped to whisper so the others couldn’t hear, “Hope’s insecurity undermines her relationship.”

“Good point,” Kassam nodded.

Turn those boards. Everyone else had voted for Hope and Noah, while Lottie has voted for herself and Gary. Lottie winked at Deya. Everyone seemed to want to discuss this Lucas finally had to agree it was fair for Lottie to write her own truth.

“The public decided the most loyal couple was…” Noah announced opening the envelope. He smiled as he looked at the answer. “Deya and Kassam. Well done, you guys. You got it right!”

Kassam beamed at Deya, “it’s nice that they see it.” Hope counts up the tallies. “I think we are going to win this. We’ve more points than anyone else.”

“And the winner is …” Noah started, “Kassam and Deya. You guessed the most correct answers.”

“Told you hon,” Kassam grinned.

The islanders applaud and cheer. “What happens now?” Lottie asked.

Deya’s phone beeped. “We got a date at the hideaway.”

Kassam’s smile got wider, “That’s so needed. I can’t wait.” 


	46. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya and Kassam won a date at the Hideaway....

The girls were getting ready for the night ahead. “I wish I was going on a date tonight,” Hope said.

“Yea Deya you’re so lucky.” Chelsea gushed.

“I think they deserve it,” Lottie said giving her a smirk. “After all they forfeited the last time for Gary and me. I still can’t believe the public thinks we would cheat though.”

Deya walked over to Lottie and nodded at Hannah stepped over as well. “Well we know better so don’t let what they say get to you.” Hannah nodded as they both pulled Lottie into a hug.

“Thanks you two,” Lottie pulled away and smiled roguishly, “even though you voted for us.” Deya had pulled on a white skirt and shimmering gold twisted crop top.

“Kassam won’t know what hit him.” Hope said eyeing up Deya’s outfit. Deya leaned into the mirror adding some gloss to her lips when a knock was heard on the door.

Kassam popped his head around the door. “You ready, gorgeous?”

“Sure,” Deya answered walking toward the door.

“Then let’s go.” He held out his hand. “Bye girls.”

“Have fun, you two!” Hope called out as they walked away.

Kassam led them to the hideaway. As the stepped in they were greeted by a chocolate fountain with fruit and two glasses of bubbly. Deya turned to Kassam.

“You want to?” He gestured to the fountain.

“The fountain could be fun but …it would get stickier than I care for at the moment honestly.” Deya replied.

Kassam smirked, “Quite right.” He suddenly picked her up bridal style. Deya giggled at him wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed a kiss to the pulse point on his neck as he walked over to the bed. He stood her up in front of the bed and his hands immediately went to cup her derriere pulling her flush to him. He unzipped her skirt.

She quickly tugged off his shirt. He plucked the condom from his pocket before he divested himself of his trousers as she pulled off her own shirt.

Kassam cupped Deya’s face kissing her deeply as her hands traveled over his shoulders and back. He pulled away cupping her breast as his thumb teased her nipple. She sighed into him and stepped backward until her legs hit the bed. Dropping onto it she pulled him with her. His arms moved round her protectively as they tumbled. Deya melted into him as their bodies collided, her hips shifted against his length causing him to moan.

“Kassam, I want you now,” Deya said quietly. Kassam pulled away long enough to ensure their protection was in place before reaching for her.

The pace he set was slow and easy at first but at Deya’s urging it became unrestrained. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers dug into his skin leaving little crescent shaped marks.

“Princess, tell me you’re almost there.” He growled.

Deya threw her head back as his lips devoured her throat. “I want to feel you.”

He groaned as his thrusts became uneven, before he hilted one last time as his release hit dragging Deya along with him. She tightened her legs around him grinding for moment before convulsing around him. They stayed completely entwined for some time just enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Kassam shifted finally as she unwound her legs from around him. He pulled away from her sitting on the bed. He handed Deya her clothes but is face had a worried expression.

“What’s wrong?” Deya asked.

“I should have dealt with the condom right away.” He said, “I think it leaked.”

“It’s okay,” Deya smiled at him dropping her eyes. “Condoms are alright but I have backup birth control.”

“I should have known you would be doubly careful,” Kassam sighed with relief. “I know we talked about kids but that doesn’t mean I’m ready to start this second.”

They dressed and righted their clothes before heading over to the chocolate fountain. The bubbly was warm but it didn’t matter as they sat talking and feeding each other strawberries with chocolate. They enjoyed each other’s company until a notification informed them that their time was up.


	47. Elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing people at the villa...at this point is like losing family...

Deya wished she could say the rest of the evening went as well as the date. They Islanders were blindsided by the couple elimination that sent Marisol and Graham packing. Deya went to help Marisol who was holding it together as well as she could. Graham even seemed a bit teary eyed as the couple bid them goodbye. “You guys will do great things.” Deya encouraged as she pulled both Marisol and Graham into a hug, “I know it.”

“Thanks Deya,” Marisol said grabbing her hand and giving it squeeze.

“Deya, you’re a real sweetheart.” Graham said hugging both Marisol and Deya again. The islanders watched them leave and slowly filtered back into the villa.

Everyone was getting ready for bed and the uneasiness in the villa was apparent as everyone tried not to look at the empty bed.

“It feels so odd now,” Lottie complained. “I can’t deal with it.” She covered herself up with the duvet.

Deya crawled under the duvet with Kassam. “How are you feeling?”

Before Deya could answer everyone else started talking. The mood was obviously miserable. She kept her silence as she slipped from the bed and picked her guitar. Sitting back on the bed Kassam looked at her curiously as he slid to the side making room.

Deya strummed a few notes before starting to sing.

“When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see

No I won't be afraid

Oh, I won't be afraid

Just as long as you stand, stand by me”

The islanders stopped talking and started clapping in time and singing along. By the time the song ended everyone was singing along and the dark mood had lifted. Everyone seemed to be happier as good nights were said.

“You really are something,” Kassam smiled pressing a kiss to her lips as he cuddled up to her.


	48. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are babies in the Villa

Deya woke to the weirdest sound. It was the sound of child crying but mechanical like a robot. She gently shook Kassam awake. “You hear this?”

Lottie sat up “Are those babies?”

Lottie and Deya shared a look and grinned as they raced out of the bedroom. Entering the lounge they see a several cots arranged in the room each with a couple’s name on them.

“What’s going on?” Noah called out

“There are babies in here,” Lottie called out. The other Islanders hurried into the lounge. Noah was in first followed by Kassam. 

Kassam’s face lit up as he quickly checked out their doll. The others were busy arguing as Lottie and Deya found the pile of baby clothes in on the coffee table. Deya chose a dinosaur costume remembering how Kassam had teased her a breakfast yesterday.

All the dolls were crying at this point and it was blatantly obvious that some Islanders were happier about this development than others. Hope and Lucas looked like they were ready to pull a runner.

Some were arguing about names as Deya finished dressing the doll and cuddled it. Their doll stopped crying. Kassam smiled at her, “Nice job, babe.”

“Why does our doll have a dinosaur outfit?” He thought for a minute as Deya smirked at him. “Ha-ha.”

“What do you think we should name her?” Deya asked thoughtfully.

“I don’t know…you have a thought on it?” Kassam asked.

“How about Forte?” Deya asked.

Kassam grinned, “That’s pretty funny. It is loud when it cries. Forte it is.”

Deya’s phone beeped. “Hey guys, I got a text.” She handed Forte to Kassam as everyone gathered around, “Islanders, each couple had been responsibility for their own bundle of joy. You must look after your doll as if it were the real deal for the rest of the day. Whichever couple can keep their doll the most happy and content will win a special prize. #dollsontour #acryingshame.”

“Can you look after Forte while I get ready, babe?” Kassam asked. Deya nodded. “You’re the best!”

The girls are busy getting ready. Lottie’s tucked Larry into a snug mound of blankets while she did her makeup. Deya held Forte in lap as she did her hair and makeup. When she put suncream on herself she rubbed a bit onto the doll.

Listening to the other girls it was clear that some were more comfortable with the idea of children than others. Of course Hope was already having a crisis.

“That is right adorable,” Chelsea squealed coming in from the shower as she looked at Deya and Forte. In the process she woke up Larry. “Maybe a vision of the future, even? I get the impression Kassam would be up for that. ”

Deya pushed a smile to lips. “Perhaps.”

“Um Chelsea where is Bubbly does Lucas have her?” Hannah asked.

Chelsea’s eyes go wide. “Oh no!” She dashed back to the bathroom.

Lottie, Hannah, and Deya shared a look before Hannah shook her head. “Why do I feel sorry for the doll?”

Deya was hard pressed not to chuckle as Chelsea came running back into the dressing room with Bubbly.

“You want to me hold Forte while you dress,” Lottie asked. “Then you can watch Larry for me as I go to the loo.”

“I would be grateful.” Deya replied handing her Forte. Lottie sat with both dolls on her lap as Deya quickly got dressed. 

“I think Kassam was all for this challenge.” Hannah teased. “How do you think he’ll do?”

“I think he will be great,” Deya smiled at her as Lottie handed her Larry. She bounced both dolls on her knees.

“What are you doing?” Hope asked. 

“I used to watch my cousins and babysit to help pay for my lessons.” Deya explained. “It’s just habit.

As they stepped out of the dressing room Kassam was walking toward them. “Oh you were able to get dressed. I was coming to take over for you.”

“That’s so sweet,” Lottie smiled. “You are taking this seriously.”

“How about a stroll around the villa?” Kassam asked.

“Sounds lovely, so long as the destination can be the kitchen I’m hungry.” Deya said handing Kassam the diaper bag.

“Where did you find that?” Chelsea asked.

“They were under the cots.” Deya answered.

“Wow, no one was paying attention this morning.” Jo said chuckling nervously.

“There was a pretty big distraction to be honest,” Kassam said kindly before looking at Forte. “You put suncream on Forte. Good call.”

They walked away leaving the others to it. 


	49. Family Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having breakfast as a happy villa family

By the time Kassam and Deya had made it to the kitchen. Lucas was making breakfast as Lottie fed Larry with the provided toy bottle. Rahim sat on the counter bouncing Sriracha on his knee.

“Hey guys,” Rahim greeted you.

“Hey,” Deya replied, as Kassam asked “Why are you jiggling your doll on your knee?”

“It’s something my parents used to do with me all the time.” Rahim admitted. “I was starting to feel silly though.”

“I was doing it too with Larry and Forte when I had them both.” Deya smiled. Kassam tilted his head questioningly. “Lottie and I traded childcare to get ready.”

“We sure did,” Lottie agreed.

Kassam smiled. “That’s really nice.” Rahim held Sriracha above his head. “What are you doing now?”

“Checking to see if she needs a nappy change.” Rahim answered. “Do these dolls even pee? Do they poo? Mate, I don’t want to clean up doll poo.”

Deya chuckled at his worried face. “Well I am fairly certain they pee if the contents of the diaper bags are any indication.”

“I doubt they poo. But they could wet themselves. Those dolls have been around for years,” Kassam commented.

“I just realized I don’t know how to change a nappy,” Rahim admitted.

“Deya, Noah, or I can show you,” Lottie offered.

“Thanks Lottie,” Rahim said gratefully.

As if on cue Forte started to sniffle. “I think Forte needs something,” Lottie smiled.

“Probably hungry,” Deya replied as Kassam started digging in the diaper bag. He rooted around for a moment before pulling out a toy bottle similar to Lottie’s.

“Can I feed her?” Kassam asked.

“Sure and I’ll make us some breakfast.” Deya said handing Forte to Kassam. “What would you like?”

“Do we have the makings for welsh rarebit?” Kassam asked.

Deya poked around the fridge and cupboard. “Looks like it. Coffee?”

“Yea.” Kassam smiled.

“Will you make me some too Deya?” Rahim asked.

“Me too,” Gary and Lottie said.

Noah and Brenden stepped into the kitchen, “what they said.”

Deya poured them each a cup of coffee and set to putting a pan of bread in the oven to toast as she collected a saucepan and started mixing the ingredients. She hummed happily as she cooked. She took the toast from oven flipping it brown the other side.

“Deya’s a domestic goddess.” Lottie grinned.

“I don’t know you’re pretty maternal yourself Lottie.” Deya teased lightly.

“I’ve not seen this side of you Tee-tee,” Gary admitted, “but it’s nice to see.”

She whisked the sauce until it was to her liking. Checking the oven again she pulled out the toast. Then she spooned some of the cheese sauce onto each piece of toast before putting it back in the oven for just a few minutes. Gary got the plates and Deya placed two slices of the rarebit on each plate. Except for her own she only got one and grabbed her pre-sliced melon from the fridge.

The only sound in the kitchen for the next few moments was the soft clink of utensils on plates.

“Deya if you ever want to head over to Romford and cook dinner, I’d ensure the pantry was stocked.” Noah teased.

“Or Birmingham. You can cook for Jo and me.” Rahim added.

“Or Oz.” Lottie added.

“Is she really that good?” Lucas asked, he was obviously returning to wash up his coffee cup.

“You weren’t here for the dinner that she and Kassam made for us,” Noah stated.

“Yea what was it alfredo?” Gar asked.

“Roman style alfredo.” Bobby said walking into the kitchen, “and it was amazing.”

“First time I ever had alfredo without cream,” Lottie said, “And now I don’t want it any other way.”

Deya said nothing as she stood up taking her plate to the sink before picking up another plate and putting a piece of Welsh rarebit on it and handed him a fork. She walked back over to the table and sat next to Kassam as he passed her Forte.

“Is there any left?” Bobby asked.

“Yea, one piece, help yourself,” Deya said.

“You realize I’ve eaten at some of the finest restaurants in the world,” Lucas said, delicately cutting a bite.

“Less talking more tasting,” Lottie ordered. 

“Fine,” Lucas said popping a bite into his mouth and chewed. He gave a thumbs up. “Actually that’s really good. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Everyone started taking their dishes to the sink. Deya headed toward the sink to clean up but Bobby and the boys stopped her. “You girls go, take the dolls with you, we got this.” Gary instructed.


	50. Let Sleeping Dolls Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby challenge drama continues

Lottie and Deya made their way over to the beanbags. Hope was off in Hopeland but at least Chelsea and Jo greeted them. Jo tried to engage Hope in conversation but of course it was all about how she didn’t want kids. Deya respected her position but this was a challenge not the rest of her life.

Jo wasn’t putting her career above kids but she wasn’t going to push back her career either. A sensible way to approach it Deya thought. Of course Hope put the question to Deya. Deya grit her teeth and answered. “I think you should do what you want. If you don’t want kids that’s okay, but I wouldn’t base that on the idea you need to pick career or children. You can do both just as Jo pointed out.”

It was about that time Chelsea jumped into the conversation. Strangely her doll hadn’t made a noise since they found the dolls in the lounge. Deya was worried that Chelsea may have broken the doll by taking it in the shower but she couldn’t bring herself to burst the effervescent blonde’s bubble.

When Chelsea stated she wanted five children. Kassam was quick to point out that. She wouldn’t be able to drink for those 5 pregnancies which seemed to dampen her baby fever.

Thankfully before they could ask any more questions Forte let out a cry. Kassam and Deya left them to it as they played with Forte.

Once Forte seemed happy again Kassam took Deya’s hand and led her to the terrace. They sat in silence with Forte between them. “It’s so quiet up here. I didn’t realize how much I needed silence until now.” He said. “Well I guess I just broke it by talking. We should take five minutes for ourselves.”

“Absolutely,” Deya smiled.

“So how is parenthood treating you?” Kassam asked half-teasingly.

“They’re cute. I’m having fun with it.” Deya replied.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it too.” Kassam said. “I knew today would be amazing.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “If you won the money, what’s the first thing you’d buy?”

“That’s kind of random,” Deya said curiously.

“I wanted to talk about something besides the dolls.” Kassam admitted. “I’d rather look at different kind of future. One where we have fifty grand!”

“Well we already discussed getting a house together but perhaps a bit of a holiday without a communal bedroom and challenges would be nice.” Deya offered.

“Yes!” Kassam pumped his arm. “That’s what I’m talking about. We could find a luxurious resort get room service every day, use the spa and stuff.”

Kassam takes Deya’s hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb. He stands gently assisting her. “It was nice to take few minutes away from all of it. Whatever else this day throws at us, I’m glad to face it with you princess.” He presses a kiss to her cheek. “I guess we should go join the others.”

Deya made her way to the pool. Kassam took Forte while she put her feet into the cool water. She saw Hannah sitting with Brenden between her legs. “Where’s Noah?” Kassam asked.

Noah bursts out of the water. “Peekaboo!”

Deya jumped. “agh!”

“Sorry,” Noah grinned, “I was trying to entertain Brenden.”

“Is that your daddy, Brenden? “ Hannah asked pointing to Noah.

“Waaah!” Brenden started crying.

“I guess I wasn’t the only one Noah scared,” Deya giggled.

“Yea extreme peekaboo wasn’t the best idea I guess,” Noah said pulling himself out of the pool to collect Brenden. Noah starts to rock him. “Shh, there we go. Who’s daddy’s little guy?”

“Cute,” Kassam beams at Noah. His eyes widen, “babe can you take Forte for a moment.” Deya takes Forte. “Um, so these dolls definitely wet themselves. I’m now covered in what I hope is only water.”

“Can you grab the diaper bag? It’s over by the beanbags.” Deya asked. Kassam ran to the beanbags collecting the bag and back.

“Looks like you need to change Forte’s nappy.” Noah said smiling at Deya. “You need help?”

“Naw I have younger cousins and used to babysit I‘ve done it before.” Deya answered.

“Thank goodness you have,” Kassam breathed nervously. “Do you want me to try it?”

“How about I show you and you try next time?” Deya giggled.

“You know I don’t mind letting you deal with this one.” Kassam sighed with relief.

Deya settled Forte on the tiles next to the pool. She took off the old nappy and cleaned the area with a wipe. Forte gave a robotic giggle. “That was cute.” Kassam smiled. Deya put a clean nappy on.

“That doesn’t look so hard.” Kassam said, “I’ll try it next time.” He took Forte and cradled the doll in his arms.

Hannah stood up, “That was good to watch now I know how to do it, thanks Deya.” She stretched, “Well, I’d better go and see how Bobby is getting on with Romeo…”

Kassam turned to Deya, “Let me go fill our water bottles.” He handed Forte to Deya.

Deya and Noah sit on the edge of pool with their feet in the water. “I’d take him in but I think it would fry the electronics and I don’t have water wings. I used to take my little brother swimming all the time.” Noah sighed. “But then when he got older, he decided he wanted to go pro and I couldn’t keep up any more.”

“He’s fast then?” Deya asked.

“He could give a rowing team a run for their money.” Noah grinned before he sighs and looks around. “Have you seen Hope? I’m worried this challenge is getting to her.”

Deya shrugged, “She’s a bit overwhelmed.”

“Damn, that’s what I was afraid of,” He sighed. “Wow I’ve really been out of it today. I should go see how she’s doing. Turns out, something about spending the day playing with toys gets me thinking about when I was younger. Who knew? I just wish…”

“Hun!” Hope said walking up to Noah.

“Babe,” Noah said smiling. “I was just wondering about you.” He stood up to give her a hug.

“I was hiding…” She admitted.

“Why?” Noah asked.

“Because I’m a worthless mother,” She said shifting her feet. “And you are an amazing Dad and you’re gonna want like a dozen kids or something.”

“A doz…” Noah started to say.

“And I don’t even want one and that apparently makes me awful and it’s not fair.” Hope ranted.

“Not all of us are able to make that choice,” Deya muttered bitterly under her breath before forcing a smile to her face, “I’ll leave you guys to it.”

A few minutes later Noah walked toward the Villa. But his mind wasn’t on Hope it was on Deya. She had said it low enough for no one to hear but he still did. What did she mean by that?


	51. While the Dads are Away, Mums will play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys leave the villa for the beach what mischief will the girls get up to.

Deya was relaxing with Gary and Lottie on the daybeds. Kassam had taken Forte for walk around the villa. When Gary’s phone beeped, the Islanders gathered around as he read, “Boys, it’s time to get your tan on and make a splash as you head to the beach! Please hand your doll to your partner and head to the jeep outside.”

Lucas was gone…like ran out. Deya couldn’t help but laugh out loud at him as she shook her head. Kassam squeezed her hand, “sorry you have to look after Forte on your own.”

“It’s okay babe go have fun.” Deya smiled at him.

“Aw, thanks Princess,” Kassam grinned, “You are the best.” He leaned over to brush a gentle kiss against her lips.

Deya settled back down on the daybed with Forte. But it wasn’t long before her repose was interrupted. Apparently when the boys got to go to the beach instead of take care of the dolls life sucks.

“I want my beach time too,” Chelsea pouted.

“And we gotta look after these things,” Jo sighed gesturing to her doll. “Is this how Rahim felt earlier?”

“It’ll be fine. We’ll have fun here.” Deya said quietly.

“Deya’s right there has to be something we can do,” Hope replied with a smile.

Hannah clapped suddenly, “who says we can’t have fun? How about we hold a race? A mum’s relay race.” Hannah grinned “There’ll be a bunch of obstacles and challenges. The first girl back wins the ‘Fastest Parent Award,’ which is totally a thing.”

“I love this idea!” Hope said.

“You do?” Jo asked with obvious surprise.

“Yea, this day has been so tense I need some fun,” Hope replied.

“So who’s up for a show of their skills?” Hannah asked.

“Count me in,” Deya shrugged.

Lottie strokes Larry’s head. “I think I’m out. This sounds like it could get messy.”

“You can be our referee babe,” Chelsea squealed.

“That I’ll do,” Lottie smiled, “Ok, go and get ready.”

The girls get the prams from the lounge and everyone lined up. Hannah quickly put the course together. There was a pram run to the changing table, followed by a bean bag obstacle course.

“Whoever changes their doll’s nappy and make it back through the bean bags first will be the winner,” Hannah explained.

“Alright, you lot ready?” Lottie asked. The girls dig their heels in. “Go!”

The race began. Lottie started commentating, “Jo’s in the lead with Deya right on her heels.”

Deya kept a steady pace making it to the changing table just behind Jo. She carefully changes the nappy.

“Now for the true test of skill,” Lottie continued, “who can change a nappy the fastest? Hannah is taking the lead here. But no she’s fumbling with the wet wipes. Does this wipe away her chance at victory? Should she throw in the towel? Ugh… I think the dad puns are rubbing off on me.”

Chelsea and Hannah take off before Deya does.

“Now for the obstacle course,” Lottie announced. “Pretend that each bean bag is someone trying to stop you in the street to coo at your baby.”

Jo hurtled past Hannah and started to make her way through the bags. It’s not easy weaving the pram through the crowd of bags but Deya did it. She jetted past both Hannah and Jo.

“Deya is a pro pram driver,” Lottie reported, “Look at her go.”

Jo tried to catch up but Deya is too far ahead of her for her to be able to catch up.

“Deya won!” Lottie declared.

The other girls clapped and cheered. “How was that harder than a BMX race?” Jo huffed.

“Do you often stop to change another racer’s nappy?” Lottie teased.

Deya chuckled imagining it.

“Hah! Yea, I guess not,” Jo giggled.

“It’s so hot out today.” Deya said. “I think I need to get out of the sun.” She headed to the lounge to relax.

Deya’s relaxing was cut short by none other than Jo. “I did something bad.” She looked at the bundle in her hands. Jo had basically left Sriracha in the sun and the electronics fried. It now sounded like jukebox that ran out of juice during a power ballad.

“Perhaps it’s an improvement.” Deya offered. “You could always have Sriracha do voice over work.”

Jo chuckled, “thanks but I don’t think Rahim will see that way. He was doing such a good job and I have it all of five minutes and this happens. He’s going to be gutted.”

“Hey,” Deya reached over to squeeze Jo’s arm. “He likes you more than that. It will be fine.”

“You think?” She asked. “Even so he’ll definitely be disappointed…” A mischievous smile spreads across her face. “Could you disguise the sound, babes? Every time it makes noise you cough or something to cover it up.”

“Sure this could be a right laugh.” Deya shook her head smiling.


	52. Vocal Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jo she melted her doll.

The boys returned from their beach. Deya listened to the lively discussion about the sand castle that no one got a picture of before Bobby ruined. Kassam makes his way over to Deya. “Hey Princess! I’ve missed you and our little Forte. She’s even cuter than I remember! Sorry again for having to leave you.”

Deya smiled at him, “How was the beach?”

“So fun! I forgot to get you seashell though…” He said, “Alright pass Forte to me.” He looks over Forte. “Looks like Forte’s still in good shape.”

Deya rolled her eyes at him, “I’m not Chelsea or Jo.” She said quietly.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Deya gave him a mischievous look. “I’ll tell you later.”

“I hope it wasn’t too much of a pain looking after Forte without me.” He said worriedly.

“I had a lot of fun,” Deya said. “We even had a race and I won.”

“Nice one!” Kassam high fived Deya. “Sounds like you lot managed to have a good time.”

Rahim walks around the group. “Has anyone seen Jo?”

“Not for a while, babes.” Hanna answered.

“Here I am,” Jo said looking a bit put out.

“What’s the matter, babes?” Rahim asked worriedly.

“I’m just hot.” Jo said as Sriracha started her low growl.

Deya coughed and sputtered in an attempt to cover it. Kassam ran a worried hand up her back. “Are you alright, babe?

“Yea, just a tickle in my throat.” Deya said.

As Rahim and Jo continue talking the doll starts again. “That noise again?” Hope said as Deya coughed hard to cover it.

Kassam’s concern was now obvious. “Do you need to lie down babe?”

“I’m fine hun, it just caught me off guard.” Deya replied.

Hope gave Deya a pointed glance. Deya looked at Hope and then at Jo and then at Sriracha. Hope gave an up nod to Deya in understanding.

“Deya do you mind keeping it down a little?” Rahim said giving her a hard look. “I’m trying to have a moment with Jo.”

“Aww you’re so sweet babe,” Jo gushed, “come here.”

Deya sighed in relief that it worked but then…Sriracha’s growl started again and this time it was between Rahim and Jo.

“What’s that noise? Where is it coming from?” Rahim asked.

Before Jo could answer Deya bent over holding her knees as she let out a wracking cough.

“You sound awful!” Kassam said.

“A fly flew in my mouth,” Deya replied in excuse she was running out of excuses Jo needed to do something…anything.

“Stay there,” He commanded. He handed Forte to Noah and walked away returning a few minutes later with a sun lounger and a bottled filled with ice water. “Here, lie down, Princess. It sounds like you are getting sick. Drink this too.”

“Oh…How sweet of you.” Deya said settling into the sun lounger. She glared at Jo as the others came over to check on her. Jo mouthed ‘sorry.’

Rahim took Sriracha from Jo and she walked over to see Deya. “Thank you so much, Deya! You really saved me back there. I owe you one.” She gave the smaller girl a hug. 

Everyone dispersed except for Kassam who gave her an amused look as he held Forte. “You mind telling me what that was all about?”

Deya smirked as she moved over on the lounger to make room for him before taking a sip of the ice water. 


	53. While Mums are away...Dads do Yoga?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get their chance to enjoy the beach...but what do the boys get up to while they are away.

Deya and Kassam’s restful moment was interrupted by none other than another text. It seemed the ‘mums’ were going to the beach as well leaving the ‘dads’ with the ‘children.’ Lottie seemed hesitant to leave Larry but once Gary assured that if anything happened, he’d be on the first plane out of Spain she relaxed.

Kassam collected Forte. “You deserve to have fun!”

Deya gave him a concerned look. “You want to try changing a nappy before I leave?”

“If he runs into any trouble, I’ll help,” Noah smiled.

“Don’t worry, Forte will be fine.” He said leaning in to drop a kiss on her forehead.

“Well I am glad you are so excited about this.” Deya smiled giving Kassam and Forte a hug before she headed out with the others.

The Jeeps pull up to the beach the girls tumble out. “This is the life, sea, sand, and fun.” Chelsea gushed.

Some of the girls swam while others sunbathed on the beach. Deya swam for a bit before she built a sandcastle on the beach. Everyone eventually gathers back on the sand.

As the girls talked about how their guys were doing with the dolls… Deya stared out at the ocean only half listening as Enya played in the other. Although when Jo commented that Rahim couldn’t be worse than she was Deya gave her a sharp look before giggling.

“How do you think Kassam is doing?” Hope asked.

“I think he’s doing great. He didn’t know how to change a nappy and stuff but he was eager to learn.” Deya replied.

The conversation soon turned to their friendships and what they should to meet up when it was over. Deya agreed that perhaps it might be a fun thing after all this day was quite pleasant.

But the Jo started asking the big questions, “So ladies, the ends in sight. The next couple of days might be brutal. How’re we feeling?”

Everyone got quiet and thoughtful. Deya didn’t say anything as the other girls talked about how far they thought they could make it. Of course once again Hope turned it into a Nope issue especially about the dolls and whether or not Noah actually wanted kids. Deya understood and respected her stance, even if it didn’t match her own thoughts on the matter. She just wished Hope would shut up about it. She needed to be having the conversation with Noah.

The girls gathered in a group hug before they headed back to the jeep. They walked into the villa to see the boys out on the lawn participating in baby yoga, with Lucas leading them. The boys immediately stopped what they are doing and Kassam walked over with Forte and handed it to her. “Enjoy the beach?”

Deya smiled, “it was fun!”

“As the beach should be!” he replied. “I find it hard not to enjoy the beach.”

“How were things here?” She asked.

“Things here were sweet!” He smiled while staring directly at her.

“Really?” Deya asked he had done this before she knew he had something on his mind.

“For the most part…We started playing dress up I made Forte look as quality as me.” He pulled out his phone and scrolled through to show her a picture.

“Cute!” Deya grinned.

“Then Forte started to moan, so I gave them another bottle.” He continued, “And then we rounded off the afternoon with this yoga. Though that made all of them cry except Brenden and Bubbly. ”

“Sounds like you did great!” Deya said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“It was nothing I had a great time.” He said. “Um, so yeah. That’s everything…”

“Are you sure that’s all?” Gary prodded.

Kassam sighed, “During the baby yoga I got a little over-excited and, um, somehow Forte’s legs came off.”

“What ? How?” Deya’s hand flew over her mouth.

Kassam looked nervous. “I have literally no idea! I got them back on quickly but yea, that happened. It’s like they’re super fragile dolls or something.”

Deya turned around with Forte, hand still at her mouth as she fought the urge to laugh.

“Mate, I think you’re in hot water.” Gary noted.

“I’m sorry. It was completely an accident, Princess.” Kassam said quickly.

Deya clutched the doll as she doubled over laughing. She laughed so hard she had to sit down. Kassam was stunned as Gary looked amused. 

“I’m not fussed. It’s no biggie, don’t worry about it.” Deya managed to blurt out between gales of laughter.

“I thought you were going to be so mad.” Kassam breathed a sigh of relief. “The others were laughing too hard to help me out.”

“I probably would have too,” Deya admitted a chuckle escaping her. “It’s not like you could pull off a real child’s legs with so little effort.”

Gary chuckled, “To be fair, it was really funny.”

It was time to say goodbye to the dolls and the Islanders gathered in the lounge by the dolls’ cots. The mood was serene as they the couples talked to each other about the day.

Deya heard Sriracha start her growling noise, so she let out several loud coughs. Kassam smirked at her “Aww babe. Do you need to lie down again?” He asked facetiously teasing her.

“It’s okay hun, I’m fine.” Deya said quietly as Jo looked over at her and winked.

“I guess this is it,” Kassam said a bit sadly.

Deya handed him Forte. He placed Forte in the cot and stroked its head. “I’m gonna miss this doll for some reason. I’m strangely emotional.”

Deya smiled at him sadly. “I’ve really enjoyed our day.”

“This day has been so much fun for me.” Kassam smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it too.”

“Next time I go to the beach I want to build a sandcastle with you,” She said.

“Hopefully one day we will go with our children too.” He beamed.

“Yes,” Deya smiled as she turned to leave. Noah caught Deya’s expression as she walked away and realized her smile did not reach her eyes.


	54. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya needs to have a chat with Kassam will it be the beginning of the end?

Deya was supposed to be getting ready for the results of the challenge but she had an issue on her mind she couldn’t shake. Even though she was terrified, she knew she needed to have this chat with Kassam. He deserved to know the truth. She walked back into the bedroom and finding Kassam, she asked, Kassam, can we talk privately?”

Kassam picked up on the seriousness of her tone and took her hand leading her up to the terrace. “What’s going on?” He asked curiously.

“There’s something we need to talk about,” She said taking a deep breath. “I know we talked about marriage and kids and it probably seems pretty simple…well it should be but…it’s not. She started pacing nervously. “It’s so strange here like everything is in fast forward compared to the real world. I don’t normally need to tell anyone this until later.”

Kassam stayed quiet as she rambled giving her a moment to collect her thoughts.

“I told you about Jack and his actions…but not everything.” Deya dropped her eyes to the floor. “When we were together my birth control failed and I got pregnant. He got more violent with me and I broke it off and…I didn’t tell him. I was scared for both of us.” She took a deep breath before speaking faster as if she was trying to get the words out as quickly as possible, “A mutual friend told him about my condition and he came after me. I don’t know if he meant to hurt us or not all I know is that he was yelling about if he wasn’t there I wasn’t going to be having his baby.” She instinctively moved her hand protectively to her stomach. “The next thing I knew I was in the hospital waking up. I was told that the baby was gone and I…I no longer had a womb…they had to remove it…ruptured they said. I was five months along. The tattoo covers the scar. I…can’t have kids. My backup birth control is permanent.” She took a ragged breath at this point realizing she had forgotten to even breathe.

“What happened to Jack?” Kassam asked through clenched teeth.

“He was charged and pleaded guilty, from what they told me I never saw him again.” Deya replied quietly. “I should go get ready.” She could tell he needed some time to process this information. He looked like she had slapped him in the face. Tears stung her eyes as she walked away. She brushed them away as she slipped into the living area of the villa to pick up her guitar before heading down to the hanging bed.

She just couldn’t face going into the dressing room with everyone right now. There would be too many questions she didn’t want deal with if they saw her crying. She sighed heavily as she hooked up her audio player to the speaker and picked up her guitar. She knew what was coming next Kassam would probably come to her and break it to her gently that they were over. Because regardless of the fact she couldn’t bear children she still wanted them. She had only dated two types of men after the incident those who didn’t want children at all or those who didn’t want to raise someone else’s children. Kassam was pretty traditional so she expected him to be the latter.


	55. Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Kassam going to react to Deya's truth?

Kassam felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He paced the terrace. He wasn’t angry at Deya. He was livid at that asshole Jack. Jesus fucking Christ! That prat had put Deya through enough as it was but this…took it to a whole new level.

He knew Deya was perfect for him especially after today and knowing that someone in her past had been selfish enough hurt her in such a way was almost more than he could stand. He had always seen a wife and children in his future. Did want to dump her because of it? No, but he could imagine that others had and what this misfortune had cost her. The thought infuriated him even more until he was nearly shaking with rage.

He sat on the bench heavily. He seriously needed to calm down. Not only did she have to tell him about probably the worst experience of her life which he understood she was reluctant to share, it was also hard for him to hear. She was right about the fact that it wouldn't have come up so quickly if they were dating outside of this catalytic bubble they were in being on the show. He sat for some time thinking about all of it when Noah came to join him.

“You alright, mate?” Noah asked handing him a glass of his favorite whisky while taking a sip of his own.

“Yea…no…did you know what happened to her?” Kassam asked gratefully raising the glass to his lips.

“Not exactly but I had an idea, she made a comment today when Hope was ranting that got me thinking. Hope was going on about not wanting children. I heard her say, ‘Not all of us are able to make that choice.’ I wasn’t exactly sure what she meant at the time.” Noah admitted. “I should also warn you, the girls were listening from the dressing room. Hope came and told me. That’s when I put it together.”

“Fuck,” Kassam sighed as he knew the last thing Deya would want is everyone talking about this.

“How are you feeling though?” Noah asked, “I mean it’s not so simple but is it impossible?”

Kassam took a long moment to sort his thoughts. “It’s not impossible,” He gave Noah a wry look, “I’m just wrapping my head around the fact that we both obviously want to be parents but instead of going the usual route we may have to adopt instead. It never occurred to me it might have to be that way but it doesn’t put me off by any means. I’m just so damn bloody enraged that someone did that to her. She was five months along for Christ’s sake.”

“I am too.” Noah agreed. “Any man who abuses a woman is no man at all. You’re supposed to stand by her, support her, and protect her. I feel your rage in fact I’m angry right with you. But I don’t think it’s rage she needs right now. ” Noah reached over to put a comforting hand on Kassam’s shoulder before continuing. “You should go talk to her, she’s probably expecting a break up.” They sat in silence for a while finishing up their drinks before Noah quietly excused himself.

After Noah left Kassam got to his feet. He knew Noah was right and if anything right now Deya needed to be reassured that he was still with her and that it didn’t matter. He needed to set his own anger at the situation aside. As he walked over to the swinging bed he heard the sound of Duran Duran’s Ordinary World as she strummed her guitar singing along.

“I turned on the lights, the TV, and the radio…Still I can't escape the ghost of you...”

He didn’t need to see her face to know that she in tears. Her beautiful soprano was thick with emotion. He swallowed thickly over the lump that had formed in his own throat as he pulled out his audio recorder. He needed to capture this moment. It would part of their mix the wonderful and the heartbreaking. 

“But I won't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive”

She was beautiful even in her sorrow. Mesmerized, he just stood there with the recorder; it was a beautifully poignant moment that would never be able to be recreated.

The song ended and Deya put the guitar aside as the next song in the queue started she dropped her head into her hands with a quiet sob. Kassam, unable to stand it anymore...seeing her so broken, quickly flipped the recorder off and walked over to her.


	56. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam needs to talk to Deya...

Deya didn’t even notice Kassam until he sat down beside her. “Hey, it’s okay,” He said taking her trembling hand in his as the other gently lifted her tear stained face to look at him. “I don’t care.” He said dropping a gentle kiss on her damp cheek. She looked up at him curiously hopeful, too scared to believe what he was saying. All he wanted to do at this moment was chase away all the hurt and pain she had ever felt, make her feel safe with him. Let her know that he wasn’t going anywhere. She deserved better and he wanted to be that better.

“I don’t care if we can’t do things the normal way. We’ll just do them our way.” He continued. “Who says we have to follow convention anyway? If we want to be parents we can adopt. I’m not going to walk away because of this. It was hard to hear but I know it was much harder for you to share. I can tell already you will be an amazing mum to our children.”

Deya said nothing. She slipped her arms around Kassam’s waist as she choked back a sob. Hot tears fell as he held her. He didn’t know how many times her heart had been shattered. He knew he wanted to be the one to love her as she was. Another thing he knew was the only thing he could do for her in this moment was accept her tears, her sorrow, and her joy.

Her deluge of tears finally slowed and he pulled her closer pressing a kiss to her forehead. Deya swallowed hard before moving toward his ear so that she could speak. “Ana behibak.” Her voice broke with the emotion behind it.

Kassam smiled knowing she had googled the correct tense of the phrase and took the time to learn to pronounce it correctly too. “Ana behibek, Princess.”

He saw a single tear drop down her cheek as she smiled at his words. Cupping her face he wiped the tear away with his thumb before capturing her lips. She sighed into the kiss and he took advantage of that to deepen it. Reluctantly he pulled away before murmuring, “we should get ready for the results of challenge.”

“Can we just have a few more minutes?” She asked laying her head on his shoulder.

Instead of answering her, he pulled her closer.


	57. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still unfinished business... after all the islanders did have a challenge.

The producers had put everything on hold. The other Islanders had all received text messages that they were giving Kassam and Deya some space. The girls had finished getting ready and had already moved to the bedroom to chat with the boys.

About an hour later Deya and Kassam walked back into the Villa. They stepped into the bedroom and everyone stopped talking. No one seemed to know what to say and it was more than awkward as everyone glanced around looking at each other to start first.

Deya looked at their friends and smiled wryly. “Look I already know that you guys heard us talking on the terrace. I keep forgetting that place isn’t as private as it seems.”

Some of the Islanders chuckled nervously. Kassam put his arm around Deya’s waist protectively. She took a deep breath, “Look the fact of the matter is that I can’t have children due to a horrible incident when I was at uni. I’ve come to terms with it. It’s terrible but I don’t let it consume my life. I know what I want. ” She smiled and turned to Kassam, “I just didn’t expect to find someone who would be as accepting. I haven’t had the best luck finding someone who would not only accept me. But who also wanted what I did. I’m a very lucky girl and I’m mad about you.”

Kassam smiled pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “I’m mad about you too, Princess.”

“I should go get ready. We did have a challenge today.” Deya said stepping away from Kassam and heading to the dressing room. The girls followed her into the dressing room. Of course they had questions, but they also were helping her get ready. Hope went to her closet right away and picked her an outfit as Chelsea curled her hair and Lottie insisted on doing her makeup.

“Ok questions,” Hannah said curiously, “so what you are and Kassam going to do?”

“We talked about adopting.” Deya answered.

“I admit I’m more curious about your injuries,” Lottie said looking at her almost afraid to ask the questions. She gently placed eye masks below Deya’s eyes in an attempt to calm down the swelling before she tried putting her make up on.

“Go ahead,” Deya said gently.

“What happened exactly?” She asked.

“I don’t know for sure,” Deya answered quietly she had to explain enough times that it was just automatic now. “I was unconscious. The last thing I remember was Jack yelling something about if he wasn’t there, I wasn’t having a baby and everything went black. The hospital told me that I had fallen and something had stabbed me and baby. The neighbor had called the cops because of the noise not realizing what was really going on. They found me at the bottom of the steps of my apartment. When the police arrived they tried to stop the bleeding and called for an ambulance. By the time they got me to the hospital the baby was gone and due to the trauma they had to remove my uterus.”

“That’s really fucking awful,” Lottie breathed dabbing her eyes carefully as Hannah took both Lottie and Deya’s hands.

“I hope they got him,” Hannah said.

“From what I understand he pleaded guilty.” Deya said. “I haven’t seen him since that night. I just wanted to finish school and come home the district attorney said she didn’t need my testimony because he confessed.”

“That makes me feel a lot better,” Lottie said with a slight smile. “Karma is gonna hit him hard.”

“Wait you have no uterus?” Jo asked.

“Yea, that’s right.” Deya replied.

“That means you don’t have a period.” Hope said. “Well I guess that could be considered a silver lining.”

“I don’t miss that part to be honest.” Deya admitted, “But the best silver lining I could have, would be that if I hadn’t been through those experiences, I might not have met Kassam or any of you.”

“Aww babes,” Chelsea gushed throwing her arms around Deya, “You are the sweetest! I want that on a pillow or sampler or something!”

“Group hug,” Lottie said uncharacteristically quiet. All the girls gathered immediately and they hugged tightly the emotion of evening coming through quite profoundly.

“Don’t we have a challenge or something,” Hope finally said.

Jo’s phone beeped. She read, “Girls, It’s time for the results of the baby challenge. Please head out to the fire pit. The boys are waiting for you. #timetoannouncewinners #babyschoice”

The girls filed into the fire pit. Deya sat down beside Kassam and reached for his hand. His larger hand curled around hers as she leaned into him.

“It’s safe to say that we aren’t the winners of this one,” Noah said smiling gently at Hope. “My bet is on Deya or Lottie.”

“What about me?” Chelsea said.

“Oh yea fair point,” Noah replied. “Guess it’s between you three then.”

“I don’t know about you babes, but I’m feeling pretty confident about this challenge.” Chelsea said.

“You don’t say,” Lottie replied.

“Little Bubbly…” Chelsea started.

“Didn’t cry once?” Hope answered. 

“Exactly!” Chelsea grinned from ear to ear. “I guess some people are born natural parents you know? Like Noah.”

“She should be worried about that,” Kassam whispered. “They are programmed to make noise.”

“Do you want to be the one to burst her bubble?” Deya asked in his ear. Kassam shook his head.

“I’d like to say again that I’m not a natural. It’s a skill like everything else and one that can be nurtured.” Noah reminded them.

“Yeah, but so is piano and that’s something I’ve never been able to pick up.” Gary said.

“I disagree, musical instruments can be nurtured and a certain amount of natural talent helps. But you have to want it you have to work for it. I worked my ass off to make first chair. I’m going to have to work my ass off to keep it was well.” Deya stated.

“I agree,” Kassam said before turning to her. “Who do you think is going to win, babe?”

“I think we have as good of a chance as others,” Deya smiled.

“You’re right. I think we’re in with a real chance.” He gave her hand a squeeze.

Everyone jumped as they heard a phone beep. “I’ve got a text.” Noah announced. “Islanders, the winners of today’s baby challenge are …” A smile spread across his face, “Deya and Kassam!”

“Yes, I knew we could do it.” Kassam hugged her. “Though it really was mostly down to you.”

“Congratulations,” Noah said, “You two have won an evening in the hideaway.”

The Islanders seemed happy for them as they clapped and cheered. Chelsea looked a bit confused. “Wait! What about me? Bubbly was an angel all day.”

“There’s more,” Noah said reading the rest of the text. “Chelsea, when you had a shower this morning, where was Bubbly?”

“In there with me the whole time!” Chelsea said, “I wasn’t going to let her out of my sight.”

“Yeah.” Noah said trying to soften the blow. “It says here that broke the doll. Like…straight away. You technically came in last.”

“Oh…” Chelsea’s face fell. “It did make a weird noise in the shower. I thought it was trying to speak, but then nothing, so…”

“Yeah sounds like you fried the electronics.” Noah explained.

“I can’t believe it. I ruined Bubbly.” Chelsea said looking dejected.

Lottie and Deya stood up to hug her. “For the record we think you were a great mother.” Lottie said winking at Deya who nodded in reply.

A familiar sound cuts through the banter. “Another text?” Lottie asked.

“Yeah…” He looked at the phone and started to read. “Deya and Kassam, Congratulations on being the best parents in the Villa. As an extra reward, you will be immune from tonight’s dumping.”

Deya’s hand went to her mouth in shock.

“Wait, what?” Lottie sputtered , “Did you just say dumping?”

“Yea that’s what it said,” Noah replied.

Everyone went quiet. Deya knew she and Kassam were safe but she knew at least two of her friends weren’t.

Noah’s phone beeped again. “I’ve got another one,” He sighed. “Islanders, the public has been voting. The couples with the fewest votes will be in danger of being dumped from the island. The couples with the fewest votes are Jo and Ibrahim…and Chelsea and Lucas. In your couples please text who you think should be eliminated tonight. #sorrynotsorry #byunpopulardemand”

Deya definitely didn’t want to decide who should leave. She looked at both couples troubled. Kassam took her hand and assisted her to standing. “Come on babe. Let’s go somewhere quiet to talk about this.” He led her back to the swinging bed. “I think it’s more private here than the terrace.” He tried to joke. They looked at the stars twinkling in the inky night.

“At least it’s finally cooled off,” Kassam said gratefully before turning his gaze to Deya. “Bad luck for those four tonight, eh? Still I’m relieved that it isn’t us up for being dumped. It’s so intense. How are you feeling about this?”

“I hate it but I know it’s part of the game.” Deya said honestly.

“Harsh but true,” Kassam said threading his fingers between hers. “So I guess we should start trying to make this decision. Question is do we do this tactically or with our feelings?”

“Both,” Deya replied. “We’ve already decided our path once we leave here. So I think we should be trying to win this and if we don’t, we don’t lose anything. I’m pretty certain the other couples are going to be thinking this way too.”

“I think you are absolutely correct.” Kassam said. “So with that in mind who do think is the bigger threat?”

“Rahim and Jo obviously.” Deya stated. “Chelsea and Lucas are a new couple. They aren’t as strong yet. Besides I adore Chelsea and her happy bubbly nature will be welcome for as long as we can have it.”

Kassam smiled, “I can agree with that. I don’t care for Lucas that much after what he did to you but he’s been good as his word leaving you alone.”

Deya sighed as she looked at the phone. “I like Jo and Rahim too but…ugh this sucks.”

“Go with your first thought,” Kassam smiled, “You’ve never steered us wrong. I believe in you and I will back up your decision.”

Deya quickly typed in Jo and Ibrahim.

“How do you feel?” Kassam asked.

“I feel sick…” Deya admitted.

“Hey, it will be okay.” Kassam pulled her into a hug. “For what it’s worth your thoughts made me see it was the right decision.”

“We should probably be getting back,” Deya said.

Kassam nodded taking her hand as they walked back to the fire pit. They are the last couple to make it back.

“You guys took your time.” Hope said giving Deya a look.

“We didn’t want to rush our decision.” Deya explained.

“I appreciate that, Deya.” Rahim said giving her a smile.

“Same.” Lucas admitted.

“We put some real thought into it.” Kassam said. “But there is no good choice with this kind of decision. It wasn’t an easy one to make. ” You take your seats and wait.

A phone beeped. “It’s mine. Here we go,” Noah sighed. “The couple that will be leaving the villa tonight is Jo and Rahim.”

Deya stood up and made her way over to Jo and Rahim. “I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“Deya out of everyone here, I’m gonna miss you the most. Thanks for helping me today.” She smirked.

Deya leaned into whisper, “Anytime you need someone to cough over a growling voice box you know who to call.”

Jo laughed, “I do.” Her phone beeped. “Jo and Ibrahim, your fellow Islanders have voted for you to be dumped from the island. Please pack your bags and make your out to the front. #goodbyesarehard #fivecouplesremain”

The remaining Islanders wait for the Jo and Rahim to finish packing. Everyone seemed to be thinking about how much harder it’s going to be. They stepped out of the villa with their luggage rolling behind them. “I remember how sure I used to be that I was going home with every dumping. I was a bundle of nerves at each one. But Jo changed that and others,” He gazed at Deya. “Thanks for the chat.”

“Anytime.” Deya smiled as Gary sobbed in the background.

Rahim went to hug him, “Hey we’ll grab beer when this is all over.”

“Make it a Violet Man and I’m there,” Gary replied.

Jo smiled, “I’m actually okay with this.”

“Yeah, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted.” Rahim admitted. “I can get to know Jo away from the Villa now.”

“And I can’t wait to see what this big lug is like outside of all this,” Jo said happily.

They joined hands and walked off into the night.


	58. Chelsea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea and Deya have a chat...

Deya was in the dressing room getting ready for bed. Honestly she still felt sick about having to make that decision. She sighed it was only going to get harder.

“I don’t know what it is, but …” Hannah started blushing slightly. “I’m feeling quite…erotically charged.”

“Is that literature-speak for thirsty?” Hope asked.

“Which is slang for horny,” Lottie smirked. “I feel it too. I’m like, so ready for some action right now.”

Deya shook her head with a smirk as she removed her make-up.

“Maybe it’s the tension from earlier,” Hannah noted. “The knowledge that this is all coming to an end and we could be leaving any day…”

Deya walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Chelsea followed her in and stood there awkwardly for moment before asking, “You got a minute, babes?”

“Of course,” Deya replied smiling at the bubbly blonde. “You mind if I brush?” She gestured to her toothbrush.

“Go ahead, hun,” Chelsea said sitting on the closed toilet. “This is going to sound odd but when I was up for being dumped I almost felt…relieved.”

Deya leaned over the sink and spit out toothpaste, because no one should EVER try to talk with toothpaste in their mouth. “That makes sense.”

“It does?” Chelsea said looking confused.

“Absolutely,” Deya took a drink of water and swished out her mouth. “The pressure in here can be intense.”

“And there was this part inside of me that was like…Now you can go out there and see what it’s like with him.” Chelsea said, “And at that moment, I wanted to do that. Don’t get me wrong, I’m super happy to be here, but now I’m not worried about winning, or about whether my feelings for Lucas are real. They are tonight showed me that.”

Deya smiled pulling her into a hug. “At the final recoupling I told Kassam I hoped you found what you were looking for and it seems you have.”

“Aww babes,” Chelsea squeezed her. “You were thinking of me.”

“Yea,” Deya smiled at her. “He called me a hopeless romantic.”

“You are so sweet,” Chelsea hugged her again before letting her go. “But don’t you have a night at the Hideaway?” The walked out of the bathroom, “Get going,” she gave Deya a push…right into Kassam. Luckily, he caught her. “Omgosh, I’m so sorry.” Chelsea apologized.

Kassam smirked, “Looks like I had good _timing_.”

Deya looked up at him with a smirk at his pun. “Ha-ha.”


	59. Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam has some questions...

Kassam led them to the Hideaway. As they entered there were rose petals strewn across the bed.

“This is more like it…and we get the whole night instead of a couple hours for a date.” Kassam said happily. He strode across the room and flung himself on the bed.

“What’s the matter, Princess?” Kassam asked patting the bed.

Deya smiled as she climbed in. “Chelsea was saying she was relieved to be on the chopping block. I wonder if I made the right decision keeping her here. She said she was grateful to still be here but…”

“Hey,” Kassam took her hands in his, “What is done is done. You made the best decision you at the time with the information you had. No one can ask any more than that. I think you are sweet to be worried about it but …we are actually alone for once…”

“You’re right,” Deya replied snuggling into him as his fingers traced the edge of the black lace on her bathrobe.

“Actually,” Kassam said curiously, “I have a few questions for you.”

“Sure,” Deya said wondering what he would possibly ask her.

“I know you gave me the cliff notes version earlier but how did you end up with Jack?” He queried.

“Well, Jack was a few years older. He worked in the gift and data services office. Meaning he worked with people who had scholarships.” Deya explained. “I met him because of that…he seemed so nice and sweet at first. I was new to the country and he showed me around and helped me out when I needed it. He was bossy at times but I didn’t really see it as an issue. It wasn’t until I was finishing up my electrolysis that my esthetician, Janey, pointed out that Jack seemed less caring and more controlling that I even started to think about it. I had spent so much time with her we just naturally became friends. She was pretty much my only girlfriend because I was so busy with school and Jack. She helped me move and everything when I was trying to get away from him. We still talk a few times a month.”

“Wait he forced you to get electrolysis, everywhere?” Kassam asked stunned. “That explains a lot.”

“I honestly didn’t see it that way at the time.” Deya explained. “I loved him. I did it for him. He actually paid for it but you are right; although he didn’t force it on me it was a manipulation. Does it unnerve you?”

His brows shot up in surprise. “Of course not,” Kassam said shaking his head, “I feel silly asking now, but are you okay? I mean like physically after what you went through?”

“Yes,” Deya answered, “I’m fully healed. The only difference between me and anyone else is that they took out a part. Like if you had your appendix or tonsils removed, granted I can’t have children because of that particular part but I also don’t have to deal with girl issues either.” 

Kassam raised an eyebrow at her, “I see, I have one more question.”

“Go ahead,” Deya smiled.

“Is the scar sensitive? I touched it before you jumped.” He asked.

“Yea, but not in a bad way. I don’t mind.” She replied threading her fingers through his hair combing it away from his face.

“Good to know.” He smirked as he leaned over to press a kiss to her lips as his hands outlined her body. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission and Deya sighed blissfully agreeing to his request.

His fingers slipped down to the sash and he untied it. “I’ve been waiting for this since I found out we got the hideaway.” He slid the robe over her shoulders which left her in her bralette and low-cut boy shorts.

“Is that so?” She murmured quietly as his fingers slipped over her skin tracing circles.

He kissed her shoulder tracing a path from one shoulder to another. “It’s nice to not have to worry about the others.” 

Deya’s hands went to the back of his neck. “You’re right.” She smiled and chuckled lightly remembering their fun during the challenge a Casa. He lifted his head quizzically. “I was thinking about the Villa challenge at Casa.”

“That was pretty fun.” He chuckled before lowering his head to nip at the junction between her neck and shoulder. “Although, I still think that cupboard needed some light.”

Deya giggled as she rolled to her side wrapping a leg around his hip. Reaching his hand behind him he ran his hand up her calf and thigh before it came to rest on her behind. She rested her forehead against his. “I think I want you all over me.”

“I like that idea, Princess, because all over you is exactly where I want to be.” Kassam smiled gently at her as his hand moved around her to unclasp her bra. Her hands slid underneath his t-shirt and he pulled it over his head. He returned his attention to her pushing her on gently on her back. His fingers trailed down her body as he touched her.

Her hand reached around his neck pulling his lips to hers as he tugged at her boy shorts. She lifted her hips in response to assist him as he pulled them off. He took a condom from the bowl on the table and set it on the bed looking at her questioningly. Deya had been tested for STD’s before the show. It was a requirement. After all condoms don’t protect against everything and sometimes fail. Deya tilted her head giving him a gentle smile as she picked up the condom tossing it back into the bowl. “I trust you.” She said quietly.

His hands cupped her face as his aegean eyes searched her emerald ones. “I trust you too.” He quickly moved aside to divest himself of his remaining clothing before reaching for her again. He touched his lips to hers in gentle kiss. She pressed into him wanting to feel him against her as her hands traveled over his back as his kisses became more demanding.

Deya returned what he gave. She could feel his firmer body against her softer one as her desire surged. He ground into her pressing his rigid length against her thigh. She moaned shifting her hips as he reached between her legs knowing she needed to be touched.

Pulling out of a kiss his arms snaked around her as he pulled her to sitting. She looked at him curiously. He gave her a soft smile as he sat back cross-legged guiding her to sit on his lap. She followed his lead as she lowered herself onto him. He rocked into her brushing the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex as his mouth captured hers. His slow pace soon had her wanting more. She murmured his name as his arms wrapped around her tightly and her legs naturally tightened around his back. He quickened the pace using his hands to assist her movement.

She was lost. All of her feelings seemed coalesce down to this moment with Kassam, her voice broke as she keened his name and shuddered around him which was his undoing as well. He groaned her name as he spasmed pulling her even tighter to him.

They stayed coupled as their breathing returned to normal. Kassam wasn’t surprised to find that Deya was emotional this time. A few tears had escaped her attempts to stop them as her head rested against his shoulder. He moved his hands to cup her face. He loved her, every part of her, even the emotional, painful, and angry parts of her.

“I love you, Princess,” He said as he pressed his forehead to hers his eyes gently observing her. “You make me feel so much more.”

Deya smiled at him. “I love you too.”


	60. Morning Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kassam and Deya to leave the hideaway or is it?

“Deya…Princess…It’s time to wake up.” Kassam brushed her hair away from her face. “Morning …”

Deya smiled sleepily at him for a moment before an impish glint came into her eyes. She snaked her arms around his waist pulling him onto the bed before moving to straddle him. He grinned up at her. “Feeling a bit cheeky, are we?”

“Well it’s not waking up naked next to you, if you aren’t in the bed,” She replied.

He chuckled, “Point taken.” He reached over to run his fingers over her shoulder and collarbone. She shivered before leaning down to capture his lips. “We should head back.” He said against her lips.

“In a few minutes,” She replied as she bit down on his neck drawing a moan from him. She was already toying with the waistband of his pajamas. He lifted his hips to assist her with removing them.

He realized she was more than ready as she slid down his length. His hands slipped to her hips as she moved and then her phone pinged. They looked at each other for a moment debating what to do.

He gave her a roguish smirk as he flipped them sliding back into her again as his thumb found the spot that had her writhing underneath him in moments. She cried out in pleasure tumbling over the edge as he quickened his own pace racing to get his own release, which wasn’t as far away as he thought.

They lay in silence for moment before Deya giggled. “I guess I should check that.”

“Deya and Kassam, Your time at the Hideaway is over. Please join the other Islanders.”

The slipped into their pajamas and headed back into the Villa. “Well look who it is?” Bobby greeted them. There is a chorus of wolf whistles and cheers. “Someone has that Hideaway glow.”

“How is our loved up couple this morning?” Chelsea asked.

Deya chuckled shaking her head as she blushed.

“Did things go bump in the night?” Hope joked.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Deya bantered.

“Hmm…I might… but I won’t.” Kassam teased which had the effect of making Deya blush harder.

“All right, keep your secrets,” Hannah giggled.

Before anyone could say anything else Kassam’s phone beeped. “Good Morning, Islanders. Hurry up and get ready because there’s some special, long-distance people waiting to catch up with you…#meettheparents #itsforyou”

“Oh em gee what?” Chelsea said excitedly.

“We’re going to chatting to people from home.” Hope replied happily.

“Nan? This is amazing.” Gary grinned.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement as the girls raced to the dressing room.


	61. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders get to talk to folks from back home.

Deya sat in the beach hut talking to her parents they obviously were already in love with Kassam. The very fact that he had accepted her infertility had definitely made an impression. Deya knew they would adore him. But the real surprise came when she was told not to leave and Kassam’s parents started talking/texting her. 

‘Deya, It’s so nice to finally be able to talk to you. You might have guessed this is Kassam’s family. ’

“It’s so good to talk to you.” Deya smiled as she texted.

‘And you too. We can’t wait to meet you in person. Everyone was wondering if you’d bring Kassam back to the Villa and you did. We saw the scene where you considered just leaving. Then with everything you’ve been through it’s been such a rollercoaster. We’re glad to see you two made it. We’ve never see our little Kassam so happy. We were so proud watching you two during yesterday’s challenge. You both did great. Well except for the yoga incident but…they were dolls. We don’t care if you need to adopt just as long as you are happy. It’s easy to see that you two are in it for the long haul, looking forward to adding you to the family.’

Deya didn’t know what to say for a moment tears pricked her eyes. She was stunned, “Thank you so much. I’m looking forward to it too.’

‘It looks like our time is up love. We’ll be waiting for you on the outside. xxxooo’

“I hope to see you soon. <3” Deya typed quickly with a smile on her face.

Kassam took a long time to return and finally just as he got back. Deya’s phone notification went off, sending them on a date. Specifically, the last date of their time in the villa, they quickly went to get ready.  
The jeep dropped them off at the beach. They walked for a bit before seeing the boat and the floating gazebo on the water. Taking off their shoes and Kassam rolling up his trousers they walked hand in hand to boat that automatically drove them to the gazebo.

Kassam popped the cork on the bottle of bubbly that was provided poured them each a drink. “You know this is really nice. I would have never had the idea to do something like this.”

“It’s a beautiful view for sure.” Deya agreed.

“Yes it is,” Kassam smiled as Deya looked over at him. He wasn’t looking at the view his eyes were trained on her.

“You’re such a melt,” She sighed taking his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Princess.” He replied. “So you talked to my family? How did that go?”

“They were incredibly sweet. They seemed they liked me. ” She replied, showing him the texts.

“Wow, they even wrote proper. They must really like you. I was afraid I going to have to apologize for their texting.” Kassam laughed.

“I’m sorry I think it would take an act of god to get my mum from typing in caps all the time.” Deya giggled.

He shook his head smiling, “Yea at first I wasn’t sure how to take that. Because the first thing she texted was this, ‘I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE WITH MY DAUGHTER!” He turned the phone toward her so she could look.

Deya covered her mouth as she laughed, “That sounds like my mum.”

“But then it got better and I realized they really do like me.” He smiled as he turned his phone to her. “I’m actually glad I got to talk to your family because I some good advice from them. I asked them some questions because I wanted to ask you something.” He looked nervous for a moment as he slid out of his chair. He fumbled for a moment before pulling a small box out of his pocket and dropping to one knee. “I feel we are more than just girlfriend and boyfriend already. I want to make it more official than that. Will you marry me?” He opened up the box to reveal a beautiful ring. A large turquoise colored stone that was flanked by tiny diamonds as smaller turquoise colored stones alternated with diamonds down the band.

Deya’s hand went to her mouth in shock. This is what took him so long earlier he was talking to her family and setting up this… “Yes…I would love nothing more.”

Kassam breathed a sigh of relief as he smiled. “I was afraid it might be too soon. But this is how I feel.” He slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. 

“How did you know the size?” Deya asked curiously.

“I went through your jewelry,” he admitted, “I know what you usually wear. I also might have had some help from Noah to keep everyone away from the dressing room as I snooped around.”

Deya smiled at him, “Wait, how long have you been planning this?” 

“Since the final recoupling,” He admitted. “The producers helped me out a lot too.”

“Wow,” was all Deya could manage. He started putting this together before he even found out about her…condition and it didn’t change his plans at all. She smiled reaching for him as she pulled him to a kiss.


	62. Islanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The islanders enjoy each other's company knowing their time at the Villa is coming to an end.

Deya and Kassam were the last to return from their date. Kassam sat in a beanbag pulling Deya onto his lap as Noah looked expectantly at them. Deya couldn’t help but giggle at him. “How was your date?” Hope asked with a glint in her eye. “I saw you from our yacht ride. You were getting a little frisky.”

“Well perhaps they had good reason,” Noah shook his head a Hope. “How was your date sis? And I don’t mean the bits part.”

The other islanders were now looking at them with more interest. Kassam looked at Deya who was still blushing and smiled. “I asked her to marry me and she said yes.”

Deya held out her hand so the others could see the ring. “Oh em gee!” Chelsea squealed as Lottie grabbed her hand.

“You two are so sweet. Couple goals for sure,” Lottie smiled.

“I can’t wait to write about this,” Hannah gushed.

“Congratulations, you guys,” Bobby said with unusual seriousness.

“I’m so happy for you, sis,” Noah reached over to take her hand inspecting the ring for a moment and then giving her hand a squeeze. “Nice choice, bro.”

Lucas looked over at them. “I can’t believe I ever thought I could take her from you. I see now that you two definitely belong together.”

Hope was the only person who didn’t look happy. “Hope what’s the matter?” Lottie asked.

“Deya’s getting proposed to and Noah hasn’t even asked me to be his girlfriend yet.” She complained. “We’ve been together since day one.”

“Actually Deya was with him first and you jumped in and took him but that doesn’t matter I suppose,” Hannah said quietly.

Deya looked at Kassam and gave him an almost imperceptible up nod. He winked at her. “And on that note we’ll be leaving the awkwardness to the rest of you.” Kassam said quietly. Deya stood up and Kassam took her hand leading her away.

Lucas laughed out loud as they walked away. “Kassam, taking charge of the situation and protecting his claim. I love it.”

She felt Kassam chuckle silently as they walked over to the hanging bed. “Thanks I don’t think I could deal with Hope raining on my parade right now.” Deya said quietly.

“I know right,” Kassam muttered, “She could have been happy for us instead she turned it around to be about her.”

Deya giggled, “That’s how she’s always been babe.”

“True,” Kassam agreed as they sat down. “I think we have a lot to discuss though.” He lied down and reached over to pull her onto his chest.


	63. Prom Prep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And early morning call from the producers has the girls shopping for dresses....

The next morning the girls were awoken early by Hannah. It seemed she had received a text that the girls were to go shopping and not tell the boys where they were going. They quickly dressed and clambered into the Jeeps.

The store they went to was amazing Lottie and Hannah seemed to be having a terrific time trying on dresses. Deya was more discerning though as she picked through the dresses.

“Are you going to try anything on?” Chelsea asked looking uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong babes?” Deya asked.

“I never feel comfortable in a fancy dress it’s like I can’t be myself.” She sighed looking at a petal pink number.

“You should try that one. It would look amazing on you.” Deya smiled as she pulled out a dusty lavender number. “Let’s try them.”

They walked back into the dressing room area and tried the dresses on. As they stepped out to look at each other they gasped. “It’s perfect!”

“Usually when I put a dress on I feel like I can’t move or breathe,” Chelsea admitted but this one doesn’t make me feel that way and you…you look like a princess, which is fitting because Kassam calls you Princess.”

“Yea, I don’t know how that happened he just started calling me that. It felt right coming from him I guess.” Deya replied.

“Well now, you definitely look like one. He will be blown away.” Chelsea grinned before worry entered her expression. “Do you think Lucas will like this?”

“Babes, I think he will love it. It’s slinky and cool like you and the color is so good on you.” Deya replied honestly. “Pink is your color.”

Hope stepped out in a green number that looked like it belonged in a club rather than a prom. But she seemed happy with it so Deya said nothing. Hannah’s blue two piece blue number wasn’t something Deya expected her to pick it was rather modern but the color was fantastic as was the cut. Lottie chose something vampy which didn’t surprise Deya in the least. They took off the dresses and returned to the Villa.

Once the dresses were safety hung in the girls’ cubbies they headed out to the lawn. To find the boys…dancing? Deya watched as Kassam was dancing with Bobby seemed to be struggling with it though. He went to pirouette got halfway around and stumbled into Gary who grabbed onto Noah to keep from falling. Deya chuckled as Gary and Noah came face to face staring at each other.

“Well this looks exciting.” Hope grinned. “Why are you practicing dance moves?” 

“We got a text this morning to do this for later and we are also supposed to teach the girls.” Noah explained.

“Show us the moves then,” Hope said.

The boys take up their positions and start to move. Kassam is leading Bobby who still seems unsure of himself but fumbled through as Gary spun the wrong way and into Noah’s arms.

“You two make a good couple…but you know you’re supposed to kiss at the end.” Lottie teased.

Deya chuckled, “It’s the perfect end to a dance.” Kassam grinned at her.

“Well I am feeling pretty close to you, Noah.” Gary bantered.

Noah winked at Gary, “I’m feeling pretty close to you too.” He leaned over and they touched lips which caused Lottie to squeal.

“Oh my god! Amazing!”

The rest of the islanders chuckled as Gary shrugged, “We’ve been dancing together for an hour anyway.”

Kassam walked over to Deya extending his hand, “may I have this dance?”

“Of course,” She replied taking his hand as they walked over to a spot on the lawn where they had a bit of space.

“They will probably have this one in the bag,” Lottie complained, “They are both so posh.”

Kassam wrapped his arm around her waist and took her hand in his. “Basic waltz to the left with feet together and spin, Babe.” Kassam explained. Deya nodded.

“He means,” Gary cleared his throat. “Forward, left, back, left, right, feet together, spin.”

Deya giggled shaking her head as she and Kassam began to move. Soon enough Lottie and Gary were bickering over right versus left and Hope was spinning the wrong way. Kassam smiled at her as he waltz them away from the fighting.

“How was your day?” He asked.

“They sent us shopping for prom dresses,” She grinned.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. “I hope that I can measure up to what you picked.”

“Well you did nickname me Princess,” She teased.

He spun her gracefully before dipping her and gave her a gentle kiss. “Hey I’ve got a text!” Lottie called out.


	64. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom time baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally skipped this chapter when posting so it is now fixed and everything is in proper order.

The dresses had been chosen the dance had been taught and the slightly weird speeches written. The girls were getting ready Deya chose to stay in her swimsuit until after her make-up and hair were done.

As she went to her cubby and pulled out the dress Hannah gasped. “Oh my days…That is so…you.” The dusty lavender dress had a corset detail in the back that was pink. The high neck and shortened cap sleeves were tulle adorned with crystals. The crystal detail went from the bodice to just below the waist. Hannah looked at the crystal detail, “Wow, they are put together in the shape of flowers and leaves. She reached over to touch the silver cord that encircled her waist that turned into leaves that were barely touching in the front. The rest of the skirt was the dusty lavender tulle over a pink cloth that matched the corset detail on the back. They had added more crystal detail at the bottom of the dress.

“You’ve got some serious princess vibes going on there,” Lottie grinned.

“Well you are wearing witchy woman quite well too,” Deya grinned.

“Shall we head out then?” Chelsea asked.

The girls walked out onto the lawn and it had been transformed. The crew had really outdone themselves, even Lottie was impressed.

Kassam stepped forward to greet her immediately, “You look incredible. I’m seriously lucky.” He wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned in for a kiss.”

Deya leaned toward him. “You’re looking pretty damn handsome yourself.” She stated before brushing her lips against his.

“So party time?” Gary asked walking over to a table that had champagne chilling. They quickly all grabbed glasses and began to mingle.

Chelsea came over looking a bit worried. “What’s the matter babes?” Deya asked.

“I’m so nervous about these speeches.” She replied.

“Just be yourself.” Deya answered, “it will be fine.”

“Let’s breathe together,” Lottie said giving Chelsea a smile.

“You are so calm about it,” Hannah said giving Deya a quizzical glance.

“I looked at it as practice for writing my vows.” Deya replied quietly.

“That …is not a terrible idea.” Hannah said raising her eyebrows.

Lottie’s phone notification went off. “It’s time for the speeches.” They made their way to the table set out for them.

Deya and Kassam watched the others’ speeches as they waited their turn. “I’m still in awe of you. How you accept me…all of me.” She smiled. “I was seriously considering leaving the villa the night before I met you. I’m so glad that I didn’t. When you came out of Casa, all cool and detached like you weren’t even really trying, you caught my eye. However when you made a beeline over to Lottie, I put the idea out of my head.” Everyone laughed. “After rescuing me though, I knew I had to say something. Our love of music may have been what brought us together but our love for each other is keeps us together, through the good and bad. I can’t wait to marry you and spend every day with you and our family.”

“It was totally from the heart, and totally you.” Kassam said taking her hands in his. “That means I loved it.”

He took a deep breath. “I’m not sure if I can live to it but here goes. Deya, I never thought I’d be standing up here with someone like you. You manage to amaze me somehow every day and I don’t know how you do that. Your quiet and positive energy permeates everything you do. You do get involved when something is at risk. You care about people. It shows with how you treat everyone around you and I love that about you. It’s always going to be a bit strange to me that I knew you before you knew me. Well I thought I did.” Everyone chuckles. “I didn’t really meet you until Casa and you blew my preconceived notions out of the water. I don’t know what the future holds but I do know that want you to be with me for the rest of my life as we stumble through down this path called life.”

“That was beautiful babe,” Deya pressed a kiss to his lips before they sat down. Hope and Noah did their speeches Deya was hard-pressed not to laugh when Noah admitted that although Hope wasn’t easy to live with he loved her anyway. After that it seemed they were to do the dance they learned earlier in the day. Once that was over the real party began.

Deya grabbed her guitar and went to sit over on the daybeds. Kassam got her a drink and went quickly to join her. “So what are you thinking?”

She strummed her guitar and a few moments before starting to sing.

“Sweet wonderful you

You make me happy with the things you do

Oh, can it be so

This feeling follows me wherever I go

I never did believe in miracles

But I've a feeling it's time to try

I never did believe in the ways of magic

But I'm beginning to wonder why”

Kassam pulled out his audio recorder as Deya’s guitar became louder at this point as she played. Lottie and Gary came over and started dancing, catching the other islanders notice. They all headed over to the daybeds.

“I never did believe in miracles

But I've a feeling it's time to try

I never did believe in the ways of magic

But I'm beginning to wonder why

Don't, don't break the spell

It would be different and you know it will

You, you make loving fun

And I don't have to tell you but you're the only one”

Chelsea and Hope looked at Deya who grinned at them as they sang with her.

“You, you make loving fun

It's all I want to do

You, you make loving fun

It's all I want to do

You, you make loving fun

It's all I want to do

You, you make loving fun

It's all I want to do”

Deya played a few more songs with islanders singing along. Before Hope’s phone beeped, “It’s an elimination.” Everyone’s happy mood went somber.

“Wait, what?” Chelsea asked.

“How many couples make it to the finale?” Hope asked her.

“Four,” Chelsea stated.

“And how many couples are there now?” Lucas asked kindly.

“Well there’s me and Lucas, Hope and Noah, Hannah and Gary, Lottie and Gary, and Deya and Kassam.” She counted on her hand as she said them. “Oh I was having so much fun I forgot.”


	65. Four Couples Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another elimination

Everyone headed quietly to the fire pit. Kassam took her hand as he said quietly. “It’s been such a big day, I don’t know if I’m ready for this.” Deya nodded giving his hand a squeeze. “I keep thinking about how we’re so close to the final. How are you feeling?”

“I think we’ve got a chance but either way I’ve already won.” She smiled.

“I think so too, I didn’t want to come off as over confident though.” Kassam grinned at her.

The couples are already lined up when they arrive. They are chatting quietly among themselves as Kassam and Deya slip in. “I’ve got a text.” Chelsea said pulling up her phone. “Islanders, the public have been voting for the couples they would most like to see in the Love Island final. It’s now time to reveal the results. In no particular order, the first couple that will in tomorrow final is…”

The silence is almost too much as they wait for another notification. A notification beep echoed around the fire pit and Lottie quickly pulled out her phone. “Noah and Hope.”

Deya smiled and quietly congratulated them. Then it was a waiting game again. Hannah’s phone beeped next. “The next couple to make tomorrow’s final is…”

Hope’s phone beeps. “I’ll do the honors…Chelsea and Lucas.”

The surprised look on Chelsea’s face made Deya giggle. “Are you serious? I haven’t won anything since primary school and was a prize for trying.” Chelsea gasped.

“Congratulations you guys.” Deya said.

Another text rings out and Noah whipped out his phone. “The next couple to make tomorrow’s final is…”

Chelsea pulled out her phone and read a smile spreading across her face. “Deya and Kassam.”

“Princess,” Kassam said turning her around to kiss her passionately. “Feels like a moment that should come with fireworks.” He led her over to the bench to sit down.

Two couples remain standing Lottie and Gary and Hannah and Bobby. Kassam’s phone beeped.” Noah and Hope, Chelsea and Lucas, Deya and Kassam – the public have voted to send you to tomorrow’s final. Now it’s your turn to decide. In your couples please vote for either Lottie and Gary or Hannah and Bobby the couple with the most votes will join you tomorrow as Love Island Finalists. The couple with the fewest votes will be dumped from the island immediately.”

“I don’t want to do this,” Deya said not realizing at first she made her inner thoughts clear.

Lottie smiled sadly, “I don’t want you to either but I’m glad that’s how you feel about it. Besides if you guys know us best so there is no one better to decide. ”

Hannah put her arm around Lottie, “if I have to lose to anyone I’m glad it’s to you guys.”

“For real?” Lottie asked.

“Of course,” Hannah said as if it was common knowledge. “After everything we’ve been through, I know how much you two deserve it.”

“I would have said the same.” Lottie admitted, “Seeing you come back stronger was literally one of the best parts of this whole experience. I was so proud of you in that moment even though I knew I was going to have to face you.”

Lottie grabbed Hannah pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

Hannah looked at the other islanders, “I know you have a hard decision to make.”

Lottie added, “You all go and decide. I don’t even care who you vote for.”

Kassam looked at Deya as he placed his hand on the small of her back. “Shall we?”

They found a secluded area of the garden. Kassam sighed as he sat down pulling Deya into his lap. “This is big isn’t it. I feel like I’m all over the place. It’s hard to process everything. We’re through to the final but we have to decide who’s coming with us. And that means someone is leaving. Should we be celebrating or crying?”

Deya turned around to hug him for a moment. “We don’t have to rush this.” He seemed to become steadier as she embraced him.

“Thanks I needed that,” He gave her a smile. “We’ve got to figure some way to make this decision. What are you thinking?”

“I think we should talk it through together.” Deya replied.

“Ok. Well…It feels like Lottie and Gary deserve it to me.” Kassam explained. “Hannah had two tries at coming into the Villa and she’s still not in a strong couple. We can plainly see that Lottie and Gary are good together. I also think Lottie’s more fun. It’s partially about that isn’t it? Who do you want standing beside you when they announce the results?”

Deya looked up at the fire pit to see Hannah and Lottie chatting. Noah and Hope are already headed back to join them. “We should probably get this done too.” Kassam said quietly. Deya pulled out her phone and typed Lottie and Gary before heading back up to the fire pit. 

The other talked as Deya sat quietly. She hated this. Her phone beeped, she handed it to Kassam, “I can’t do this.”

He took her phone and read, “The couple staying in the final is…” the phone vibrated again. “Lottie and Gary.” Lottie went to help Hannah pack as the rest of the Islanders waited by the door.

Hannah said her goodbyes and hugged everyone but she stopped when she got to Deya. “You always treated me kindly even when I tried to graft on your man. I will always remember your words and never misunderstand someone’s quiet nature for acceptance.” Hannah reached over hugging her tightly. She stepped away a Bobby moved to stand in front of Deya. 

“You will find the right person,” Deya said quietly “I have absolutely no doubt about that.”

He took her hands, “Between you and me I thought I’d found her. But what’s done is done. She’ll be out there somewhere riding on giant toe, or, like, jumping out of a stack of profiteroles.” Deya chuckled at him. “Just …do something for me, okay?” His voice dropped down and was serious for once.

“What?” Deya asked curiously.

Bobby leaned over and whispered in her ear. “You’ve found the love of your life … just win.” Before she can say anything else he moved away gripping his suitcase. “I’ll see you on the other side.”


	66. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea and Deya prepare breakfast on the final day.

As everyone woke Chelsea decided she wanted Deya and her to prepare breakfast for the rest of the islanders on the last day. Deya smiled taking the bubbly blonde’s offered arm as they headed to the kitchen still in their pajamas.

They decided on fry up for everyone because who knew when or what they would be eating and drinking later. Besides, Deya knew that Chelsea wasn’t really any sort of cook. Her idea of breakfast was gin and orange juice.

Deya had a feeling that Chelsea had something on her mind. She was right Chelsea was worried about what might happen after they left the villa. Well as far as she and Lucas were concerned. So after reassuring her friend that she should just see what happens once she and Lucas leave the Villa and deal with it then. She told Chelsea to go get dressed as she finished up breakfast.

About fifteen minutes later as Deya was placing a pot of coffee and one of tea on the table. Gary walked into the kitchen with Lottie as Kassam followed. “Smells great babe, anything I can do to help?”

“I can’t wait to tuck in,” Gary grinned.

“Everyone isn’t here yet,” Deya chided him lightly. Hope and Chelsea walked in followed by Lucas and Noah. Deya grabbed huge platter as Kassam grabbed a second one and they set them on the table.

“Wow this looks great.” Lucas grinned.

“Thanks so much you guys.” Hope said gratefully. “This feels so strange. I mean it’s going to be strange doing bits without hiding under a duvet.”

Deya chuckled inwardly. As Kassam teased, “Oh I don’t know I think it might be nice to actually do bits in a bedroom.”

Deya’s face went crimson as the islanders turned to them. She huffed in embarrassment, “You just had to didn’t you?”

Kassam smirked at her. “I’m just saying we haven’t done it in the Villa once.”

“For real?” Lottie asked. Deya shrugged and then nodded.

“That’s only because she prefers a bed that swings.” Gary teased.

“Well, I have to admit I’m curious to see what we can get up to if I can actually get this man alone.” Deya smirked raising her eyebrows at Kassam. Kassam blushed as Gary looked at Deya shocked. “Let’s just say I have some ideas of my own.”

“Nice way to turn it back on them, Babe,” Lottie laughed.

“First thing I’m gonna do is take a shower with no one barging in,” Gary said.

Lottie looked at him disappointed, “I quite like the idea of barging in on you. It was on my list of things to do.”

“How do you shower? If you’re one of those people that faces the inside of the shower and had water straight in their face the whole time, I’m out.” Gary replied.

“I think they only do that in movies. I get under the water right away though. I wash my hair and then as I condition it I wash my body.” Lottie said.

Deya looked at Kassam with raised brows. “Wow, Gary is pretty picky about his shower isn’t he?”

“To be honest, I wouldn’t be worried how Deya showers. It’s not exactly the washing I’m going to be thinking about once we’re in there together.” Kassam smirked.

“And now everyone is thinking about you two in the shower…” Hope said.

Noah shrugged. “I’ve had worse visuals.”

“Your welcome,” Kassam deadpanned.

The rest of the islanders laughed but then a phone buzzed. “I’ve got a text!” Chelsea exclaimed.

“What does it say?” Lucas asked.

Chelsea read “Islanders, your time on Love Island will soon be coming to an end. Please pack your bags and get ready to leave the Villa. Then gather at the fire pit…”


	67. The Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's down the last four couples who will win.

Everyone was quiet as they sat around the fire pit it was obvious nerves were getting the best of everyone. “I wish I would have brought my guitar.” Deya sighed.

“Yea everyone would be more relaxed for sure.” Lucas replied.

Lottie’s phone beeped, “Well we don’t have long to wait now. Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couple. The time has come to reveal the results of this year’s Love Island final.”

Hope’s phone went off next , “In fourth place, and the first to leave the Villa is …”

Noah grabbed his phone before it even finished beeping. “Chelsea and Lucas.”

Deya stood up to give them both a hug. She leaned over to whisper in Chelsea’s ear. “We’re still each other’s bras no matter what, understand?”

Chelsea giggled, “Always.”

Lucas took a deep breath, “Someone had to come in fourth.”

“It doesn’t bother me when I have you by my side, babe,” Chelsea said planting a kiss on Lucas. “One of my favorite quotes is…winning isn’t about coming in first place it’s about doing better than you have before… and I have.”

Lucas smiled and put his arm around Chelsea as they walked away.

Kassam wrapped an arm around Deya giving her a gentle squeeze. “So…”Noah said quietly.

“The final three,” Lottie smiled.

Deya’s phone beeped. “In third place and next to exit the Villa is…”

Lottie looked over at Gary. “Breathe hun.”

Hope stood read the text. “Lottie and Gary.”

Gary lets out a long sigh and pulls Lottie in for a kiss. No one seems to know what to say but Deya jumps up and walks over. “You guys got really far there’s no shame in that.” She hugged Lottie pushing a tissue into her hand.

“Thanks,” Lottie said quietly as she dabbed her eyes. Gary held his arms out to hug Deya as the others came over to say goodbye as well.

Gary and Lottie waved as they left.

“I’m actually excited,” Kassam said turning to Deya. “Win or lose the money I’ve found the woman of my dreams and she said yes.” He fingered the ring on her hand.

“You can always change it later… if that’s what you want, I wasn’t sure you would like it.” he said running his finger over the stone.

“It’s beautiful.” Deya replied, “I don’t want to change a thing.”

“Aww, You two…” Noah smiled.

“Walking out of here is going to be amazing.” Kassam mused. “You get to meet my family and I’ll meet yours.”

“Yea, the only question is who is going to walk out first?” Hope said. The words barely make it out her mouth when her phone beeped. “Hope and Noah, Deya and Kassam, congratulations on being the final two couples of this year’s Love Island. The public have been watching your every move, and they have loved every minute. Now the time has come to reveal the final results. The winners of this year’s Love Island are…”

The text stops there and everyone takes a deep breath. Hope’s phone beeped again, “Deya and Kassam.”

“Babe…” Kassam can’t keep the smile off his face. “We won!”

Deya tilted her head up as Kassam captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Hope coughed quietly and they separated. “You two totally deserve this.” She said smiling. “Now get out there and meet your fans. We’re right behind you.”

Kassam took Deya’s hand as he led them out of the Villa but he stopped before they went through the gate. “Before we do this, I just want to say…You have totally made this experience for me. I couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone else. Now, let’s get out of here.”


	68. Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam and Deya have won Love Island but what will the cameras show??

Kassam and Deya walked into a sea of light as cameras flashed in their faces. They found themselves standing on a stage in front of the Villa. There’s a bit screen behind them and a crowd of people in front. Deya looked and could see the other islanders along with her parents. A voice echoed from the speakers behind them, “Ladies and Gentleman, Please welcome your Love Island winners…Deya and Kassam.”

The crowd erupted, the noise was deafening. “There’s plenty more drama to come. But first, it’s fair to say that everyone here has loved watching the two of you on our screens every night. Now it’s time to relive some of our favorite moments from the last few weeks. Please turn you attention to the screen, because…Deya and Kassam these are your best love island bits.”

Kassam grabbed Deya’s hand as they turned to the screen. The first scene was of Deya in the dressing room picking at her guitar as she debated in song …should I stay or should I go. The crowd was filled with awws of sadness.

“You were serious about leaving.” Kassam said surprised.

“Well yea, I mean who would vote for a friendship couple to win.” Deya replied.

“Good point.” Kassam replied.

The next scene was at Casa Amor when they met it was followed up by the scene on the terrace where they had coupled up. “That was the first time I met you and I realized you were more beautiful in real life than you looked on TV.” Kassam said.

“Sweet talker,” Deya accused teasingly.

“Do you remember what you thought when you met me?” Kassam asked.

“I thought you were quiet and gorgeous and the fact that you liked music was a bonus.” Deya replied.

“You’ve got great taste, Princess.” He teased. “Casa Amor was so wild. How did you feel that first day?”

“I was nervous but I hoped that I might find somebody as my luck at the main villa wasn’t so good.” Deya answered honestly.

The next scene was Kassam and Deya as they lied on the bed staring at the sky talking. “Did you mind talking about it on TV?” Kassam asked.

“It was okay, like I said things happen faster in there.” Deya said.

The next scene was the stick or switch where Deya decided to switch. “That must have been a shock for you.” Kassam said referring to Henrik and Blake.

“I didn’t care, if Henrik was happy that would have been amazing. He’s a good mate.” She smiled.

“Too bad she was such a…wasn’t very nice.” Kassam said quickly remembering that he still had a microphone on. Deya giggled. “Besides she got dumped a day later.”

The screen changed to the dinner that Deya and Kassam had made when he asked her to be his girlfriend. “That was such an amazing moment.” Deya smiled as the crowd clapped wildly.

“I was so nervous about that.” Kassam admitted.

The next scene was of the rainy day when they played in the rain. “I hope we can do that again.” Deya said.

“I’d like that too,” Kassam replied with a smile.

The heartrate challenge was next. Kassam waltzed Deya around the fire pit. Deya lit Kassam’s fire by pole dancing. Deya saw her Mum shake her head. Kassam followed her gaze and chuckled. “Your mum?” Deya nodded as a flush entered her cheeks. Throughout the crowd, there were wolf whistles to be heard. “I guess I’m not your only fan.” Kassam teased as Deya blushed even harder.

They showed the scene where Deya had her date with Lucas. Then the scene where Lucas had gotten pushy in the bedroom and Kassam had overheard. “I was so mad that day.” Deya said.

“You and me both, babe.” Kassam agreed.

The screen changed once again to show the scene on the terrace after the baby challenge. “That was so hard for me.” Deya said quietly. The crowd was silent as they watched.

Kassam pulled her protectively closer as the scene switched to him listening to her sing while recording. “It was for me too…I hated seeing you like that but you were also so beautiful. I had to get your voice.”

Then the scene changed to their final date where Kassam asked Deya to marry him. The crowd went crazy clapping and cheering as the screen went to black. “Listen to how happy they are for us,” Kassam said. “It was amazing to see our story back like that. I don’t even care that we’ve won. I just want you to know how happy I am standing out here with you, were everyone can see how much you mean to me.”

Deya opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted. “Deya and Kassam, as you can see in the highlights your relationship has overcome such a lot in your time on Love Island…But there is still one challenge you must face together. In the final test…will you choose love or money?” Please take your positions on either side of the podium.”

Deya stepped to one side as Kassam stepped to the other. She smiled at him “if we can survive the Villa we can survive anything.”

“Right, let’s do this.” He replied. Both of their phones beeped. The text is shown to the public on the screen behind them.

Deya took the envelope closer to her and Kassam does the same. “Shall we do it at the same time?” Kassam asked.

“Sure why not?” Deya smiled.

Kassam smiled back at her looking relieved, “ready?”

They both broke the seal and opened the envelopes. Deya slid the card out of the envelope just as Kassam sighed. The card has 50000 pounds written in glittering gold letters.

Deya’s phone beeped again as the screen behind her changed again. She looked over to Kassam. “I don’t even need to think about this. I’m splitting the money with the man I love.”

Kassam ran over to her picking her up and swinging her around. “I knew I picked the right woman to be my wife.” He kissed her passionately. The crowd went wild but it faded into the background as Deya kissed Kassam. She was right where she wanted to be.

Kassam pulled away and gently set her on her feet. Hope came running up to them. “I’m so happy for you. It’s time to party everyone is already there.”


	69. A Final Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party should be pleasant right????

You quickly walk over to your family as Kassam does the same. “We are expected back in the Villa, mum.” Deya explained leading her parents over to Kassam’s parents. “I think perhaps you should all get acquainted we are engaged after all.”

“Well aren’t you a sweetheart,” Kassam’s mother smiled.

“Yea, we’re expected to go back at the Villa now.” Kassam said taking Deya’s hand.

“You kids have fun we’ll get a chance to catch up later.” Deya’s dad said.

They stepped back into the Villa the lawn was alive with people chatting, music, and champagne. People turn toward you and applause erupts. Kassam slid an arm around Deya’s waist. “It looks like all the year’s Islanders are here.”

“Isn’t that nice,” Deya said quietly as she saw Blake talking with Jakub.

“We should probably say ‘hi’ to everyone. They will want to congratulate us on our win.” Kassam said before he smirked. “To be honest though, I’m looking forward got spending some proper alone time with my beautiful fiancée.”

Deya smiled leaning toward his ear. “In that case let’s do it together so we can leave quicker.” She touched the tip of his ear with her tongue as she pulled away. “We should do something to celebrate when we get home.”

“We should, we can afford to now we are fifty grand richer.” Kassam replied as they walked toward the first group of people.

“I’m up for a more physical night in,” she teased, “My place or yours?”

“That begs an interesting question.” Kassam swallowed nervously, “maybe we could find some sort of compromise.”

“Kassam, I already said I’d move to your hometown.” Deya replied, “I meant it when I said it. I can always audition for another orchestra position in Newcastle.”

Kassam beamed. “You are ridiculously amazing.”

Kassam guided them both to a group of islanders. You chat with them for a bit then move on to the next group or couple. Finally Kassam greeted Jakub and Blake, Deya offered her greetings and asked “Are you enjoying the party?”

“I was until now,” Blake sneered. “When I came into the Villa I hoped it would be me standing up there on the final day. But within a day of you getting back from Casa Amor, I was sent packing. I didn’t even get a chance.”

Deya shook her head in confusion, “And somehow it’s my fault that you didn’t get to the final?”

Jakub stepped back looking at Blake as he shook his head.

“I’m just saying you didn’t exactly go out of your to make me feel welcome, did you?” Blake went one raising her voice as she continued. The other islanders started moving closer. “It’s hard not to hate you when I see everyone patting you on the back for doing so well. You just gave some sob story about not being able to have kids to get everyone on your side. ”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kassam glared at Blake. “The first thing Deya said to both you and Henrik was that she was happy for you. The reason you didn’t make it is because of your shit attitude. You might be pretty but Deya’s beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. You treated Henrik like he was your meal ticket into the Villa. ”

Before Deya could say anything, Lottie swooped in, “How fucking dare you? Deya’s been through hell and she deserves to be happy not hated because of what she went through. She doesn’t have to prove anything to anyone least of all some two-bit bird who is acting like a jealous little prat.”

“Well said, Lottie,” Priya agreed.

“While I do appreciate my friend’s and fiancé’s defense of me, I do have something to say.” Deya said quietly. “Instead of blaming me or others for you own misfortunes you might want to try looking in the mirror. Kassam and I won together it was a joint effort. You just wanted to try to win by yourself and that isn’t what Love Island is about. The guys can see through a fake and so can the public. Henrik saw it too once you took the mask off. Jakub has already walked away from you and that was no one’s fault but your own for being a bitter bitch.”

Blake lunged at Deya but Jakub grabbed her. Deya didn’t step back in fact she stepped forward. She looked Blake straight in the face and growled. “I used to deal with man almost Jakub’s size beating on me so if you think for one fucking minute you scare me. You’ve got another thing coming. You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that.” The islanders gasped in shock at Deya’s words and the anger in her voice.

Blake looked at Deya for moment as if she was searching for something. “I…believe you.” Security came in and led Blake away.

Kassam quickly led her away from the others. “Are you alright?”

“Yea,” Deya sighed, “She needed to hear it from me I guess.”

“It was completely uncalled for.” Kassam said shaking his head angrily.

“She’s gone let’s just enjoy the rest of the party.” Deya replied. The other islanders were still really tense. She walked up to DJ TimmyT and spoke to him for a moment handing him her audio player. “Deya has made a request.” He announced as he handed her a microphone.

The intro started and Deya joined in after a few measures.

“When I think back on these times

And the dreams we left behind

I’ll be glad because I was blessed to get

To have you in my life

When I look back on these days

I’ll look and see your face

You were right there for me”

Couples started dancing as she sang. She gestured for Kassam to come over.

In my dreams I’ll always see you soar above the sky

In my heart, there will always be a place for you, for all my life

I keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am you’ll be

And everywhere I am you’ll be”

She placed her hand in Kassam’s as to dance proper and he placed his other arm around her waist as she held the microphone over his shoulder and sang.

“Well, you showed me how it feels

To have the sky within my reach

And I always will remember all

The strength you gave to me

Your love made me make it through

Oh, I owe so much to you

You were right there for me.

She sang until the song ended as she danced with Kassam. The islanders were more relaxed and in a party mood again. She graciously thanked DJ Timmy and gave him back the microphone. Kassam walked up to chat with him for a moment. “I’ll be back in a moment, Princess.”

Deya walked off mingle.

“She’s amazing isn’t she.” Kassam said glancing at his friend. They had met previously as they ran the same circles.

“She is,” Tim said giving Kassam a knowing look. “Have you asked her to work with you yet? She could do wonders with her talent. You two could be powerful together.”

“No, I want to make sure if she made a change like that it would be what she wanted.” Kassam admitted. “We have talked of collaborating though.”

Tim smiled at him, “it’s a start. What’s next? Marriage, kids, and mortgage?”

Kassam smiled. “All of the above.”

Kassam left and made his way to the pool where he found Deya alone her feet soaking in the pool. “You enjoying the party?”

“It’s been really nice but I think I’ve had enough of the villa for a while.” Deya replied.

“I’m thrilled that you are coming to live with me and I get to see you every day.” He said quietly.

“I love you Kassam.” Deya said resting her head against his shoulder.

“I love you too, Princess.” He replied. “You know how I accused you of being a hopeless romantic?” Deya nodded smiling into his shoulder. “Well somehow you’ve turned me into one too.”


	70. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reunion that Fusebox won't give us.

A year and half later....

Kassam parked the car. He reached over to cup Deya’s cheek before giving her a quick kiss, “are you ready?”

Deya smiled, “I am so looking forward to this.”

They walked into the venue. Kassam pushed open the door and they walked in. “Deya and Kassam are here!” Bobby was the first to spot them as they entered the room.

Lottie, Chelsea, Hannah and Marisol made a beeline to them. “Omg they are so cute!” Chelsea squealed waking up Theo who was the carseat Kassam carried, as Lily turned and hid her face in Deya’s skirt.

Kassam quickly set down the car seat on one of the table’s and unbuckled his son. Lottie scolded Chelsea, “Calm down a bit, babes, you’re going to scare them.”

Deya crouched down to pick up her daughter. Noah walked over and Lily’s eyes got huge. “Uncle Noah!” She reached out to him.

Deya smiled as Noah picked up his goddaughter tossing her into the air before turning to give Deya a one armed hug. “How have you guys been?”

“It was a bit touch and go for a while there to get Theo papers finalized.” Kassam said quietly as he handed Deya their son who had started fussing, before he started digging through the diaper bag. Deya sat down at a table as Kassam handed her a bottle as he dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

“I haven’t seen you since the wedding. You’ve only had him for a couple of weeks?” Lottie asked.

“Yes, once we got the call that his mother had gone into labor we hopped on the first plane to Algeria.” Kassam explained looking over to see that Noah was already twirling Lily around on the dance floor.

Actually we were wondering something Lottie, Deya said quietly, “Would you and Gary like to be his godparents?”

“On my gosh!” Lottie exclaimed. “Yes, a million times yes.” Gary smiled as Lottie beamed. He put a hand on her shoulder. “Can I feed him please? I want to hold and feed my godson.”

Deya giggled, “of course,” She handed Theo over to Lottie.

“Is Hope Lily’s godmother?” Chelsea asked.

“No, actually my bestie Sadie is.” Deya explained. “But after Hope and Noah broke up I may have introduced them.” She gave Chelsea a grin.

“It’s too bad Hope was too busy to come but she sent her regards.” Hannah commented before lowering her voice. “I heard she’s dating Lucas now.”

“Lucas didn’t want to come either,” Lottie said smirking. “After dumping Chelsea the way he did it’s no wonder though.”

“It’s funny how everyone though Hope and Noah would be the ones to make it.” Marisol said as Graham leaned over to hug Deya.

“Well let’s take stock,” Deya grinned. “I and Kassam are still together, Marisol and Graham, Lottie and Gary, Rahim and Jo.” Deya looked across the room and a smile flashed across her face as Jo was being ushered into the room by Rahim.

“Omg, the babies are so cute,” Jo gushed sitting down at the table.

“What are you talking about?” Rahim asked.

“Couples that are still together.” Lottie answered.

“So basically gossiping,” Jakub teased.

“Well yea,” Chelsea stated as though it was common knowledge.

“I even sent an invite to Blake.” Deya smiled, “But she turned it down.”

Lottie rolled her eyes. “Well, she can’t say you didn’t invite her then.”

“Shannon is coming though,” Deya smiled, “and so are Henrik and Elijah.” Chelsea almost squealed but remembering the baby she just beamed.

“I regret not bringing him back to the Villa,” She admitted.

“Well maybe you can get a redo here.” Lottie said placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Arjun said he would be here too,” Graham stated.

“I know,” Hannah smiled happily, “I met him at the after party.”

“We know it’s been all over the news,” Deya teased.

“You and Kassam have been in the news as well.” Hannah stated. “You quit symphony and work with Kassam. You were both sort of famous before Love Island and now you’re not just together you’re working together as well.”

“It was Kassam’s idea. I help him in the studio basically, I do my thing and he records it to add to his mixes. I can be a home with the little ones.” Deya explained. “Before I was practicing 3-6 hours a day and that was just personal practice to keep first chair. Then I would have to go practice with the orchestra. I enjoy the work and it’s much better for the lifestyle we want to live.”

“Sounds like you two have got it all figured out,” Jakub said but his tone wasn’t its usual sarcasm it was heartfelt.

“Thanks Jakub,” Deya said warmly.

“Hey, we’re here. Where are my grandchildren?” A voice called out.

Deya grinned, “Mum, Dad, over here.” She stood up to collect Theo from Lottie and placed him in the car seat as he slept. Kassam plucked Lily from her Godfather’s arms and headed over to the table. Deya’s Mum took Lily while Deya’s Dad took the car seat in one hand and the diaper bag in the other.

“You got a sitter?” Lottie said looking a bit disappointed.

“Of course if there is going to booze flowing and a wild party it’s not the place for children.” Deya replied.

“Besides we love our children but it’s healthy to get out without them sometimes.” Kassam said as the music volume went up. He looked down at Deya, “Can I have this dance?”

“I would be delighted,” She said quietly giving him the look making them both chuckle at the remembered joke.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.


End file.
